La prophétie
by fj33
Summary: Slash Derek/Stiles, pour public avertis/SPOILERS SAISON 2/ l'histoire commence à l'ep 07. . Tout commence un banal soir de filature, où le destin de Stiles et de Derek vont se croiser, puis s'entremêler. Mais nul ne sait où tout cela finira. Exceptée peut être la Prophétie.
1. Terreur nocturne

Voici ma première Fanfics, donc soyez indulgent please ^^

Rien dans teen Wolf ne m'appartiens (dommage ^^), à part l'histoire.

Cette histoire est pour un public avertis.

Slash Stiles/Derek

Terreur nocturne.

Stiles Stilinski, en hyperventilation, tentait désespérément de d'attraper sa Ventoline dans son sac en courant dans le couloir du lycée.

Il était minuit passé, et la présence de Stiles dans l'établissement était justifiée par une surveillance accrue de Jackson. Vu que, depuis que Scott avait était littéralement enfermé -pour ne pas dire séquestré - dans sa chambre par sa mère après ses derniers déboires avec la police, Stiles et Allison, se relayaient pour garder un œil sur Jackson et ses tendances meurtrières lorsqu'il se transformait en lézard géant.

Ce soir là, après l'avoir vu sortir de chez lui, un simple t-shirt sur le dos, le regard hagard et le souffle rapide, Stiles avait flairé les problèmes à plein nez. Et comme souvent, il avait raison. Stiles avait appelé Scott sans succès, démarré sa fidèle monture métallique, et avait filé Jackson tout au long du trajet pour arriver devant le lieu où il passait ces journées en semaine : son lycée.

Stiles avait pu discrètement suivre Jackson jusqu'à dans les vestiaires, où il l'avait vu à travers la grille d'un vestiaire se transformer en créature reptilienne à la queue empoisonnée. C'était évidemment à ce moment précis que Scott l'avait rappelé. Stiles avait voulu éteindre son portable mais le mal était fait. En pleine mutation, Jackson s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Et c'est pourquoi Stiles courait comme un dératé à travers les couloirs de son lycée en pleine nuit.

Stiles détestait être asthmatique. Et particulièrement à ce moment précis. Les poumons en feu, il maudissait intérieurement son meilleur ami, se jurant que s'il devait mourir ce soir, il allait revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme, le hanter pour l'éternité, afin de le punir de l'avoir appelé à _instant précis. _

Perdu dans ces réflexions, il ne vit pas la poubelle placée contre le mur après un virage à gauche. Il chuta, et sentit quelque chose se tordre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois étendu de tout son long sur le sol froid que la douleur le submergea. Il s'était foulé la cheville.

-_Mmmmmm, putain ! _

A peine ces quelques mots sorties de sa bouche qu'il le regretta. Un raclement, provoqué par une paire de griffe sur le carrelage, se fit entendre derrière lui.

Stiles tourna péniblement la tête, juste à temps pour voir une immense queue terminée par un dard gluant de venin foncer droit vers son cœur. D'instinct, il se bascula sur le côté, évitant de justesse une mort atroce. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant : son cou dénudé frôla le dard, provoquant une infime coupure au niveau de sa jugulaire. Ce fut suffisant pour le poison s'infiltre dans son organisme.

Sentant que son corps ne lui répondait plus, Stiles hurla de toute ces forces. Mais il ne parvint qu'à produire un faible gargouillis. Les yeux grand ouvert, remplis de terreur, il vit Jackson, à moitié transformé, l'enjamber pour se placer au dessus de lui. La queue derrière lui battait une cadence lente, tel un chant funeste. La créature ouvrit en grand la mâchoire, dévoilant une longue rangées de canines accompagnée une haleine putride, et plongea vers Stiles.

Jackson fut stoppé net lorsqu'il reçu en plein visage un extincteur. Ce dernier explosa, libérant une quantité ahurissante de mousse blanche. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagé qu'il fut happé par derrière. Il glissa ainsi sur le carrelage une bonne centaine de mètre, tiré par le bras, avant que son libérateur ne le relève et le soulève. La tête ballotté de tout les côtés, Stiles put néanmoins apercevoir son sauveur.

Un barbe de trois jour, un regard d'acier rougeoyant. Derek.

Incroyablement soulagé, Stiles fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis prés de trois ans, lorsque sa mère était morte. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il était sauvé, il n'allait pas mourir ce soir. De soulagement et de fatigue, il sombra dans un état semi comateux.

* * *

Stiles ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard, désorienté, les yeux gonflés et la cheville douloureuse. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui n'était définitivement pas celle d'un hôpital, où alors ce dernier n'aurait respecté aucune des conditions d'hygiènes minimum.

Les murs étaient lézardés, et le plafond était marqué par de grosses taches sombres. Une fenêtre occupait un mur, mais il manquait la moitié des carreaux, et les trous étaient colmatés par du cartons. Dans cette pièce, seul le lit semblait propre : il sentait la vanille et une odeur un peu musqué que Stiles connaissait. Ce parfum eu pour effet de l'apaiser : sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait à sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête à sa gauche et qu'il vit une photo de famille avec Dereck dessus, le visage heureux, qu'il comprit, et tout lui revint d'un coup. La course poursuite, Dereck mais surtout, surtout sa crise de larme.

Stiles mortifié se leva, s'auto-insultant pour s'être comporté comme un gamin la veille. Comment Dereck avait dû le considérer ? Comme un faiblard geignard ?

Une fois debout, il réalisa également qu'il était en caleçon. Stiles ne portait jamais de caleçon, c'était un fervent supporter des boxers. On avait dû le changer. Non, Dereck avait dû le changer. Mort de honte, il se mit à rougir furieusement.

Après avoir retrouvé son jeans et son t-shirt sur une commode au pied du lit et s'être rhabillé, Stiles hésita un instant. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Dereck, LE Dereck, l'alpha de la meute. Sa honte passée laissait maintenant place a de la curiosité.

-_Si je ne me renseigne pas maintenant, je m'en voudrais forcément_, murmura Stiles pour lui même.

Dans certaine situation, ou plutôt la plupart des situations, Stiles avait tendance à parler à voix haute. Une manie qui lui avait posait un certain nombre de problème, mais qui l'aidait à prendre certaines décisions, comme maintenant.

Il activa son mode : je-suis-un-espion-genre-007 et commença à inspecter la pièce pour rassembler des infos. Après tout, Derek était très secret, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la mission que Stiles s'était attribué : se renseigner un maximum sur les loups-garous pour aider son meilleur ami.

Ce fut vite fait, vue que la pièce ne comportait qu'une commode remplis de vêtements de Dereck, principalement noir. Un chouilla déçu, il alla renoncer lorsqu'il eu l'idée de soulever le matelas. Ce qu'il fit, avec quelques difficultés cependant au vu de sa cheville douloureuse (qui avait été cependant bandé durant son sommeil). Il y trouva une imposante enveloppe kraft.

Très intéressé, Stiles en déversa le contenu sur le lit. Il y trouva un certain nombre de photographies de Scott, de lui, d'Allison, de Jackson et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le garçon découvrit également un certain nombre de vielles lettres d'amour, écrite par une certaine A.L et une seconde enveloppe marron, plus petite cette fois. Il l'entrouvrit et sortit un magazine.

Lorsque Stiles lu le titre (Ami-X) et vit la photo de couverture, une blonde plantureuse avec une imposante paires de seins, il se mit de nouveau à rougir. Le magazine était visiblement usagé, il avait apparemment beaucoup servis. Intéressé, Stiles tourna quelques pages pour voir diverses femmes avec divers hommes dans diverses positions. Son anatomie approuvait ces images, puisque quelques tressaillements d'intérêts fit bouger le caleçon de Stiles. Ce dernier repositionna son anatomie, tout en la caressant doucement au passage. Ce dernier dévora avidement les images, vu qu'à la maison, avec un père flic, c'était un accès internet limité par une surveillance parentale avec un mot de passe de 16 lettres qui changeaient toutes les semaines. Son père le connaissait bien.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de l'entrée claqua .

Affolé, Stiles s'empressa de remettre le magazine X dans son enveloppe, puis il rassembla rapidement les photos et les lettres qui inséra à leurs tours dans la grande enveloppe kraft. Stiles eu tout juste le temps de replacer cette dernière sous le lit que Derek pénétra dans la chambre.

Il était habillé en sombre, comme à son habitude, mais ses habits étaient salis par de grandes traînés de boue. Sa coiffure comme d'ordinaire, était très soigneusement décoiffée, ce qui poussa Stiles à songer « je suis sûr qu'il se met du gel le matin ».

Imaginer Derek, le loup-garou par excellence, en train de se coiffer le matin devant sa glace avec un petit air concentré lui donna une irrépressible envie de rire. Stiles parvint néanmoins à se contenir.

Mais Derek, au battement de son cœur, et aux micro-expressions faciale de Stiles, devina un changement d'humeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire Stiles ? Finalement, tu n'as plus envie de chialer ?

Cette remarque choqua Stiles. Derek n'avait jamais était tendre avec lui, il était même très souvent indifférent, mais il n'avait jamais était _méchant_.

Stiles crut cependant percevoir une once de regret dans le regard de l'alpha. Mais cette impression fut vite chassée lorsque Derek poursuivit :

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras, Stiles, que je ne suis pas tout garde du corps. Ce n'est pas parce que Scott m'appelle en pleine nuit pour secourir sa peluche en danger que je vais y répondre à chaque fois. J'avais une dette, pour la fois au lycée dans la piscine, mais c'est finis. On est à égalité, alors maintenant vas faire joujou ailleurs !

Le ton était progressivement monté. Stiles était légèrement ahuris, mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre car il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en hurlant :

-MAINTENANT DEGAGE !

Stiles obéit, mais en allant sortir, son regard fut attiré par la petite enveloppe marron qui contenait le magazine pornographique qu'il avait oublié dans la précipitation de remettre à sa place d'origine. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il l'agrippa et le cacha dans son dos, en la coinçant avec l'élastique de son caleçon.

Il sortit de la demeure délabrée de Derek en claudiquant sans le remercier. Un tas de sentiment envahissait son esprit : la joie d'être en vie, la douleur de sa cheville, la rancœur de la manière dont Dereck l'avait traité, nuancé par un sentiment de gratitude de l'avoir sauvé, soigné et hébergé, l'excitation d'avoir dérobé l'objet de fantasme de Derek, mais aussi la peur de la colère de ce dernier lorsqu'il le découvrirait. C'est ainsi qu'il traversa la pelouse envahis par la rosé, observé sans qu'il ne le remarque par deux individus.

Derek, le grand et le puissant loup-garou, adossé à la rambarde de la lucarne du grenier, suivait de l'œil la silhouette claudicante du meilleur ami de Scott éclairé par la lumière matinale. Stiles l'agaçait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son comportement l'exaspérait, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il tenait un peu à lui :

-Comme un fermier s'attache à sa vache avant de l'abattre, grommela Derek, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Le monstre reptilien, spectre de Jackson, dévorait le jeune homme maladroit avec ces yeux globuleux. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la créature savait réfléchir. Elle fixa Stiles et songea _« manger ? », _puis elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle devina l'alpha dans le noir de sa demeure « _danger ». _Puis sa langue darda de nouveau vers Stiles, et après une brève hésitation, elle se décida. « _Manger. Bientôt ». _


	2. Sérénité

Kell Uzumaki : Merci pour tes conseils, j'ai en effet modifié le sommaire ^^ désolé, je suis nouveau à ce genre d'histoire, donc parfois un peu paumé au niveau du site.

Et je prend parfois quelques libertés parfois par rapport à l'histoire d'origine:p donc le stiles asthmatique ^^

* * *

Chapitre deux :Sérénité.

48 heures s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident au lycée. Stiles, toujours un peu choqué, avait remarqué l'absence de Jackson au lycée, ce qui au final l'arrangeait bien. Il avait remercié Scott d'avoir prévenu Derek, mais il avait refusé de lui révélé l'intermède «sieste » chez Derek.

Derek. Il ne pensait qu'à lui depuis ces deux derniers jours. Stiles lui en voulait de l'avoir traité comme un chien, alors qu'après tout, Stiles lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

Stiles n'avait pas non plus ouvert l'enveloppe qu'il avait ramené de chez l'alpha. Une fois chez lui, la honte l'avait submergé, et il avait imaginé une centaine de scénarios rocambolesques pour lui rendre son magazine, tous plus nuls les uns que les autres. Stiles était convaincu que ce ramener chez Derek en lui disant qu'il avait pris l'enveloppe _par hasard_ le conduirait à une mort certaine par décapitation.

Ce jeudi était interminable. Les cours du matin était ennuyant au possible, et dans l'après midi il devait assister au cour d'éducation sportive. Après deux heures à courir comme des crétins autours d'un terrain de foot, Stiles était d'une humeur massacrante. De plus, en passant dans le couloir vers les vestiaires, il avait entraperçut le dos dénudée de Lydia, et cette simple vision lui avait donnée une trique d'enfer qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

C'est pourquoi, une fois chez lui, il vérifia que son père était bien absent, il enleva son pull, son t-shirt et son bermuda, massa délicatement sa cheville encore douloureuse, et s'allongea sur son lit en boxer. Sa virilité, plein d'entrain, déformait son boxer. En soupirant, il commença à se caresser à travers le tissu, faisant monter doucement l'excitation. Les yeux clos, il se repassa en boucle la scène des vestiaires : Lydia en train d'enlever son soutien-gorge, Lydia tournant délicatement la tête vers lui, et murmurant avec sa voix rauque : _Stiles_ …

Sa voix rauque ? Depuis quand Lydia avait une voix rauque ? Traumatisé, Stiles arrêta le mouvement de va et viens et réalisa que la voix qu'il s'était imaginé à travers la bouche de Lydia était celle de … Derek.

Éberlué, Stiles se demanda pourquoi il avait fantasmé cela. Puis aussitôt, une nouvelle pensée dans l'esprit hyperactif de Stiles chassa la précédente. Il avait en sa possession le magazine porno de Derek.

Revigoré, il se tourna, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit l'enveloppe. Il prit le magazine en tremblant légèrement, et commença de nouveau à se caresser en observant les différentes femmes qui l'alpaguait à travers l'œil du photographe. Stiles tournait doucement les pages, tout en glissant finalement une main dans son boxer, stoppant la délicieuse torture qu'il s'infligeait à lui même. En relevant son bassin, le garçon enleva le morceau de tissu et pris à pleine main sa virilité. Il était dans une forme d'enfer, et cela l'excitait plus que jamais.

A un moment dans sa caresse intime, il rencontra une difficulté à tourner une page. Il y parvint en forçant un peu mais il réalisa que quelque chose avait collé les deux pages du magazine ensemble. En réalisant que c'était probablement la semence de l'alpha, Stiles fut dans un premier temps dégoûté. Puis il observa plus attentivement l'image en question.

Il s'agissait d'une femme rousse, allongé voluptueusement sur un divan. Un homme musclé avait son visage enfoui entre les jambes de la lady, tandis que cette dernière approchait ses lèvres pulpeuses de la masculinité d'un second homme debout face à elle. Une de ses mains maintenait le premier homme dans sa position tandis que la seconde était posé sur les fesses du second, debout. En regardant plus attentivement, la femme faisait un peu plus que simplement caresser les fesses de l'homme.

Stiles, au comble de l'excitation, tant par la découverte du fantasme de Derek que par la photographie, explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores, de longs jets de semences giclant sur son torse imberbe. La délicieuse sensation dura encore quelques secondes, puis Stiles redescendit finalement sur Terre.

C'était probablement l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Encore haletant, il s'essuya et s'esclaffa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait à son tour orné le magazine d'une belle trace blanche.

Stiles étant un ado, il refoula tout les éléments qui aurait pu paraître bizarre pour une tierce personne : la voix de Derek dans son fantasme, le plaisir de découvrir l'image préféré de l'alpha, le contenu de cette image … Stiles, quelques minutes plus tard, s'affaira dans la douche pour se nettoyer, en pensant avec un peu d'inquiétude à son père qui encadrait ce soir là un transfert de prisonnier à haut risque.

* * *

Lorsque son père rentra ce soir là, Stiles vit que quelque chose clochait.

-ça va pas, P'pa ?

La mine renfrognée, ce dernier répondit :

-Tu n'as pas des nouvelles de Jackson ?

-Euhhh non … Mais on est loin d'être des potes, pourquoi ?

Son paternel rangea son pistolet dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée qui fermait à clé, puis expliqua :

-Son père est venu nous voir aujourd'hui. Cela fait 48 heures qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles de son fils. On a lancé le protocole disparition. Toi et Scott n'avait rien à voir là dedans ? Poursuivit son père d'un ton suspicieux.

Stiles démentit avec force, d'autant plus que pour une fois, c'était la pure vérité.

Puis le policier fourbu, s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un encas. Stiles en profita aussitôt pour s'éclipser afin d'appeler Scott.

-Yep ?

-Scott, c'est Stiles. T'as des nouvelles de Jackson ou de Derek ?

-Nope. Pourquoi ?

-Le père de Jackson a été signaler sa disparition à mon père tout à l'heure. Apparemment, Jackson n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis 48 h. Tu peux pas aller vérifier ?

-Nan, Danny, demain on n'a pas math.

Aussitôt Stiles saisit la situation :

-Ta mère est là ?

-yep

-Elle te séquestre toujours et t'empêche de me parler ?

-yep et yep.

-okay okay. Allison est dispo ?

-Nope, le directeur est au courant pour l'absence du prof.

-Okay, donc si je traduis, son grand père la surveille elle aussi ?

-Yep.

Après avoir raccroché, Stiles décida de prendre une nouvelle fois les choses en main. Au final, c'était Scott le nouveau loup-garou, mais c'était toujours Stiles qui devait résoudre les problèmes, et ça commençait franchement à le gonfler.

* * *

Il prétexta devant son père qu'il allait dormir, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sortit par sa fenêtre via l'échelle qui avait installait à proximité en cas d'urgence. Il marcha une vingtaine de minutes en claudiquant pour arriver devant la demeure de Derek.

La porte était grande ouverte et une grande traînée de sang tapissait le seuil.

Stiles s'engouffra dans la maison prudemment mais rapidement. Après avoir vite fait le tour du rez-de-chaussé, il grimpa au premier étage pour trouver un Derek torse nu, ensanglanté, dans la baignoire. Les yeux mi-clos, l'alpha avait le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Son torse était recouvert d'une multitude de griffure, et une impressionnante marque de morsure zébrée son épaule droite.

Stiles en s'approchant de lui comprit qu'il était paralysé, fort probablement par Jackson. L'adolescent le redressa dans la baignoire, enleva les chaussures de Derek, ses chaussettes. Il eut plus de mal avec le pantalon mais s'arrêta là en rougissant : il avait croisé le regard sombre de Derek au moment où il avait voulu lui enlever son caleçon.

Stiles ne savait pas alors ce qui le dérangeait le plus : le regard noir de Derek, ou le soupçon de déception qui naissait en lui.

Il le lava doucement, attentif à sa respiration, lui enlevant toutes les traces du sang. Stiles pu rapidement constater que les blessures étaient pour la plupart superficielles exceptée pour la morsure de l'épaule.

Les effets du venin commençait à se dissiper, ainsi Derek pu aider Stiles pour se sortir de la baignoire. Il s'assit sur le rebord pendant que le garçon le séchait.

Une fois la peur passée, Stiles regarda différemment Derek, en observant sa musculature impressionnante. Le loup-garou était musclé d'une façon très proportionné, cela en était presque surnaturel. Étrangement, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire à propos d'un loup-garou, Derek n'était pas très poilu : un fin duvet recouvrait ses jambes, et une petite rivière de poil noir sortait du caleçon pour remonter jusqu'à son nombril. Stiles l'admettait : Derek était magnifique. Comparé à lui, il se sentait comme un ado gringalet, et maladroit.

Stiles devait avoir un peu trop forcé l'observation parce que Derek l'interrompis en se raclant la gorge.

_-Tu …as ... finis … de … mater? _

L'adolescent rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il glissa un bras de Derek sur son épaule et l'aida à se redresser. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre.

Ce fut laborieux : l'alpha encore largement ralentis par le venin, et Stiles boitant à cause de sa cheville. Ils parvinrent cependant au pied du lit, mais la manœuvre suivante ne se passa pas comme prévu. Stiles voulait initialement relâcher Derek sur le lit, mais ce dernier lui agrippa l 'épaule. Résultat : Stiles fut entraîné par Derek lorsque ce dernier tomba sur le matelas.

Stiles se retrouva _sur _Derek. Littéralement.

Aussitôt l'esprit hyperactif de Stiles songea :

_-La blague ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

Mais pourtant c'était bien la réalité : Stiles se retrouvait plaqué contre le corps quasi nu de Derek. Il pouvait sentir sous lui le cœur de l'homme se répercuter sur sa poitrine, son ventre s'abaisser pour respirer, les muscles de ses jambes, sa virilité au repos et son haleine chaude.

Mais le plus frappant, c'était le regard de Derek. Celui d'un homme perdu, presque affolé, comme si au fil de ces années de solitude et de noirceur, il en avait oublié le contact humain, la chaleur d'autrui. Comme si ce contact l'avait pris par surprise et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. A cet instant précis, Derek avait le regard d'un gamin apeuré.

En réalisant cela, Stiles découvrit une nouvelle facette de Derek, et il fut submergé par un gigantesque élan de compassion. Non seulement il ne bougea pas, mais en plus il enroula ces bras autours de son corps brûlant.

Cela dura une bonne heure. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, silencieux, leurs bras emmêlés (Derek, redevenu progressivement maître de son cœur avait imperceptiblement mais sûrement imité Stiles), profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient dans une sorte de stase, une sérénité qu'aucun des deux n'avait connu. Plus rien n'existait, et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le battement de leurs cœurs résonnaient à l'unisson, leurs regards étaient plongées dans celui de l'autre, comme pour en puiser une nouvelle énergie, un nouvel élan de vitalité.

Lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel, Stiles brisa le silence tout en gardant sa position.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Derek ?

Cette simple question sembla rompre la douce torpeur dans lequel l'alpha était plongé. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il se redressa, un peu hébété puis se leva. Sans regarder Stiles, il expliqua :

-Jackson. Je lui ai coupé un bras. Un homme est venu, s'est transformé, m'a mordu et s'est barré en emportant Jackson.

-Sérieux ? Tu as coupé le … le bras de Jackson ! Fuck ! On est dans la merde, comment on ….

Derek se retourna brusquement, affichant désormais le visage traditionnelle de l'alpha.

-On ? Il n'y a pas de « on », Stiles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me peloter qu'il y a un « on ».

Mais cela n'affecta pas Stiles. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, cette expérience transcendante, le jeune homme n'avait plus peur de son aîné. Et Derek le comprit.

Derek raccompagna Stiles chez lui. Une fois arrivé sur a palier, Stiles alla parler mais Derek s'évapora juste avant. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir l'homme sauter par dessus une voiture garé au coin de sa rue.

La gorge serrée, il grimpa à l'échelle, se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Mais Stiles fut incapable de trouver le sommeil : une quantité de question tourbillonnait dans son esprit : _Qu'est ce que c'était ce truc avec Derek ? … Qu'est ce que je ressens ? … pas gay, c'est pas possible … Va en penser Scott ? … sauver Jackson ? … _

Cette nuit blanche laissa présager les quatre futurs mois de sa vie. Vide de toutes réponses, sans nouvelles de Jackson.

Mais, et ce fut le pire, sans nouvelle de Derek.


	3. Absence

Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois.

N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews ce que vous en pensez.

Ps : Merci Shalfox, je m'amuse comme un petit fou à écrire cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Absence

Cela faisait très précisément 3 mois, 3 semaines et 2 jours que Derek n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ni à Stiles, ni à Scott.

Et Stiles était le seul à s'en inquiéter. Scott semblait préoccupé dans un premier temps, mais ensuite, au vu de l'absence de report de décès ou de mort étrange dans la région, le jeune loup-garou avait laisser coulé, en expliquant à un Stiles incompris que après tout, cela faisait exactement 3 mois, 3 semaines et 2 jours que tout aller bien. Allison approuvait le comportement de son petit copain, puisque depuis le départ de l'alpha, ces parents étaient largement plus détendu, et son grand père avait finis par partir dans une autre région, pour chasser.

-Stiles, arrête de t'en faire, répéta Scott pour la centième fois depuis quelques jours. Derek est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller.

Devant le visage mi suspicieux, mi inquiet de son ami, Scott poursuivit sur le ton de la blague :

-Mais pourquoi t'es si inquiet ? Tu avais des vues sur lui ou quoi ?

Scott s'esclaffa de sa blague, ne remarquant pas la brève expression de honte passer sur le visage de son ami. À partir de cet instant, Stiles se jura de ne plus reparler de Derek devant Scott. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui, la nuit, seul dans son lit.

Depuis le départ de Derek, (ou disparition?), Scott semblait renaître. Il semblait plus détendu, ne se transformait que les soirs de pleine lune, mais avec de plus en plus de facilité pour se contrôler. L'absence de danger de mort imminente sur sa tête ou sur celles de ces amis l'avaient métamorphosé: il réussissait mieux les cours, il dormait des nuits complètes, et passait plus de temps avec Stiles. C'est d'ailleurs le seul point positif que ce dernier trouvait à cette situation : retrouver son meilleur ami de toujours.

Ils avaient retrouver leurs vielles habitudes de traîner ensemble le soir après le lycée et les après-midi du week-end, suite à la levée de la punition de la mère de Scott face aux bons résultats scolaires récents de son fils. Les nuits, à partir de 00h00, Scott les réservaient à Allison.

Les deux compères jouaient beaucoup à la console, surfaient parfois sur le net pour approfondir leur recherche, mais ils passaient également beaucoup de temps, seuls, installé à l'arrache sur le lit de Stiles, à se parler. Deux vrais nanas.

-Tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus en ce moment ? Demande Scott.

Stiles, pianotant sur son PC, répondit par la négative :

-C'est de ne pas être assez Allison.

Stiles se retourna en affichant sa célèbre expression « je-lève-les-yeux-au-ciel-parce-que-tu-raconte de la merde ».

-Scott. Tu la vois tout les jours au lycée entre les cours. Heureusement que tu as un forfait illimité vu le nombre de sms que vous vous échangez. Qu'est ce que j'oublie ? Ah oui, tu la vois toutes les nuits pendant 1h30, seuls tout les deux dans les bois. Qu'est ce qui te faut de plus ?

Scott rougis légèrement, et se repositionna afin d'être assis face à Stiles.

-Nan, ça m'agace de pas _être assez avec _Allison.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase en imitant des guillemets.

-Comment ça, « être avec Allison » ? Tu connais une autre façon d'être avec une personne que de la voir tout le temps ? Qu'est ce que …. Ohhhhhhhhh, réalisa soudain Stiles, par « être avec Alisson », tu veux dire « faire l'amour jusqu'à l'extase avec Allison » ?

Scott, confus, acquiesça.

-Tout est parfait, explicita le loup-garou, sauf ça. On se voit souvent, c'est vrai, mais pas dans des endroits propice à tu-sais-quoi. Et ça commence à être chiant !

Stiles le regarda fixement et contre argumenta :

-Mec, tu as une meuf canon que t'aime et qui t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne l' « honore » pas plus souvent (Décidément, Stiles allait devenir accro à mimer les guillemets) , mais ne te plains pas, ou pas à moi en tout cas ! Je te rappelle que je suis dans la situation dans laquelle tu étais avant que la chance tombe sur toi à coup de morsure de loup-garou. Vie sexuelle : Nada. Vie sexuelle dans mes phantasmes ? Rahhh tu n'as même pas idée. Je m'imagine toujours avec ….

Stiles fut interrompu par un oreiller en pleine face. Scott, hilare, le regardait :

-Okay okay, j'ai saisis le message. J'arrête de me plaindre.

* * *

Ils bossèrent une demi-heure un devoir maison à rendre pour la fin de la semaine, et Scott partis rejoindre sa mère pour le dîner. Stiles, comme à son habitude, prépara le dîner afin que, lorsque son père rentrerait du boulot, ils puissent manger convenablement, en tout cas autre chose que des pizzas surgelés.

Dernièrement, son père était préoccupé avec la disparition de Jackson. Son fils n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire sur l'incident Derek/Jackson. Le shérif avait un énorme défaut, il se sentait personnellement responsable lorsqu'il ne résolvait pas une enquête. Autant dire que dernièrement, avec la multiplication d'incidents surnaturelles en ville, le policier n'était guère de bonne humeur.

Mais ce soir là dérogea à la longue tradition de repas moroses où Stiles se sentait obligé de faire la conversation. Son père rentra dans une forme d'enfer : Stiles était encore dans sa chambre qu'il entendit son père hurler du bas des escaliers :

-STILES, VIENS VOIR !

L'adolescent obéit aussitôt, et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

-On a des nouvelles de Jackson.

L'estomac de Stiles se contracta.

-Il a écrit une lettre à son père. Ce dernier est formel, c'est bien l'écriture de son fils. Il va bien, il est en Floride rejoindre un de ces potes.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, sérieux Stiles. Il dit qu'il est partit à causes de pleins de choses : le lycée, le fait qu'il s'entendait mal avec ces parents adoptifs dernièrement et lysa …

-Lydia, corrigea automatiquement Stiles

-Ouais, Lydia. Bref, il dit qu'il va bientôt revenir, qu'ils tient à ses parents et tout le blabla habituel.

-Ouais ! S'écria d'une voix faussement enjoué Stiles, lorsqu'il vit que son père attendait une réaction de son père. Je suis trop content, il va pouvoir de nouveau m'enfermer dans les chiottes !

Le reste de la soirée se passa s'en encombre, mais Stiles se demandait intérieurement comment les gens réagiraient lorsque Jackson allait se ramener avec un bras en moins. Ces interrogations ne firent que raviver le souvenir de ce moment fugitif avec Derek, cet instant de grâce. Un sentiment de regret l'envahis et l'habita toute la nuit et le lendemain.

* * *

Scott remarqua le moral faible de son ami. Il ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, les notes de son pote frisaient l'excellence. Mais il se doutait que cela avait un lien avec Derek. C'est pourquoi il s'excusa auprès d'Allison en lui disant que ce week-end il allait essayer de le passer avec Stiles, ce par quoi cette dernière répondit par un baiser langoureux. Elle trouvait craquant le côté concerné de Scott pour ces amis.

D'ailleurs, l'idée tombait au bon moment car la mère de Scott allait partir le vendredi soir pour ne revenir que le lundi voir sa sœur enceinte de 4 mois à Manhattan. Ils auraient donc la maison pour eux seuls tout le week-end. Lorsque Scott proposa l'idée à Stiles, il sut qu'il avait bien fait, parce que instantanément, le visage de son ami se réjouit.

-Awesome ! On va pouvoir enfin essayer de lancer ce charme de protection dont je t'avais parlé l'autre jour. Je sais je sais, tu ne crois pas à la magie, mais je te préviens qu'avant je ne croyais pas au loup-garou, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Et puis on à l'intégrale de la dernière saison de How i meet your Mother à se taper ! Je m'occupe de la bouffe, toi des boissons ! Prend de la limonade en bouteille en verre hein, parce que celle dans des bouteilles en plastiques est dégeu. Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Paul, tu sais mon voisin majeur, pour avoir un pack de bière, puis on …

Stiles avait débité tout cela sans respirer. Scott sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Les deux amis passèrent un excellent vendredi soir : ils allèrent se baigner au lac qui se trouvait pas loin de la maison de Scott. Ils rentrèrent épuisés, mais franchement heureux : c'est comme si tout les problèmes s'étaient dilué dans l'eau du lac.

Ils finirent la soirée sur le canapé, à s'empiffrer de chips et à engloutir des litres de limonades, tout en s'esclaffant devant les gags de leurs séries. Il était plus de 3 heures lorsqu'ils allèrent au lit.

Le lendemain fut tout aussi excellent : grasse matinée, barbecue, Stiles inventa des épreuves pour tester les capacités de Scott, mais devant la difficultés de ces dernières (comme traverser une voiture juste en passant par les fenêtres ouvertes en un saut) Scott se gaufra la plupart du temps.

Le voisin de Stiles avait réussis à leur fournir un pack de 12 bières et un litre de tequila.

Posés dehors, ils commencèrent à boire doucement, lorsque Scott sortit de son sac une petite surprise pour Stiles.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Stiles.

Scott sourit, un sourire de carnassier, glissa la petite chose blanche dans sa bouche et l'alluma à l'aide d'une allumette. Il inspira une grande bouffé et toussa.

-ça, mon pote, c'est le premier joint que l'on va fumer de notre vie. C'est Danny qui me l'a filé.

Scott passa le joint à Stiles qui inspira prudemment.

-Eh, mais c'est pas mauvais ce truc ! Ça sent super bon !

C'est ainsi qui passèrent le reste de la soirée, tout les deux flottant sur un petit nuage d'insouciance libérateur. La soirée aurait été parfait si un orage ne s'était pas installé sournoisement au dessus de la région et n'avait pas explosé.

Scott et Stiles se retrouvèrent trempés en deux secondes. Hilares, ils se réfugièrent dans la maison où ils se déshabillèrent rapidement pour se retrouver en boxer.

Stiles ne put à nouveau s'empêcher d'observer le garçon à demi nu face à lui. Scott avait changé depuis sa métamorphose : ces pectoraux s'étaient développés et son ventre anciennement plat faisait désormais place à une sacrée tablette de chocolat.

Stiles une nouvelle fois se sentit comme un gringalet à côté de tant de puissance et de force. Puis il se réprimanda intérieurement :

_-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu mates les mecs maintenant ? _

Mais Scott n'avait rien remarqué. Ils grimpèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier tout en blaguant, complètement défoncé.

Scott, complètement désinhibé, enleva son boxer et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en beuglant :

-Tu viens Stilinski ? Ou tu veux rester trempé ?

Ce dernier s'empourpra furieusement. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami nu depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, plus de doute, Scott était bien devenu un homme. Sa toison pubienne était épaisse, et un pénis d'une longueur raisonnable, même si Stiles le battait sur ce point, battait la cadence à la marche de Scott. Se passant avidement la langue sur le coin de la bouche, Stiles imita son ami après une hésitation.

-Ah bah mon cochon, tu t'es vu ? Bordel, les filles vont fondre devant un engin pareil.

La couleur du visage de Stiles approchait désormais celle des tomates. Il cacha sa nervosité par un petit rire.

Ils rentrèrent à deux dans la cabine de douche et commencèrent à se savonner tout en parlant. Stiles acquiesçait, et répondait brièvement à la conversation, mais pour être honnête, il regardait surtout en biais le corps de son ami. L'adolescent se sentait incroyablement bien, pas aussi bien que cette soirée avec Derek, mais quand même.

Leur douche dura un bon quart d'heure, puis subitement Scott se figea et éclata de rire. Stiles, ralentis par les effets du joint, mis un moment à comprendre l'hilarité de son ami : en suivant la direction de son regard, il constata qu'il était en pleine érection. Et pas une petite.

Son sexe pointait fièrement vers le ciel, et une goutte de liquide s'échappa de son méat.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il opta pour pour une franche bousculade, décuplant les rires de Scott. Un peu honteux, il constata soudain que son ami le rejoignait dans son état d'excitation.

-AHHHH, hurla Stiles en pointant le pénis de Scott, C'EST L'HOPPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITÉ.

Scott réussit à se calmer, mais il descendit une main sur son pénis gonflé et commença à le caresser.

-C'est toi crétin qui m'a donné la gaule ! Et pis, avec Allison ça fait mille ans qu'on a rien fait !

-Ouais ouais, jsutifie ça comme tu veux, Mon p'tit Scott, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce qui te fait réellement de l'effet, c'est mon corps de statue grec !

Scott faillit s'étrangler de rire et la suite ne fut que blagues grivoises et humour lourd. Ils se battaient à moitié dans la douche, provoquant en Stiles des vagues entières de plaisirs lorsque le sexe de son ami frôlait le sien ou s'installait au creux de ces reins lorsqu'il tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de Scott.

Stiles faillit jouir instantanément, d'un orgasme implacable, lorsqu'ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de, selon Scott « Duel de queue ». Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à prendre leurs sexes pour des épées et à se battre.

Mais bientôt la chaleur de la salle de bain, les effets du cannabis conjugués à ceux de l'alcool et leurs sexes tendus transforma l'ambiance.

Scott et Stiles, front contre front, se tenant mutuellement par l'épaule d'une main tandis que leur autre main masturbait leurs propres sexes.

Scott haletait comme un chien, alors que Stiles était plus du genre à pousser de long gémissement lorsqu'il frôlait le palier de non-retour de plaisir. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, Stiles se surpris à repousser la main de son pote qui se branlait pour saisir le sexe de Scott. Ce dernier souffla d'un coup et le regarda, les pupilles dilatées, le visage ruisselant d'eau, les lèvres entrouvertes, tout les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Puis poussé par un instinct, Scott imita Stiles et saisit la virilité de son ami.

Ils en étaient arrivés à un tel point d'excitation qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs corps se frôlant. Ils n'étaient plus front contre front mais corps contre corps. Les mains avaient changées de localisation, et ils se serrèrent mutuellement leurs fesses contractées par le plaisir. C'était désormais le frottement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre qui leur procurait un plaisir sans borne.

Lorsque Stiles sentit la langue de Scott contre la peau de son cou, et entendit ce dernier gémir :

_-Putain, Stiles, c'est troooop bon ! _

Il ne put se retenir. Dans un beuglement, il lâcha d'impressionnante quantité de sperme sur leurs deux ventres, décollant dans un espace hors du temps et de la réalité, les effets du plaisir décuplés par la drogue et l'alcool. Sentant que son ami s'était déchargé, Scott jouit aussitôt, grognant de satisfaction.

Scott et Stiles restèrent prostrés dans la cabine de douche un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'eau chaude baignait leur corps dans un sentiment de délice et d'amitié infaillible- voir d'amour ?- les laissant heureux mais pantelants.

Ce fut Scott qui réagit le premier. Il se détacha doucement du corps brûlant de son ami, releva son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il murmura :

-Merci mec. C'était fantastique.

Ils se séchèrent mutuellement avec la même serviette éponge et se glissèrent dans le lit de Scott.

Stiles, soudainement embarrassé -c'était la première fois qu'il _dormait _avec quelqu'un – ne sut pas trop comment se placer, mais Scott se positionna derrière lui et se colla contre son dos, son sexe encore humide se plaçant au creux des reins de Stiles.

Ils s'endormirent sans un mot, un sourire serein sur leurs visages.

* * *

Ce fut Stiles qui se réveilla le premier. Il sentait le sexe de Scott fièrement dressé pressé contre le bas de son dos. Aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son pénis commença à durcir.

Mais Stiles profita de cet instant où son ami était toujours dans les bras de Morphée pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ces pensées.

-_Bon c'est officiel, je dois être un peu gay. _

Puis Stiles se rappela de la veille, puis de la soirée avec Derek

-_Bon, plus qu'un peu gay. A moins que je sois un lycantrophile, un fétichiste des loup-garou. _

Son néologisme le fit sourire.

-_Mais comment ça va se passer avec Scott maintenant ? Et ce que l'on va former un couple ? Est ce que je suis amoureux de lui ? _

Stiles connaissait la réponse. Il aimait Scott de tout son cœur, mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

-_N'empêche que c'est un canon, et qu'il est bandant. Puis Derek … _

Penser à Derek lui fit monter une boule de chagrin au niveau de la gorge.

-_Il n'y a rien. Il l'a dit lui même, pas de « on ». Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé à cette putain se soirée, okay c'était le truc le plus énorme que j'ai jamais connu, comme si j'étais mort avant ça, puis de nouveau mort après ça, mais il s'est cassé … Il doit probablement se taper pleins de minettes pour se prouver que c'est un vrai mâle. _

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard.

-_Derek, pourquoi t'es aussi con ? Pourquoi tu t'es barré ? Moi non plus, je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé ce soir là, c'était pas du sexe -hier soir, c'était du sexe- mais pas avec toi, Derek. C'était autre chose … On aurait pu comprendre ensemble, être ensemble … _

Stiles compris que cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer le monde différemment. Derek n'était pas là, mais Scott était bien là, dur dans son dos. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il tenait énormément à lui et cela était suffisant pour être heureux non ?

Stiles avait du bouger parce que Scott se réveilla et passé la surprise de découvrir qui occupait son lit, et se rappelant la veille, il s'esclaffa.

-Salut, mec !

Stiles se retourna doucement, plaçant une main sur les abdos de Scott.

-Salut Scott.

Un sourire malicieux barrait le visage de Stiles.

-Alors on est en forme ce matin ?

Soudainement plein d'entrain, il glissa lentement sa main sur la pénis réveillé de son meilleur ami et commença à le branler. Scott glissa à son tour une main sur la couverture et ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, leurs haleines chaudes se mélangeant dans une volupté de plaisir. Ils jouirent à l'unisson, les yeux mi-clos. Malgré tout ces efforts, lorsque Stiles atteignit le Nirvana, ce n'est pas le visage adorable de Scott qu'il vit mais le regard hésitant de Derek, le même que lors de cette fameuse soirée.

* * *

A quelques milliers de kilomètres, Derek n'arborait pas son regard d'homme désemparé, mais son regard d'acier rougeoyant, le plus dur qu'il puisse exprimer.

Son interlocuteur resta indifférent. Il faut dire que le vieil homme, appuyé sur son bâton, était en position de force.

Derek était enchaîné au plafond, un pentacle d'aconit se trouvait en dessous de lui. Une vive souffrance envahissait Derek, à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis près de 5 cinq jours.

-Pourquoi tu veux _la _connaître ?

Derek ferma les yeux, et alla répéter pour la millième fois sa raison. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose changea. Peut être à cause de la fatigue et de la faim qui l'envahissait, Derek se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs, chose à laquelle il s'était refusé auparavant. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Derek pris la parole, le visage de Stiles envahit son esprit. Il l'imagina en train de déblatérer sur je-ne-sais-quel-sujet, les yeux vifs et les mains effectuant des gestes exubérants. Légèrement souriant, il expliqua :

-J'ai rencontré une personne. Cela fait deux ans que je la connais mais il y a près de quatre mois, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais …

Derek hésita un instant puis poursuivit :

-C'était parfait. C'est comme si j'avais pris vie. C'était … comment dire … un achèvement. J'ai déjà aimé. J'ai déjà eu une compagne – comme vous le savez, lorsque l'on est un loup-garou- où peut trouver sa moitié et elle le reste pour toute la vie- mais là c'était différent. Un de mes contact m'a parler de _Stasia Eructus, _l'état de perfection absolue, un vieux mythe français, qui ressemble à ce que j'ai connu. J'ai fait des recherches, et je suis tombé sur un village breton. Sur place, on m'a parlé de l'Ermite et de son histoire et puis je suis arrivé devant vous.

Le vieil homme, soudainement intéressé, le questionna :

-Différent … Différent comment ?

-J'en sais rien. Différent. Évident.

Derek ragea de la faiblesse des mots, incapable de décrire ce qui c'était passé.

-C'est comme si … Avant ça, j'étais mort, puis lorsque ça c'est finis, je suis mort de nouveau.

L'Ermite se figea aussitôt, le visage agrandis par la stupéfaction. Il se déplaça à une vitesse ahurissante pour son âge et cogna violemment Derek au genou avec son bâton noueux.

-QUI T'AS DIT DE DIRE ÇA ?

Dereck, abasourdit par la soudaine violence de l'homme qui le retenait captif, balbutia :

-Personne … Personne .. Je ne comprend pas …

Le vieil homme s'acharna sur Derek avec son arme, le tabassant sur chaque parties de son corps.

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU ES UN LOUP-GAROU !

Derek ne comprenait plus rien, mais il réalisa qu'il allait probablement mourir à cet instant. Il l'accepta, et aussitôt le visage de Stiles souriant plana devant ces yeux. Un sourire transcendant la douleur s'afficha sur son visage marbré de blessures.

Son tortionnaire arrêta aussitôt de le battre, l'observa un long instant. Puis il dit :

-Je te crois.

Aussitôt, les liens qui maintenait Derek au plafond se relâchèrent et le loup-garou tomba lourdement au sol.

-Je te crois, Derek, homme-loup. C'est pourquoi je vais te révéler la prophétie.

Derek, abasourdis, se laissa faire lorsque le vielle homme se rapprocha en claudiquant, tendant la paume de sa main droite devant lui. Lorsque cette dernière entra au contact du front de Derek , une intense lumière inonda son esprit.

_Derek savait. _


	4. Retour

Voilà le ptit dernier, j'en fait de plus en plus long dis donc.

Il y a dans ce chapitre quelques morceaux sans nos personnages adorées (Grrrr) mais c'est nécessaire pour mon intrigue.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (au vu du nombre de personne qui lit ma fanfics, ça me ferait bien plaisir).

Enjoy !

Kell Uzumaki j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra, il a été assez difficile à écrire. ^^

Spoiled Child Moi, mon plaisir c'est d'écrire, donc tant mieux ! Merci !

* * *

Chap 4 : Retour.

Lorsque l'Ermite enleva sa main froide du front de Derek, une foule de question se bousculait dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Mais il avait également conscience que ce n'était pas la personne en face de lui qui lui donnerait les réponses. Il allait devoir les découvrir lui même.

-_Le savoir dont tu es en possession, Homme-loup_, est précieux, le prévint le vieil homme. _Seules quelques personnes sur Terre l'ont acquis. Tu fais désormais partie de ces privilégiés. A toi de mener ton destin comme tu l'entend._

Ces paroles sentencieuses eurent un impact majeur sur l'alpha. Lui qui avait toujours cru que les événements de sa vie étaient tragiques et primordiales, voilà que toutes ces croyances avaient été balayés en une fraction de seconde.

_-Maintenant, vas, Homme-loup, et poursuit ton chemin. Voici ma dernière parole : chaque personne, chaque action a un rôle important à jouer. Nous sommes ici au delà du Bien et du Mal. Il s'agit ici d'une question de Nécessité. Sois brave, Homme-loup, car des heures sombres t'attendent._

Et lorsque l'érudit termina sa phrase, une bourrasque secoua les lieux, projetant du sable dans les yeux de Derek. Lorsqu'il récupéra sa vision, il était désormais seul dans la caverne. Seul le pentacle d'aconit lui prouva qu'il ne venait pas d'avoir une hallucination.

* * *

Le Diacre accélérait le pas, le claquement de ses sandales contre le marbre résonnait dans le hall désert. Seules les statues des anciens Saints étaient témoins de l'émoi qui habitait le saint homme. Il passa devant deux gardes qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui et pénétra le bureau du Saint père après avoir légèrement toqué contre la lourde porte en bois.

Le Pape Louis XXII consultait une série de document en face de lui, un crayon à la main. Sa mine sérieuse contrastait avec ses yeux verts, où l'on pouvait lire une gigantesque compassion pour le genre humain. En entendant son fidèle ami arriver, il cessa son activité et se repositionna sur son siège.

-Votre Sainteté, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Louis XXII fronça les sourcils. Le Diacre Francesco était classiquement un homme tempéré, qui laissait rarement ces émotions transparaître. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme devant lui : le souffle court, un léger filet de sueur perlait sur son front plissé par l'inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il, mon cher ami, pour te mettre dans un état semblable ?

Le Diacre souleva ses bras et révéla aux yeux du Pape ce qu'il tenait entre ces mains.

Il s'agissait d'un coffret en ébène, sertis par un fermoir en argent. Il fallait deux clés pour ouvrir le récipient. Le pape en avait une, la seconde était entre les mains du Concile.

En observant de plus près le coffret, Louis XXII remarqua que le petit rubis qui ornait le socle était devenu d'un noir opaque. Or, la dernière fois -la seule fois- qu'il avait vu ce dernier, lors de sa nomination, le rubis resplendissait d'un beau rouge sang.

Le Pape se redressa brusquement, et son torse se bomba. L'heure que chacun de ces prédécesseurs avaient redouté était arrivée, après plus de 2000 ans d'attente. Louis XXII fouilla sous sa toge et en sortis une clé en argent.

-Il me faut la seconde. Je vais réunis le Concile pour …

-Inutile, Votre Sainteté. Les membres se sont réunis en urgence il y a un quart d'heure et on décidé à l'unanimité de vous confier la garde de la seconde Clé.

Louis XXII marqua une brève pause, surpris. C'est la première fois depuis son investiture que le Concile parvenait à se mettre d'accord à l'unanimité. Mais après tout, cela était logique.

Le pape fit le tour de son bureau surchargé de notes et s'installa auprès de son ami. D'un geste sûr, il inséra la première clé dans le coffret. Le diacre fit de même avec la seconde.

Le récipient cliqueta, et un léger nuage de poussière s'échappa de l'ouverture. Le pape souleva le couvercle et en sortie une petite tablette en pierre recouverte par une série de symbole. Il s'agissait d'une langue seulement connu par les hommes d'églises.

Le Pape Louis XXII lu l'inscription.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, le Diacre vit les yeux de son supérieur s'écarquiller.

Une fois finis, Le Saint-père tituba légèrement, en se retenant à son bureau. Il inspira profondément, en murmurant la plus fervente des prières de sa vie, puis se redressa. Ce fut avec une voix implacable qu'il ordonna alors :

-Sieur Francesco, je vous démet de vos fonctions de Diacre, et je vous nomme Archevêque de la légion.

L'intéressé ne put cacher sa surprise. La dernière nomination d'un Archevêque de la Légion remontait à l'époque de la résurrection du prophète Jésus.

-Faites savoir que je dissous le Concile par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'article 12 de Notre Loi Sacrée. Allez quérir Sieur Jonathan et Sieur Pierre, et avertissez les que je les nomme Archevêques de la légion également. Le premier Conseil de Foi se déroulera dans 20 minutes, ici même. Indiquez également au Concile que je veux toutes les Clés de Symbole sur mon bureau avant la fin de la journée.

Le nouvel Archevêque de la Légion s'agenouilla brièvement, et se précipita vers la sortie, sa robe blanche voletant à ses pieds.

Le Pape Louis XXII, qui venait concrètement de prendre tout les pouvoirs au sein du Vatican, et au sein des représentants du Seigneur à travers le monde, décrocha son téléphone.

Il passa deux coups de fil : Un à Mahomet, le représentant de l'oumma et de la communauté musulmane, qui avait été désigné comme tel, et un au Rav Omadia Yossef, le chef officieux des grands Rabbins du monde. Les trois hommes s'accordèrent pour ce voir dans la nuit.

* * *

Une habitude s'était installée entre Stiles et Scott, voir même un jeu. Officiellement, ils n'étaient toujours que potes, mais dès qu'ils pouvait se retrouver seul, le masque tombait et il franchissait aisément la barrière de la simple fraternité.

Leurs comportements ne dépassaient jamais la branlette mutuelle. Le baiser que Scott avait déposé sur les lèvres de Stiles le fameux soir était le seul qu'ils avaient échangés depuis 9 jours. Stiles avait interprété ce geste comme un des effets de la drogue et de l'alcool.

Et c'était le seul regret de Stiles, de ne pas pouvoir approfondir l'exploration des lèvres charnus de son ami. Quand ils s'amusaient, à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Stiles alors que le père de ce dernier s'affairait en bas, Stiles conservait les yeux grand ouvert, dévorant des yeux le corps de Scott. Ce dernier quand à lui fixait la virilité de Stiles sur laquelle il s'activait, ou il reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Mais jamais Scott ne le regardait droit dans les yeux lorsqu'ils assouvissaient mutuellement leurs passions.

Excepté ce regret -mais Stiles n'avait pas abandonné la partie pour autant et il espérait bien un jour introduire sa langue dans cet antre secret – Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et aussi satisfait.

Il jouait littéralement avec Scott. Pas plus tard que la veille, en pleine classe de chimie, pendant qu'ils essayaient de réaliser une expérience censé produire un liquide fluorescent, Stiles s'était amusé à frôler les jambes de son ami. Il avait choisit sciemment la dernière paillasse tout au fond de la classe, pour que personne ne remarque son petit manège.

Scott avait déglutit et son regard avait balayé la classe, de peur d'être découvert. Stiles, lui, tirait une immense satisfaction de l'inconfortable plaisir de son ami. C'était peut être une petit vengeance pour le délaisser chaque soir pour aller retrouver Allison.

La main sur son genou, Stiles remonta doucement jusqu'à la braguette de Scott tandis que leur professeur s'évertuait à leur expliquer la réaction chimique qu'ils étaient censé reproduire. En arrivant au pénis gorgée de sang de Scott, Stiles poussa un léger ronronnement, qui fit tressaillir son ami de plaisir.

Délicatement, le cœur battant la chamade, d'une main, il ouvrit la braguette de Scott et en sortit sa virilité. Pour éviter d'être vu, Stiles était obligé de branler son ami à l'horizontale, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Scott, bien au contraire.

-Et maintenant, vous devez rajouter 25 Ml de Sulfure d'iode...

Scott commença la manipulation lorsque Stiles retira sa main.

Son ami le regarda, interrogateur, et un chouilla déçu de l'arrêt du traitement que Stiles lui prodiguait, lorsqu'il inspira bruyamment à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Stiles avait également libérer sa masculinité de son pantalon et avait, dans un silence absolue qui avait demandé à Stiles un effort surhumain, jouit dans sa main un peu en catastrophe.

Scott, un sourire carnassier accroché sur le visage, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand la main de Stiles -remplie de sperme chaud- retourna sur son pénis. Stiles recommença le long mouvement de va et viens, utilisant sa semence comme un lubrifiant. Scott ne tarda pas à jouir, giclant abondement sur la main de son ami et sur le sol.

Stiles, satisfait de son action, caressa encore quelques instants le pénis de Scott qui gardait une certaine énergie pour finalement la retirer. Avec un certain regret, Scott referma sa braguette.

-Putain, Stiles, je ne sais pas où tu as appris ces conneries, mais t'es sacrément doué !

Stiles sourit sous le compliment et chuchota :

-Que veux tu Scott, tu as un Dieu du sexe à côté de toi ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais je t'apprendrais si tu veux ...

Scott se retourna et le frappa à l'épaule :

-Blaireau ! Tu t'es entendu gémir quand je …

-Hummmm, Messieurs, je vous dérange peut être ?

Scott et Stiles se retournèrent à l'unisson vers leur professeur qui se trouvait dangereusement proche de leur paillasse.

-Eh bien Messieurs, qu'est ce que je viens tout juste d'expliquer ?

Une fois de plus, le sérieux de Stiles les sauva, puisqu'il parvint à débiter tout son cours en rapport avec l'expérience, tout en rajoutant quelques commentaires personnels. Le professeur, satisfait, oublia rapidement l'incident. Pas Scott et Stiles qui avaient eu une frousse d'enfer.

-Intello, insulta Scott sans ouvrir la bouche.

Stiles répliqua en lui essuyant sa main remplis de leurs semences conjuguées sur le bras dénudé du jeune loup-garou, provoquant un mouvement de recul de ce dernier.

-Si tu continu, le louveteau, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas sur ton bras que je m'essuierais !

Stiles voulait énerver Scott, mais lorsqu'il vit dans le regard de son ami une lueur d'intérêt, il se dit qu'il faudrait peut être bientôt passer à l'échelon supérieur. Stiles avait hâte.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner à la cafétéria, que l'incident survint. Stiles et Scott était face à face, seuls à une table. Le pied de Scott caressait l'entrejambe de son ami, alors que sa conversation était des plus sérieuses : son point de vue sur l'évolution des arrières de terrain en football américain. Évidemment, Stiles n'écoutait rien, et profitait à plein régime du traitement que son ami lui procurait en dessous de la table.

C'est à cet instant que Jackson rentra dans la salle de la cafétéria. Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent brusquement, toute excitation envolée.

Jackson était dans une forme d'enfer : son bronzage récent lui donnait le teint d'une personne en excellente santé, et il semblait avoir fait de la musculation, au vue de son impressionnante carrure qui semblait s'être démultipliée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Un léger sourire barrant son visage, il chercha du regard quelqu'un alors que tout les lycéens l'observait dans un silence assourdissant.

Ce quelqu'un, ce fut Stiles. Lorsque Jackson le localisa, son petit rictus se transforma en un franc sourire, et il se dirigea d'une démarche ferme vers l'adolescent qui commençait à sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

-Ah Stilinski, te voilà !

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement, et Scott vient se placer devant son ami, toutes griffes sorties.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jackson ?

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Stiles mis le doigt sur une impression dérangeante qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait aperçut le sportif. Jackson avait ses deux bras.

Suivant le regard de l'adolescent, Jackson sourit de plus belle et expliqua :

-Ah, Stilinski, tu sais, je vois de plus en plus d'avantage à ne pas être comme Scott et Derek. Je suis comment dire .. unique. Disons que je bénéficie de certaines propriétés de reptiles. Je vais pas te dévoiler tout mes secret, Stilinski, mais disons que j'ai quelques ressemblances avec le lézard tu sais le reptile où si tu lui arrache la queue, elle repousse ...

Stiles afficha une moue dégoûté.

-Ah oui, Stilinski, on a connu moins ragoutant, mais j'avoue que sur le coup, c'était bien pratique …

Scott l'interrompis :

-Et tu veux quoi, vu que la dernière fois excepté bouffer de l'humain, tu ne voulait pas grand chose d'autre …

Jackson sembla se crisper, mais il répondit cependant :

-Ah, mais ça, Scott, c'était avant … Maintenant que j'ai rencontré des gens charmants, je me focalise sur une autre proie, disons des bêtes plus poilus.

Jackson avait bien insisté sur ces derniers mots. Le message était clair. Jackson était devenu un chasseur.

-C'est beaucoup moins ennuyant, continua le revenant, et après tu te sens beaucoup moins coupable. Ce que ...

Jackson se tut, car Danny l'avait empoigné par les épaules et l'avait forcé à se retourner pour lui faire face. Jackson, surpris, ne put esquiver le poing de Danny qui vint s'écraser sur sa mâchoire.

-Tiens Connard. Ça t'apprendra à prévenir ton futur meilleur ami quand tu décidera une nouvelle fois de te casser à cause de tes humeurs de gonzesse, pour éviter qu'il crève de trouille en te croyant mort dans un caniveau.

Jackson, à terre, sembla désolé, mais Danny continua

-N'y pense même pas mec. Trop tard pour les excuses. Maintenant trouve toi d'autres potes, parce que si tu reviens me parler, je te brise en deux. Capich ?

Danny se retourna sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. Scott et Stiles profita de la confusion pour se faufiler dehors également.

-Rahhh, avoua Stiles, je crois que l'on devrait faire un cadeau à Danny, tu sais pour avoir été si courageux et tout et tout …

Scott souris, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Après ces quelques mois de tranquillité, voilà que les emmerdes revenaient. La boule de stress qui avait réussis à disparaître revint en force, se localisant pile au niveau de son estomac.

* * *

Cette soirée là, Stiles et Scott ne firent rien de particulier, excepté rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou plus précisément Scott dans les bras de Stiles.

C'est la première fois depuis que Scott était devenu loup-garou que Stiles avait l'impression d'être le protecteur dans leur relation. Attendris, il passa la soirée à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes alors que Scott l'écoutait les yeux clos.

La dépendance de Scott à Stiles devenait de plus en plus évidente : tant au niveau des cours que pendant leurs temps libres. Au tout début, c'était Stiles qui entreprenait leurs session « plaisir », mais désormais c'était Scott qui faisait le premier pas quasiment systématiquement. C'est pourquoi Stiles osa poser ce soir là une question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours déjà :

-Scott, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment de parler de ça, avec Jackson l'invincible qui a ramener ces grosses fesses de crétin en ville et tout, mais je me disais, tu vois ça fait tout de même un petit moment où on se tourne autours et tout, mais on ne parle jamais de ce qui se passe vraiment. Entend moi bien, je veux pas faire ma meuf, je veux pas étaler mes sentiments « ahhh Scott je te kiffeeeee graaaveeee » mais je pense que ça serait sympa que tu me parle un peu quand même, même si je sais que …

Il fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par Scott qui se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, saisis l'occasion et répondit au geste de Scott.

Ce fut très tendre : leurs langues, hésitantes, se caressèrent doucement, presque timidement pour au final s'étreindre avec plus de force. Sentir la barbe de trois jours de Scott frôler sa joue plu immédiatement à Stiles, qui aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps.

Un stade avait été franchis, ils le savaient bien tout les deux. On était passé à un jeu que certains potes auraient pu faire, à quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense, quelque chose de _différent_.

Leurs corps ne se frottaient pas à l'autre pas parce qu'ils voulaient ressentir du plaisir, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils en avaient _besoin_. Ajouté à ce langoureux mouvement le le baiser humide, et les deux garçons furent très proche d'un orgasme fantastique.

C'est ce qui effraya Scott. Auparavant le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit avec Stiles était différent de celui ressentit avec Allison, l'absence de baiser y jouant probablement un rôle mais ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement son corps, son pénis qui réclamait Stiles, c'était également sa bouche,son cœur, et le plaisir qu'il l'enivrait ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui qu'il connaissait avec Allison. S'en était d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dépasser le seuil de satisfaction auquel Allison l'habituait.

D'un simple jeu un peu étrange, sa relation avec Stiles venait instantanément de changer de nature, et était devenu une véritable histoire. Une histoire que le jeune loup-garou ne se sentait pas près à vivre- ou à assumer. Il repoussa Stiles, peut être un peu trop brusquement et sortit de sa chambre en sautant par sa fenêtre, en laissant un Stiles ému par le comportement de son ami. Il comprenait qu'il lui fallait du temps, mais il ne savait pas ce que le temps donnerait comme résultat.

* * *

La journée du lendemain au lycée fut morose, Scott l'évitait, mais il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce comportement, puisque Allison le coinça à un interclasse :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Scott ? Il n'est pas venu ce matin avant la sonnerie me voir, et depuis il m'évite tout le temps et il ne répond pas à mes messages.

Stiles fut incapable de tout lui avouer, et cela suffit à agacer Allison, qui le snoba en force.

Le même jeu recommença le lendemain, et Stiles commença à se sentir très seul. Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait, Danny mangeait avec lui à la cafet' mais cela ne remplaçait pas Scott.

Stiles réalisa que, même s'il n'était pas amoureux de Scott, les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard était tout de même assez proche, et il souffrait du mutisme de son amant.

C'est pourquoi dans l'après midi, il le suivit en cachette et le coinça dans les WC pour homme. Lorsque Scott le vit, il parut mal à l'aise mais Stiles ne lui laissa aucune échappatoire. Il le pris dans ses bras en murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de déclencher une crise de larme. Stiles n'avait jamais vu Scott pleurer avant aujourd'hui, et cela le rendit d'autant plus triste. Tout ce qu'il pu saisir à travers deux sanglots de son ami fut un :

-_Mais mec, tu comprend pas ? Hier, tu sentais comme Allison.._.

Puis Scott se dégagea brusquement et s'enfuit.

Le lendemain, samedi, Stiles refusa de se lever et son père s'assit à son chevet, la main sur son front.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre Stiles …

Devant le silence de son fils, son père le borda et l'intima à rester au lit. Après tout, on était samedi, et il n'avait rien de prévu ce jour là.

* * *

Le week-end fut long et ennuyeux, et Stiles sombra dans un gouffre de tristesse lorsqu'il reçu un mail de Scott :

« Mec, comprend que ces derniers jours, j'ai été tiraillé par notre amitié, mes pulsions, tes pulsions, le désir d'expérience et le désir d'une vie plus simple. Je m'excuse de ma réaction, mais il faut qu'on arrête. J'espère qu'on continuera à être pote, et qu'on finira par rigoler de tout ça. »

Une vie plus simple ? Rire de cette histoire ? Stiles, abasourdit, fut envahis par un sentiment de peine et de solitude sans borne. Et il n'avait absolument personne à qui en parler. Son père aurait pu comprendre, mais Stiles ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt de lui raconter son attirance pour les hommes.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la semaine suivante, en passant devant l'église de la ville, que Stiles, poussé par un instinct soudain, franchis le seuil de la maison du seigneur.

L'église était vide. Quelques cierges au fond à gauche finissaient de se consumer. C'était probablement la troisième fois que Stiles rentrait dans un tel lieu, mais il était désormais une telle épave sentimentale qu'il éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de se confier. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'un prêtre tenu par le secret de la confidence pour vider son sac ?

Il rentra dans le confessionnal et tira le rideau pour préserver un peu d'intimité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison et une voix masculine l'invita à se confesser.

Stiles se libéra de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, excepté le côté surnaturel de l'histoire. Il parla de sa mère, de Lydia, de Derek, de Scott, de son infini sentiment de solitude qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais surmonter.

Si Stiles aurait pu voir le prêtre, il se serait posé des questions. En effet, durant tout le récit, le prête acquiesça d'un air compatissant mais son expression changea littéralement lorsque Stiles décrit la soirée avec Derek. L'évocation de cet état de Stase poussa l'homme d'église à prier en silence, murmurant pour lui même « _Stasia Erectus diabolica»_ et à dire une fois que Stiles se tût :

-Mon enfant, votre vie est sombre, trop sombre pour un simple homme.

-Que dois-je faire Monsieur -euh Mon Père ?

-Crois tu pouvoir te remettre de ces récents événements, mon enfant ?

Stiles sonda son cœur, et ne vit que tristesse -d'être abandonné d'abord par sa mère, et Scott mais surtout par Derek, et de son infini solitude.

-Je ne crois pas mon père. Pourquoi vivre si ce n'est que pour ressentir la souffrance ?

La prêtre s'excusa mentalement auprès de son Dieu, et accepta le châtiment -l'enfer pour l'éternité- pour ce qu'il allait accomplir. Mais il l'accepta car il était un soldat de Dieu, et cela impliquait des sacrifice.

-Mon enfant, certaines personnes ne sont pas faîte pour ce monde, elle n'y survive simplement pas. Elles ne trouveront la libération qu'à la fin du chemin, mais en attendant, elles devront supporter le fardeau d'une vie emplie de douleur.

Stiles acquiesça. Le discours du l'homme coïncida exactement avec son état d'esprit. Il partit, le cœur lourd, de sombres pensées flottant autours de lui.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, deux jours sans manger, sans boire -au grand désespoir de son père qui avait appelé trois fois un médecin- qu'il pris la décision de mettre en œuvre ce que le prêtre lui avait confier.

Il écrivit une brève lettre à son père, remplis d'amour, et la déposa sur son lit.

Puis il entra dans la salle de bain, saisis un rasoir, s'assit dans la baignoire, songea _« à quoi bon ? »_ et se trancha les veines.

Huit kilomètres plus loin, Scott se réveilla en pleine angoisse, comme si une partie de son cœur avait été arraché. Complètement perdu, il se mis à hurler à la mort.

Le pire fut pour Derek. Tout juste rentré de son voyage en France, il vomit tripes et boyaux à l'instant précis au le fil de la lame trancha les veines de Stiles, le vidant progressivement de sa vie. Envahis d'une terreur indicible, au delà de ce que l'humain peut supporter, il se transforma en une milliseconde – la transformation la plus rapide et la plus douloureuse de sa vie- et fonça dans la nuit noire, avec une unique pensée en tête :

_STILES !_


	5. Fusion partie 1

Salut à tous.

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite, qui est tellement longue que je l'ai divisé en deux parties. Le prochain chapitre arrive demain au plus tard à minuit, promis.

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire !

Laissez vos reviews : quand je vois que la fic a était lu prés d'un millier de fois et 9 commentaires, je me dis que ma histoire est peut être moyenne. Donc commentez (vous êtes pas obligé de dire que vous aimez, juste donnez vos impressions, ça m'aiderait ^^)

**a ** : je veux bien te prévenir, mais ton commentaire a été modéré.

**A tequila.29 **: Ah ah je suis un sadique, j'aime faire durer le suspens ^^ Moi aussi je suis un grand fan de Sterek, mais je trouve que la relation Stiles Scott a tout de même un potentiel. Alors pourquoi s'en priver:p merci pour tes compliments.

**A liz54210** : merciiii et je me retiens, parce que j'ai tellement d'idée que si je couchait tout sur le papier, ça deviendrait illisible. J'espère que le chap te plaira !

**A kell uzumaki** : merci pour ta review, ça fait bien plaisir:p Rohh je veux pas que tu boude, allez hop je m'arrange pour éviter ça!^^ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, je l'ai trouvé difficile à écrire.

**A shalfox **: merci ! Je suis impatient moi d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre !

**A Spoiled child** : Merciii ! Dsl pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire, y'a toujours pas mal de coquilles qui m'échappent. Je suis un habitué du papier, et la relecture sur pc, je trouve ça difficile ^^

Bon, j'arrête de parler,

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Fusion (partie 1).

* * *

_48 heures plus tôt, Vatican._

La seizième sessions du Conseil de Foi allait arriver à sa fin. Les personnes disposées autour d'une lourde table en fer faisait triste mine. Le Pape Louis XXII sembla sur le point de parler, ces Archevêques de la Légion le regardant fixement -comme s'il allait, d'une simple parole, résoudre cette situation cauchemardesque- lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le Saint père le décrocha en activant le haut parleur.

-Monseigneur, je suis désolé d'interrompre le Conseil, mais j'ai une information capitale à vous transmettre.

-Allez-y Ma sœur.

-Un prêtre d'Atlanta, en Géorgie, aux États unis a cherché à joindre le Concile. Je me suis permis de le mettre en attente sur votre ligne, Monseigneur, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter le mot clé que vous nous avez transmis._ Stasia Erectus Diabolica_.

Tout les participants de la réunion se relevèrent à l'unisson. Le pape les intima au silence d'un regard et ordonna :

-Passez le moi.

Un bip se fit entendre suivit de la voix d'un homme qui se présenta.

-Bonjour, Mon enfant. Vous vous adressez directement au Conseil de Foi, que je préside en tant que Pape.

L'homme au bout du fil déglutit discrètement, mais ce fut néanmoins avec une voix claire qu'il raconta son histoire. Lorsqu'il arriva au Discours qu'il avait tenu au jeune homme, le prêtre éclata en sanglot.

Louis XXII était parfaitement conscient du sacrifice que cet homme de foi avait accomplis. Dans le secret de son âme, il lui voua une gratitude éternel, mais face à ces collaborateurs, il resta silencieux. Le prêtre le compris parfaitement, et après avoir donné quelques détails techniques, la communication fut rompue.

-Activez notre cellule aux États-unis, qu'il retrouve ce Stiles Stilinski et le…

-Pardonnez moi mon père le coupa l'Archevêque Francesco.

Les autres le regardèrent abasourdis par son audace. Interrompre le Saint père ? Mais le Pape Louis XXII agita sa main d'une manière désinvolte en répétant :

-Je vous ai déjà indiqué mes amis – et ce sera le dernière fois que je le dirais -, que pendant ces conseils, je souhaitais que nous soyons à égalités, sans la lourdeur du protocole J'ai besoin de contradictions pour faire évoluer nos réflexions, pas de serviles serviteurs. Continuez, mon ami.

-D'après le peu que vous nous avez confié de la Prophétie, poursuivit l'Archevêque, enhardis par les encouragements du Saint père, l'histoire du prêtre ne peut concorder avec ce que l'on recherche.

-Précisez votre pensée, murmura Louis XXII, songeur.

-Le prêtre a indiqué que le jeune homme serait … homosexuel. Cela ne peut pas être physiquement possible.

Le Pape pesa le pour et le contre.

-Je comprend votre point de vue, et dans une autre situation, je le rejoindrais. Mais pas aujourd'hui. La Prophétie a été divulguée. Certes, ce jeune homme semble être une brebis égarée, et donc une faible chance d'être une de nos cibles, mais l'enjeu est trop important ici. Un de mes professeurs, un homme extrêmement sage, m'a appris que parfois, nous sommes simplement au delà du Bien et du Mal. Il s'agit parfois d'une question de Nécessité. Et si j'ai bien appris une chose singulière durant mon existence, c'est que lorsque la Nécessité veut, elle peut.

L'ancien Diacre acquiesça. Le Pape Louis XXII repris donc :

-Activez notre cellule aux États-unis, qu'il retrouve ce Stiles Stilinski et qu'il le purifie.

Tous autours de cette table déglutirent. Ils savaient tous ce que le terme _purifier _signifiait réellement.

* * *

-On est au carrefour Lemesle. On prend la prochaine sortie, on sera là d'ici une dizaine de minute.

L'ambulancier raccrocha sa radio et jeta un œil derrière. Ces collègues pratiquaient un massage cardiaque sur un adolescent qui s'était tranché les veines.

-_Une tragédie_, songea le conducteur. _Ce gosse a le même âge que le mien._

Puis ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la voiture devant eux qui bougeait à la vitesse d'une limace, malgré la sirène stridente de l'ambulance qui raisonnait dans le silence nocturne.

A l'arrière, un médecin pratiquait les premiers soins d'urgences sur Stiles. L'adolescent était en arrêt cardiaque depuis près de 30 minutes. Son teint blanchâtre traduisait l'impressionnante quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Il serait déjà mort si le médecin, ancien traumatologue de l'armée, n'avait pas cru le père du garçon en affirmant qu'il était donneur universel. C'est pourquoi, depuis prés de dix minutes, la seule chose qui le maintenait dans ce monde était la petite tubule de plastique qui reliait une artère de son père à la veine de Stiles. Le médecin savait qu'il risquait des poursuites judiciaires, mais il doutait que l'homme, terrorisé en face de lui, ne lui colle un procès pour avoir tenté cette manœuvre pour sauver son fils.

L'ambulance arriva à l'entrée de l'hôpital par un dérapage contrôlé et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui les menait à l'entrée des urgences. Stiles fut rapidement pris en charge. La dernière fois que son père le vit, il était allongé sur un brancard, le corps quasi-froid, poussé par une myriade d'infirmiers et de médecins.

Le shérif eut le droit à l'intégrale. Les services sociaux virent lui parler, puis ses confrères de la police. Il raconta à tous la même histoire : le téléphone l'avait réveillé, c'était Scott, un ami de Stiles qui hurlait dans le combiné d'aller sauver Stiles. A demi endormis, il ne s'était pas posé de question et s'était précipité dans la chambre de son fils pour y trouver un lit vide. Puis il était allé dans la salle de bain où il avait découvert son fils baignant dans le sang. Il avait aussitôt appelé les urgences.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête par compassion et lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

-Stiles, c'est un brave garçon, on est avec toi.

* * *

Et le shérif les remercia d'un vague sourire, perdu dans son esprit où il revivait en boucle la découverte du corps ensanglantée de son fils. Encore et encore.

Le Shérif n'était pas le seul à revivre cette scène. Derek, toujours à moitié transformé, était roulé en boule dans un égout à proximité de l'hôpital. Indifférent à l'odeur putride que charriait l'eau usagée, l'alpha, les yeux rougeoyant, se remémorait également le moment où il avait découvert le corps inanimée de Stiles. Il était parvenu à la maison de l'adolescent en une fraction de minute. Sautant, plus qu'il ne courrait, Derek avait entendu, lorsqu'il s'était engouffré dans la ruelle où demeurait Stiles, la sonnerie aigu d'un téléphone qui s'arrêta brusquement. D'un gigantesque bond, il avait atterris au premier étage de la bâtisse, défonçant à son impact plusieurs ardoises, et avait regardé à travers la fenêtre.

Il avait vu le shérif en pleurs, tenant Stiles entre les mains, qui faisait pression sur un amas de torchons ensanglantés aux niveaux des poignets de l'adolescent, un téléphone échoué à leur côté. Puis il avait entendit l'homme hoqueter :

-S'il vous plaît, vite ! Dépêchez vous !

L'ambulance n'était arrivée que de longues minutes plus tard -beaucoup trop longue pour Derek – et il avait vu une équipes d'ambulanciers emmener Stiles à toute vitesse.

L'alpha avait suivit le véhicule à l'odeur -quasi écœurante- du sang, et s'était calfeutré dans une bouche d'égout proche du centre de soin.

Il attendait depuis, en gémissant tel une bête blessée, ressentant toujours le gouffre gigantesque qui s'était ouvert au dessus de son cœur il y avait prés de trente minutes maintenant.

* * *

Les voix calmes des praticiens dans le bloc opératoire contrastaient avec le bip strident d'une des machines placées à côté de Stiles.

-Rajoutez 5 mg d'épinéphrine.

Une infirmière s'exécuta rapidement, insérant le liquide dans un des nombreux tuyaux reliées au corps de Stiles.

Le chef de la chirurgie avertit son équipe :

-On lui laisse encore 5 mn. Après on arrête. Je refuse de redonner au Shérif un légume à la place de son fils.

Puis, s'approchant de l'oreille de l'adolescent, il lui murmura, de tel façon que seul Stiles pouvait l'entendre :

-Grouillez vous, Monsieur Stilinski, le temps est contre vous.

* * *

_Au delà du temps et de l'espace, Stiles, entièrement nu, marchait dans le néant. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le néant avait une apparence physique. Les contours de chaque choses étaient flous, imperceptibles. Même les noms de ces objets qui ornementaient cet étrange endroit, échappait à Stiles, comme un mot que l'on aurait sur le bout de la langue. _

_Il marchait donc, insouciant, serein lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement devant lui. Il le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit pour être exact, car les sons dans cette place étaient comme cotonneux. _

_La plus belle femme que Stiles n'ai j'aimais vu apparu délicatement devant lui. Une lourde chevelure brune cascadait sur ses épaules, une légère robe ocre couvrait sa nudité. Ses yeux, d'un bleu infini, se répercuta au tréfonds de l'âme de Stiles. Cette fois ci, il put dénommer sans aucun problème la personne qui lui faisait face._

_-Maman …_

_Lorsque sa mère prit la parole, sa voix avait des allures de chants cristallins._

_-Mon amour, ma chair et mon sang. Si tu savais combien j'étais impatiente de te revoir._

_Mû par un instinct, il se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui le câlina un long moment._

_-Mon chéri, il est vrai que j'étais impatiente de te revoir, mais peut être pas à ce point, pas si tôt._

_L'esprit embrumé de Stiles mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici de si bonne heure._

_-Stiles, mon cœur, es tu réellement sûr d'être prêt à me rejoindre ?_

_Une image s'imposa aussitôt en Stiles. Celle d'une homme, le visage au trait dur mais au regard tendre- bien que rougeoyant- , une barbe de trois jours envahissant son menton, les cheveux en bataille. _

_Stiles réalisa qu'il était mort pour cette homme, sans savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'est qui vouait plus d'amour à cet individu qu'à lui même._

_-Mon ange, il ne faut pas abandonner._

_Puis sa mère le repoussa brusquement. Elle leva haut sa main, et en l'abaissant, donna à Stiles la plus fantastique gifle qu'il n'ait jamais reçu._

_La douleur irradia aussitôt dans tout son corps et ses poignets se mirent à gonfler rapidement._

_-BATS TOI MON FILS !_

_Et la femme le gifla de nouveau, avec plus de force si c'était possible. Stiles cru que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps. Mais à peine eut il le temps d'inspirer une goulée d'air que sa mère recommença._

_Aussitôt, une gigantesque force le happa, l'éloignant de sa mère à une vitesse folle. Le monde défilait indistinctement autour de lui, et soudainement, au sein de sa poitrine, son cœur implosa. _

* * *

-Heure du décès, 23h52.

Le médecin était écœuré. C'était un de ces rares instant où son métier lui donnait envie de vomir et de balancer toutes les objets présent dans la pièce contre le mur.

Il savait que cette sensation passerait.

Il resta debout, immobile, pendant que les infirmières s'affairaient autours du corps désormais sans vie du garçon, éteignant les machines et retirant progressivement chaque tubes.

Une étudiante en médecine, les mains tremblantes, se mit soudain à pleurer, choquée. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt sous le regard compatissant du médecin.

_-Elle fera un bon médecin_, songea ce dernier, l'âme en deuil.

Le manège autours de la dépouille de Stiles dura encore quelques minutes puis il fut brusquement le dernier dans la pièce.

Il ne savait pas comment annoncer au shérif que son fils était mort. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, était désemparé.

Une femme, du même âge, entra dans le bloc opératoire. Elle se prénommait Lucie. Elle et lui avaient effectuées leurs études ensemble, et ils étaient devenu au fil du temps des amis, mais surtout des soutiens infaillibles, indispensable au métier qu'ils effectuaient. Cependant, en croisant le regard de son ami, Lucie sut que cette fois, elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Son ami s'était trop impliqué dans le soin de son patient. Seul le temps aurait raison de cette souffrance, bien qu'elle sut que son compagnon garderait à jamais une cicatrice de son histoire. C'était le lot quotidien de ses pairs. Elle avait elle même ces propres stigmates.

* * *

La jeune étudiante en médecine pleurait doucement sur le parvis de l'hôpital. L'air frais n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

Les yeux envahis par les larmes, elle ne vit pas l'homme se positionner face à elle.

-Qui y a t-il, mon enfant, pour que vous soyez aussi désemparée ?

Elle releva son visage tordu par le chagrin et hoqueta à l'homme d'église qu'elle découvrit :

-Excusez moi, Monsieur. Je suis étudiante, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de la mort.

L'homme posa une main réconfortante sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille.

-Vous exercez une profession difficile Mademoiselle. Vous savez, dans l'ancien temps, on racontait que si l'homme de foi, le médecin et l'avocat arboraient des robes noirs, c'est parce que c'étaient les seuls à avoir fait le deuil des espoirs de notre monde. Je ne suis pas d'accord. La vie sera toujours injuste, mais grâce à votre métier, à votre cœur, vous pourrez tenter de guérir petit à petit l'humanité.

L'étudiante, un peu calmée, hocha brièvement la tête.

-Peut être. Mais comment réagir lorsque l'homme est capable de détruire des villes entières d'un claquement de doigts, mais reste incapable de sauver un ado qui a tenté de se tuer ?

Le prêtre, soudainement intéressé, demanda brusquement :

-Un adolescent ? Ne serait ce pas un garçon, dont le nom est Stilinski ?

La jeune étudiante, réalisant que l'homme face à lui connaissait apparemment le jeune garçon, inspira profondément, et s'auto-disciplina pour revenir à son rôle de personnel soignant. Elle se rappela ses cours et les mis en exécution.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, posa à son tour une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais le jeune homme, Stiles Stilinski, est décédé ce soir suite à un suicide. Notre équipe a fait tout notre possible pour le réanimer mais en vain. Notre équipe social est à votre disposition si vous souhaitez en parler, et …

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait cru discerner dans les yeux du prêtre en face d'elle, au fond de ces yeux, pas de la tristesse mais du … _soulagement._

Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle retira sa main et murmura :

-Maintenant, Monsieur, veuillez m'excusez, je dois retourner à mon travail.

Elle se retourna, non sans observer à la dérobé l'homme qu'elle quittait.

Le prêtre sortit précipitamment un portable de sa sacoche, appuya sur un unique bouton, et se mit à parler très rapidement.

Cette fois, le jeune femme n'eut plus de doute. L'homme affichait clairement un immense soulagement. Écœurée, elle se demanda dans quelle monde elle vivait.

* * *

Lucie répéta :

-Allez, viens Gilles, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, et le père a le droit de savoir que son fils est mort.

Mais le médecin, prostré, ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'approcha de la dépouille et remit doucement en place une mèche de cheveux.

Il se figea, terrifié.

Lucie réagit aussitôt :

-Quoi ?

Gilles releva doucement sa main et la plaça à un centimètre du nez du garçon. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes lorsqu'il se mit à soudainement à gémir.

-IL RESPIRE ! J'AI BESOIN D'UN CHARIOT DE RÉA ! VITE !

Hallucinée, Lucie déclencha la sonnette d'urgence, et observa de loin la multitude de personnels soignants qui venait de quitter la pièce il y avait moins de cinq minutes revenir en courant, et son ami ordonner :

-Je veux un U.C.B, un test du sang, et une analyse de sa fréquence cardio. Tout de suite.

Ce n'est qu'après deux minutes de traitements intensifs que toutes les personnes dans la salle purent voir, ébahis, la poitrine de Stiles se soulever distinctement, bientôt suivit par le bip-bip rassurant de son électrocardiogramme. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-C'est un putain de miracle.

Et pas une seule personne dans la pièce ne songea le contraire.

* * *

Stiles n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Il était plus coutumier de sa sœur jumelle : la poisse.

Mais aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, Stiles bénéficia d'une chance peu commune qui lui sauva la vie.

Le prêtre que l'étudiante avait rencontré avait pour mission de _purifier _Stiles Stilinski. Envoyé par la cellule, il avait passé les deux derniers jours à espionner les messages de la police et des urgences. Et ce soir, enfin, son travail avait payé. Il s'était précipité aux urgences, pour apprendre avec un soulagement évident qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de terminer le travail. Le jeune Stilinski s'en était chargé lui même.

Il en avait aussitôt référé à ses supérieurs quin soulagés, l'avait félicité, mais qui lui avait aussi conseillé de se ternir sur ses gardes, au cas où une nouvelle piste surgissait. Le prêtre avait répondu par la positive avec un dévouement sans borne, transporté intérieurement de joie par les félicitations du Saint père.

Si Stiles avait eu vent de cette histoire, il se serait marré et aurait rétorqué, avec son cynisme habituel :

-Ouais cool ! Mais on parle de moi là, _le Stiles_ maudit. On pari combien que ça ne va pas durer ?

Et malheureusement pour lui, Stiles Stilinski avait une fois de plus raison.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles revint à lui, son père cru qu'il allait s'écrouler de soulagement. Lorsque le médecin lui avait raconté l'opération -le miracle-, le shérif n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son fils. C'était un battant, comme sa mère.

Après l'embarras de Stiles devant le regard scrutateur de son père, et la promesse de ne jamais recommencer cette connerie, l'homme serra longuement son fils dans ces bras. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que si son fils avait un comportement suicidaire, cela n'allait pas disparaître avec une simple promesse. Mais au moins, il allait pouvoir tenter de le soigner, avec beaucoup de temps et d'amour. Même si la tâche semblait ardu, l'homme ne s'était jamais sentis autant en forme. Pour son fils, il allait déplacer des montagnes.

Stiles reçu beaucoup de visites : sa famille -dont sa tante qui ne venait jamais lui rendre visite- et ses amis. Les visites de Danny et Lydia firent beaucoup de bien à Stiles. Après leurs départs, il était souriant et avait retrouvé une partie de son mordant.

La visite de Isaac, l'un des protégés de Derek- fut quand à elle très étrange. Stiles confia à son père a posteriori que lui et Isaac n'avaient jamais été très proche. Et pourtant, pendant les 20 minutes où le garçon resta dans la chambre de son fils, le shérif le vit rougir une bonne dizaine de fois, malgré l'indifférence manifeste de Stiles.

Le même manège recommença avec un grand black, dont le shérif avait oublié le nom, mais il se souvenait qu'il s'occupait du nettoyage de la patinoire communale.

Pour rire, le Shérif qui tentait de divertir son fils, blagua en disant qu'il avait un sacré succès auprès des mecs. Stiles faillit s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

L'homme hallucina carrément -et n'était pas le seul au regard du visage surpris de son fils- , lorsqu'une sublime jeune blonde -une certaine Erika – roula un patin monumental à Stiles. Ce fut sa seule action, parce qu'elle sortie aussitôt de la chambre en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Stiles ne comprenait pas le comportement des trois protégés de Derek. Mais cela ne l'intriguait pas beaucoup, vu qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à songer à Derek, mais aussi à Scott. Son père lui avait raconté que s'il était encore en vie, c'était grâce à ce dernier.

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait su ce qu'il se tramait, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce bâtard -selon l'expression de Stiles- ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois. Si c'était pour ne plus lui adresser la parole, il aurait dû le laisser mourir.

Son père rentra finalement chez lui, laissant Stiles seul à l'hôpital. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, encore largement fatigué par ses blessures.

* * *

Un léger bruit extirpa Stiles d'un doux rêve où lui et Derek nageait tranquillement dans un lac, alors que son père, Scott, Allison et Lydia s'esclaffaient ensemble, installés autours d'une couverture de pique-nique sur la berge.

Ce bruit, c'était Scott et Allison qui venait de rentrer discrètement dans sa chambre.

-Stiles ? Murmura Allison.

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement.

-Stiles, c'est nous, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Le jeune adolescent ouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir au pied de son lit une Allison échevelée et un Scott dans un état pitoyable, le regard baissé.

-Comment tu vas, Stiles ? murmura doucement Allison.

Elle lui saisit le bras, et lui parla pendant un petit moment, alors que Scott restait silencieux à quelques pas, refusant obstinément de regarder Stiles.

Allison s'enquit de son état, puis une fois rassurée, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille que Scott ne parlait plus depuis l'incident, et qu'il avait refusé pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison d'aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle raconta qu'elle avait finalement réussis à le forcer à venir.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et sortit de la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux garçons.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma que Scott releva enfin ses yeux, et fixa Stiles. Aussitôt il blêmit et se précipita à ses côtés. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'enfouit au creux de l'épaule de son ami, silencieux.

Pas un mot ne furent échangés, mais les deux garçons parvinrent à se comprendre. Scott regrettait la façon dont il l'avait traité, et le regardait avec des yeux débordants d'amour. Stiles, quand à lui, ému par le comportement de son compagnon lui répondit avec une regard plein de tendresse. Scott compris que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

Comme pour dire au revoir, Scott rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Stiles et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Un hoquètement les arrêta dans leur mouvement. Allison les observait,une main sur la bouche, à travers la vitre de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle s'enfuit, bientôt poursuivis par Scott qui avant de partir, s'agrippa plus que nécessaire à la main de Stiles.

* * *

Après cet intermède, Stiles ne put dormir. L'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de lui affichait 4h32, et une infirmière venait tout juste de passer pour prendre sa tension. Étonnée de le voir réveillé, elle lui conseilla d'essayer de dormir.

-Ah, parce que vous croyez que c'est mon trip de rester réveillé dans cet chambre sans télévision, sans livres et sans internet ? Je suis suicidaire, pas soda-masochiste !

L'infirmière, légèrement heurtée, s'enfuit rapidement.

C'est près d'une heure plus tard que Stiles, toujours éveillé, entendit de nouveau un bruit dans le couloir. Une personne s'arrêta sur le seuil, comme hésitante, puis la poignée de la porte se mit en mouvement et la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Derek. Stiles se redressa brusquement de son lit. Derek, mal en point, sale, gardait sa tête baissée. Stiles, comme un automate, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

A quelques centimètres de Derek, sentant son lourd souffle chaud contre son coup dénudé, Stiles releva délicatement le visage de l'alpha, pour que leurs regards se croisent.

A l'instant précis où ce fut le cas, tout changea instantanément.


	6. Fusion partie 2

Chapitre : Fusion (partie 2).

Merci pour les review, ça fait bien plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Au même instant, Vatican.

Le pape Louis XXII travaillait tard ce soir là. Le conseil de Foi avait obtenu une bonne dizaines de nouvelles pistes, dont la plus perspicace localisait les cibles en Syrie. Le contexte géopolitique actuel ne facilitait pas les choses, mais son homonyme Mahomet avait de bons éléments sur place.

Le Saint-père soupira longuement, un doute l'assaillant. Se comportait il comme le Seigneur le souhaitait ?

Le Conseil de Foi s'était déjà occupé de purifier soixante huit personnes. Tant de vies enlevées par précaution. Le cœur serré, il imagina les nombreuses familles en deuil. Les cellules avaient réussis à masquer ces purifications, mais le Saint père savait. Et cette connaissance serait sa condamnation, son fardeau durant le reste de son règne.

Le bureau du Pape était plongé dans l'obscurité, seul une petite lumière éclairait le bureau en désordre. C'est pourquoi le Saint père remarqua la petite lueur rouge sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Dans un premier temps, il n'y prêta pas attention, puis son cerveau le prévint. C'était pile l'endroit où le coffret contenant la tablette prophétique était rangé.

Il s'approcha rapidement, et ouvrit le placard contenant ladite boîte. Aussitôt une vive lumière rouge envahit la pièce, des reflets chatoyants dansant sur le plafond.

La Pierre au centre du coffret était redevenu d'un rouge vif, mais la pierre semblait pulser, _comme si elle était en vie_. Effaré, le Pape prit le coffret et le déposa sur la table en fer forgé où se déroulait les Conseils de Foi.

Soucieux, Le Pape se dirigea vers le téléphone et convoqua ces Archevêques de la Légion.

* * *

A quelques centimètres de Derek, sentant son lourd souffle chaud contre son coup dénudé, Stiles releva délicatement le visage de l'alpha, pour que leurs regards se croisent.

A l'instant précis où ce fut le cas, tout changea instantanément.

Le monde entier cessa d'exister. Tout tourbillonna autours d'eux, les couleurs ayant disparu pour laisser place un unique gris terne qui recouvrait toutes choses en tourbillonnant autours d'eux. Seuls Stiles et Derek conservèrent leurs couleurs, et même plus si c'était possible.

Comme si la vie s'était brusquement mis à envahis leurs veines, chaque détails de leurs corps ressortaient plus marquant, plus voyant pour l'autre. Chacun ressentait ce que l'autre ressentait.

Exaltés, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent, le souffle coupé et les yeux grands ouverts.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un flot d'adrénaline se déversa dans le corps des deux hommes, balayant tout sur leurs passages.

Leurs cœurs affolés s'arrêtèrent brièvement, puis dans un souffle, repartirent à l'unisson, battant désormais la même cadence.

* * *

Le pape Louis XXII venait de raccrocher le téléphone lorsque la lumière qui illuminait la pièce se transforma. D'un rouge vif, une multitudes de lueurs colorées envahirent la pièce, telles une aurore boréale, offrant au Saint père le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'est jamais vu de ces yeux d'humains.

Puis l'intensité augmenta, et le Pape eut l'impression que la lumière filtrait au delà des murs pour illuminer toute la battisse et bien au delà.

Et soudainement, dans un murmure, tout disparu. Ébahis, le Saint père se rapprocha du coffret, et frôla du bout du doigt la pierre qui était redevenu inerte, en conservant cependant sa couleur vermeil.

C'est à cet instant que le coffret pris feu.

Louis XXII n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main que les flammes bleues, traduisant l'intensité de ces dernières, s'éteignirent dans un souffle.

Mais le mal était fait. Le Pape Louis XXII hurla à plein poumons de douleur et d'horreur, en découvrant sa main carbonisée.

Aussitôt, une impressionnante quantité de garde s'engouffra dans la pièce et découvrirent le Saint père, écroulé au sol, au pied de la table en fer qui était recouvert d'une fine couche de cendre.

Le Pape fut conduit immédiatement auprès d'un médecin, seuls restèrent dans la pièce deux Archevêques de la Légion, dont Sieur Francesco.

Ce dernier s'approcha du meuble et balaya du revers de la main un amas de cendre. Il découvris en dessous le coffret sacré. Mais ce dernier s'était métamorphosé.

Le couvercle, auparavant bombé, était dorénavant plat. La pierre au centre était resté, bien qu'elle semblait plus grosse à l'Archevêque. La nouveauté résidait dans les 9 petites émeraudes qui encerclait la pierre rouge centrale.

Seul la pierre vermeil semblait refléter une lumière venu d'ailleurs, les neuf autres pierres semblaient ternis par le temps, comme morte.

Sieur Francesco analysa cette transformation comme un mauvais présage, et se surpris à effectuer le signe de croix.

* * *

Ils étaient ensemble, enfin réunis, enfin complet.

Les sensations qui traversaient leurs corps tendus par l'extase étaient indescriptibles : un mélange d'excitation, de bonheur et de plaisir.

Comme si avant ce moment, ils étaient mort, et que désormais ils étaient en vie.

Leurs mains se frôlaient délicatement, tandis que leurs bouches continuaient leurs explorations mutuelles.

Les yeux mi clos, transporté d'ivresse, Stiles enroula ses bras autours des épaules de Derek, qui réagit en grognant, et d'une poigne ferme, le colla à lui.

Ce qui était déjà absolu se démultiplia alors, les transportant au delà de ce que tout humain -et n'importe quel être vivant – n'avait jamais exploré.

* * *

Erika, Boyd et Isaac, en plein entraînement, se figèrent à l'unisson. Sans se regarder, ils s'affalèrent au sol, envahis par un plaisir indescriptible. Extatique, ils se cambrèrent au sol, tel des animaux blessés.

Scott, quand à lui, prenait sa douche. Allison avait refusé de lui adresser la parole, et il était rentré chez lui, apeuré par le futur.

L'eau chaude qui coulait depuis une vingtaine de minute sur son corps dénudé n'arrivait pas à le détendre. C'est précisément à cet instant qu'il sentit son cœur défaillir, et qu'il s'écroula dans la baignoire. Sa tête heurta violemment le rebord, libérant un léger filet de sang, mais le loup-garou n'en avait cure. Une sensation de bien être absolu l'avait envahis, le laissant pantelant et hagard, ses pupilles dilatés par ses hormones.

* * *

Le monde avait cessé d'exister. Le baiser qui échangèrent semblait hors du temps. Mais ils étaient humains, et ils avaient besoin de respirer. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Aussitôt le tourbillon grisâtre autours d'eux cessa, et le monde retrouva ces couleurs d'origines. Légèrement hagard, ils se regardèrent. Stiles ne comprenait pas le phénomène auquel il était sujet, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Derek était là, avec lui.

Il avait maigris depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Son visage émaciée traduisait une profonde fatigue, mais ses yeux semblait contredire cette constation : ils luisaient d'un rouge éclatant, et son regard exprimait une tendresse infini envers Stiles.

Le cœur débordant de joie, Stiles peina à parler, comme si cet intermède lui avait enlever toutes ces facultés primaires.

-Derek …. Mon Derek …

Puis une vanne s'ouvrit, et la joie de Stiles se transforma rapidement.

L'alpha souris, mais se rembrunit aussitôt lorsque Stiles poursuivit :

-Très cher Derek … où te cachais tu Bordel ? Quatre mois. Quatre foutus mois sans une nouvelle, sans un signe de toi ! Ne refait jamais, jamais ça, tu entend, ou je t'étripe.

La menace était sérieuse, et Derek le comprit. Ce fut l'une des rares fois de sa vie où l'alpha eut réellement peur.

-QUATRE MOIS DEREK ! MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL !

Derek plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Stiles.

-Stilinski, baisse d'un ton. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censé être ici à cette heure ci.

Stiles, incapable de parler, le fusilla néanmoins du regard. Puis, sans le prévenir, son corps le trahis et il s'effondra mollement dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'à son lit et le déposa avec douceur.

-Stilinski, calme toi, je suis là, et je te promet de t'expliquer. Mais tu dois te reposer avant, tu es à bout de force.

-Nan, mais tu te fout de moi ? Parvint à répondre faiblement l'adolescent, tu t'es vu dernièrement ? Tu ressemble à un chien errant qui n'a rien mangé depuis deux semaines.

Derek s'esclaffa doucement.

-Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, Stilinski. Dors, je reste à côté de toi.

Devant le regard suspicieux de Stiles, le loup-garou rajouta :

-Je te le promet.

Et Stiles sut qu'il disait la vérité, sans savoir comment.

L'adolescent se positionna dans le lit, de tel manière que Derek se place derrière lui, dans la position de la cuillère.

Sentir le corps chaud de l'alpha contre lui réveilla une partie de l'anatomie de Stiles, qui pointa fièrement vers le ciel, dressant la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital comme une tente.

Cette fois, Derek ne put contenir un rire guttural, entre le rire et les grognements. Timide, il effleura du bout de doigt la virilité de Stiles, mais retira sa main aussitôt. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Pas tout de suite Stilinski. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tu sais, il y a pas mal de choses que je ne comprend pas, et je déteste ça. Tu es le premier … enfin tu vois quoi, le premier gars qui me fait de l'effet -et quel effet- mais tu sais, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, comme ça doit l'être pour toi.

Stiles rougit -en songeant à son histoire avec Scott -, provoquant un regard étonné de Derek mais sans s'appesantir sur la question, le loup-garou continua :

-Enfin bref, ça me fait peur. Quand j'ai été mordu, j'ai eu un maître, mon alpha qui était là avec moi. Là, les sensations sont différentes, et tellement plus fortes, et il y a personne pour m'expliquer -nous expliquer- pourquoi.

Stiles se colla plus à lui, comme pour le rassurer.

-Et puis, avant tout, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un mec, et je sais pas, il y a pleins de chose que je ne sais pas faire … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, avec un garçon, comment on … tu saisis ?

Stiles rigola à son tour devant l'embarra manifeste de Derek. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait exprimer de la gêne.

-Donc voici le programme, Stilinski. Tu dors, je dors, puis demain je te raconte ce que j'ai fait ces quatre derniers mois, toi aussi et puis on essaye de résoudre ça ensemble. Ça te va ?

Stiles était satisfait. Non seulement, Derek venait de dire _« ensemble » _mais en plus il lui demandait son avis.

Il se retourna, et sans le regarder, répondit :

-J'approuve ton programme, Hales, mais ma menace tiens toujours, tu te barre, je te tue. Et pis, concernant le truc, tu sais, ce qui se passe en dessous de la ceinture, moi aussi, je ne suis pas un expert. Mais si c'est aussi grandiose que le patin que tu viens de me rouler, je peux te jurer que je vais vite devenir addict. Et tu me connais, que je veux quelque chose, je l'ai !

Cette fois, c'est Derek qui sentis son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et sa virilité se retrouva rapidement trop à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

Mais l'alpha était -pour la première fois depuis très longtemps- timide, et n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire découvrir son état à Stiles.

C'était sans compter sur la sensibilité de Stiles qui sentait une belle barre contre sa fesse. D'une main sûr, il s'engouffra dans le pantalon de Derek, saisis à pleine main la virilité de Derek et le repositionna pour que son compagnon ne soit plus gêné.

La pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Stiles fut :

-_Bordel, il est membré comme un loup !_ (ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire).

Celle qui s'imposa dans l'esprit de Derek fut :

-_Bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, Retiens toi, Retiens toi, Bordel, bordel !_

C'est pourquoi Derek ne put s'empêcher de libérer un délicieux grognement de plaisir, comblant Stiles au plus au point.

Puis l'adolescent, les yeux mi-clos, rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage de Derek et tout en le regardant, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres salées.

Une nouvelle fois, le monde disparut autours d'eux, remplacé par un tornade grisâtre où ils se trouvaient au centre, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Les deux hommes les plus serein sur terre.

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski revint de bonne heure le lendemain à l'hôpital.

Il s'était levé tôt, avait pris une rapide douche et avait filé au bureau pour se mettre à jour dans ces dossier. A tout juste 8h30, il arriva devant la chambre de son fils.

Il entra et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Stiles ne dormait pas seul. Derek, le criminel, était allongé avec lui -_contre lui-_ et ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire crétin.

Stiles, son fils sortait avec ça ? Ce criminel ?

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et ils voulaient des réponses. Tout de suite.

Il toussa assez fort pour réveiller l'hôpital dans son intégralité.

Derek sauta quasiment au plafond, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Son fils, un petit filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche, était toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Derek aperçut le Shérif en face de lui, il blêmit d'un coup et bafouilla :

-M. Stilinski, ce n'est absolument pas ce vous croyez !

-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que je crois à ton avis ?

Le jeune homme blanchit encore plus. À ce rythme, il allait devenir transparent dans moins d'une minute.

Derek bafouilla une excuse pitoyable, du genre « je suis venu prendre des nouvelles », mais il s'arrêta rapidement devant l'air furieux de l'adulte en face de lui. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il secoua de toute ses forces Stiles, en bref, il l'éjecta quasiment du lit. Imperturbable, le garçon ,les yeux toujours clos, grommela un :

-Moi je me lève pas tant que j'ai pas mon bisou.

Cela suffit à faire rentrer le Shérif dans la plus grande fureur de sa vie.

- JE VAIS TE TUER DEREK ! TU AS OSÉ TOUCHÉ À MON FILS ? MON FILS ! IL EST MINEUR , SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! JE VAIS TE JETER EN PRISON, TOI ET TON CUL DE CRIMINEL POUR LE RESTE DE TA VIE !

La voix tonitruante de son père réveilla enfin Stiles qui compris rapidement la situation. Il secourra vivement Derek, en parlant à une vitesse folle :

-Papa, calme toi ! Ce n'est as ce que tu crois, enfin si c'est ce que tu crois mais en différent ! Je te jure on n'a rien rien rien fait ! Et je te rappelle que Derek est innocent ! Innocent, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il a rien fait ! Si j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, je fais ce que je veux ! Et depuis quand tu es homophobe papa ? Toi qui m'a débité un tas de discours sur la tolérance bla bla, à propos de ta collègue lesbienne ! Hein ? Alors tu vois je ne

Il fut coupé en plein discours par son père, qui beugla aussitôt :

-NAN, MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS HOMOPHOBE STILES ! J'AI SU QUE TU ÉTAIS GAY QUE T'AVAIS MÊME PAS 5 ANS ! ET PUIS TU T'ES ENTENDU GÉMIR DANS TA CHAMBRE AVEC SCOTT ? JE ME FOUT ROYALEMENT QUE TU SOIS GAY, MAIS PAS AVEC … PAS AVEC LUI !

La situation devenait surréaliste. Son père savait pour son attirance pour les garçons, alors que lui ne l'avais réalisé que quelques mois plus tôt ? Il l'avait entendu avec Scott ?

Mortifié, il se mit à rougir comme une pucelle, tant par le discours de son père que par l'air abasourdis de Scott devant la révélation du Shérif sur lui et Scott.

-Et depuis quand tu gémis avec Scott, Stilinski ? Grogna Derek.

Le Loup-garou avait mis le masque de l'homme dur, mais son ton était emprunt de souffrance.

-Tu sors avec lui ? Tu as couché avec lui ? Répond, Stilinski !

Stiles, ahuris, hurla :

-MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX, BORDEL ! PAPA, JE SORS AVEC QUI JE VEUX, TU N'AS RIEN À DIRE ! MOI J'AI FERMÉ MA TRONCHE QUAND TU AS RAMENÉ L'AUTRE GROGNASSE DE PHARMACIENNE Y'A UN ANS !

-C'est quoi le rapport, contre argumenta le Shérif, qui semblait toutefois légèrement calmé.

-LE RAPPORT ? C4ES TUNE PUTAIN DE RACISTE PAPA ! ELLE AFFIRMAIT QUE LA CRISE A ÉTÉ CAUSÉ PAR LES NOIRS ET LES JUIFS ! ET OKAY, ELLE EST BIEN FOUTU, MAIS C'EST PAS UNE TON AVIS SUR MES MECS, JE M'EN TAPE !

Son père eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé, tandis que Derek répétait pour lui même,abasourdis « t_es_ mecs? »

-ET TOI, LE LOUVETEAU !

Derek grogna devant son surnom,

-TU T'ES BARRÉ PENDANT QUATRE MOIS, SANS RIEN DIRE ! TU CROYAIS QUOI, QUE J'ALLAIS PASSER MA VIE À T'ATTENDRE, COMME UN PUCEAU EFFAROUCHÉ ? BORDEL, PAS UN SIGNE ! JE ME SUIS TRANCHÉ LES VEINES A CAUSE DE TOI, ÇA TE SUFFIT PAS COMME PREUVE D'AMOUR ?

Tout le monde se figea, même Stiles. Certaines vérités, même si elles étaient vrai, ne pouvaient que choquer les gens. Ce fut le cas ici: le shérif se tut, blessé et Derek le regarda fixement, la mâchoire crispée, serrant et desserrant son poing.

Stiles réalisa qu'il avait été trop loin dans ces confessions et s'expliqua :

-Bon, tout le monde se calme, d'accord ? Je vais bien, personne n'est blessée, et tu sais quoi papa ? Je suis même plutôt heureux ! Okay, Derek est loin d'être le gendre idéal, il est trop … ténébreux et tout …

L'intéresse lui lança un regard plein de reproche, accompagné d'un raclement de gorge.

-Mais hier soir il m'a fait une promesse, et il sait que s'il ne la tient pas je le … comment dire, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il la respecte.

Son père regarda longuement son fils et sortit brusquement de la chambre.

Stiles voulu le rejoindre, mais Derek l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le bras:

-Laisse le, Stilinski, il a besoin de temps je pense.

Stiles se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit. Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes de silence qu'il regarda de nouveau Derek et remarqua le visage triste de l'alpha. Ce dernier se décida à parler :

-Alors, avec Scott, que …

Stiles l'interrompis et se précipita dans ses bras.

La chambre disparu dans une bourrasque, balayant tout ce qu'il y avait autours d'eux , mais aussi leurs sentiments de peur et d'abandon, dans un nuage grisâtre, tandis que leurs deux corps pulsaient d'une vitalité retrouvée. Ils s'embrassèrent, et tout alla aussitôt pour le mieux. Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Le shérif arpentait les jardins de l'hôpital, regardant sans vraiment les voir les plantations qui avaient commencées pour la plupart leurs floraisons. Ses pensées vagabondaient dans ses souvenirs.

Il se remémorait Stiles, tout juste âgé de deux ans, délaisser le camion de pompier que sa mère lui avait offert pour s'amuser comme un petit fou avec le papier cadeau rouge.

Puis une autre scène lui vint à l'esprit : Stiles, dans les 8 ans, qui se pressait de manger pour rejoindre son pote Scott au parc après le repas, enfournant la nourriture à grande bouchée, se tartinant au passage le visage de ketchup, provoquant l'hilarité de ces parents.

Il se rappela également comment son fils fut présent lors de la mort de sa mère, et de comment il avait gérer la maisonnée pendant près d'un an, alors que lui noyait son chagrin dans la bouteille. Enfin, et c'était le pire de ces souvenirs, le plus récent aussi, il se revit ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, trouvant son fils adoré gisant dans une mare de sang.

Il relativisa aussitôt les informations dont il venait d'être témoin.

Son fils était en vie, et c'était le principal. D'accord, il haïssait Derek de toutes les fibres de son être, parce que son instinct lui disait que cet homme cachait un lourd secret, mais son fils était désormais assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, et faire ses propres erreurs.

Et puis, ce qui le convainquis, ce fut le visage de Stiles lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre, cet air quasi extatique que sa femme arborait le soir au coin du feux lorsqu'elle se calait dans ces bras.

Il soupira longuement, cracha par terre, et repositionna son chapeau de shérif. Après tout, il avait peut être exagéré.

Il retourna sur ces pas, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

C'est à cet instant qu'il croisa le gamin qui avait disparu plus tôt, Jackson.

Le garçon semblait métamorphosé depuis le retour de sa fugue, plus confiant et plus sûr de lui.

Le shérif hocha la tête en guise de salutation, lorsque le garçon lui adressa la parole :

-Bonjour, Shérif Stilinski. Comment va votre fils ?

-Mieux. Il sortira demain.

-Tant mieux. Vous lui transmettrez mes vœux de rétablissement.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, Jackson.

Le shérif mal à l'aise par le ton monocorde de Jackson, alla continuer son chemin lorsque l'adolescent poursuivit, avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix cette fois ci :

-Auriez vous vu Derek HALE, Monsieur ? J'ai entend dire qu'il était de retour en ville.

-C'est exact. Il est même en ce moment précis dans la chambre de mon fils.

Jackson paru étonné, mais ne rajouta rien. Il salua le shérif et se détourna pour se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas vif.

Cette rencontre laissa un goût amer dans la bouche du Shérif Stilinski, sentant que Jackson lui cachait quelque chose, ou qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de Derek.

* * *

Le pape Louis XXII était dans une rage folle. Sa main désormais morte, pendait sans vie sur l'écharpe que le Docteur de la papauté avait mis en place. Il parla d'une voix froide, implacable à ces Archevêques, debout devant lui.

-Je croyais avoir été assez clair sur l'absolu nécessité de ne pas laisser se produire ce qui s'est produit.

La tête baissé, les hommes se taisaient.

Le pape renifla, et se retourna brusquement. Tout ses plans étaient à jeter. La situation avait changée, bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait naïvement cru qu'il disposerait de plusieurs années devant lui pour résoudre ce cauchemar. Dieu lui en avait laissé quatre mois et il avait lamentablement échoué. Au final, le Sait père était plus en colère contre lui même que contre les autres.

Il se calma et poursuivit :

-Excusez moi, mes amis. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

Il replaça sa main dans une position plus confortable, et continua :

-La situation dans laquelle nous sommes est pire que toutes celles que nous avions imaginé. Il faut donc revoir toutes nos stratégies.

Les Archevêques de la Légions acquiescèrent vivement.

-Nous passons de la prévention à l'inhalation. Activez toutes les cellules, absolument toutes. Vous avez désormais accès aux coffres du Vatican. Je veux que vous retrouviez cette bâtarde et ce bâtard le plus vite possible. Vous connaissez les délais. Dans 9 mois, il sera trop tard.

Sieur Francesco déglutit, ne pouvant concevoir ce que deviendrait le monde s'ils échouaient.

Et pourtant, il savait que l'inconcevable arrivait à grand pas. Le tic tac de la pendule accrochée au mur se mit à résonner sombrement dans sa tête.

* * *

Stiles sortis de l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Le Shérif était venu le chercher, et avait grommelé en voyant Derek, enfin vêtu d'une tenue correcte, et propre, patienter au secrétariat de l'hôpital où il venait de se faire refouler par un vigile.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, Monsieur. Il faut donc revenir pendant les heures de visites du public entre 14h et 17h. Je suis désolé.

Derek répondit quelque chose, mais qui passa aux oreilles du vigile comme un grognement.

Le Shérif soupira, passa à côté de Derek et s'adressa au Vigile qu'il connaissait personnellement :

-Laisse tomber, Marc, il est avec moi.

Le vigile s'excusa pour la forme et laissa passer les deux hommes.

Derek marcha derrière le Shérif, légèrement en retrait, silencieux. Pour la première fois, le père de Stiles approuva le comportement de Derek : l'humilité. Mais il se demandait ce que cela cachait.

Il ne tarda pas à le savoir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier était fin prêt. Il était douché, habillé, rasé et les attendait patiemment, assis sur le lit.

Il sourit en les voyant, embrassant son père en premier, puis enlaçant tendrement Derek ensuite.

Mal à l'aise le shérif détourna la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air absolument crétin que les deux jeunes hommes affichaient, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Leur étreinte dura ridiculement près de cinq minutes. Au bout d'un moment, le Shérif en eu assez de ces têtes de merlan frit, et toussota bruyamment.

Derek et Stiles se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, pas le moins gêné du monde. Derek prit le sac de Stiles et ils sortirent en chœur de l'hôpital, laissant derrière eux des sombres souvenirs.

Bref, le shérif découvrit enfin le plan machiavélique de Derek lorsqu'il vit ce dernier placer le sac de Stiles dans sa voiture. Saisis d'un énorme doute, il parvint à demander avec une voix relativement neutre, dont il fut extrêmement fier

-Euh, Derek, tu fais quoi précisément ?

Le jeune homme afficha une tête de chien battu, regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

-Papa, commença l'adolescent, je ne rentre pas à la maison. Je vais chez Derek.

Le shérif refusa catégoriquement, avançant la minorité de son fils, et que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions, point barre. Mais Stiles, formé par son père, se battit bec et ongle pour le faire changer d'avis.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de cris et de semi-pleurs, ils tombèrent d'accord. Stiles retournait chez son père la semaine, et irait chez Derek le week-end.

Il alla reprendre le sac de son fils dans le coffre de Derek pour le placer dans le sien, quand Stiles l'en empêcha :

-Mais, P'pa, tu as fumé ? On est samedi ! C'est le week-end ! Allez bisous, on se voit lundi.

Enragé de s'être fait avoir, il observa Stiles se précipiter dans le véhicule de Derek et regarda d'un œil mauvais la voiture s'engager sur la nationale.

Mais au fond de lui -_tout au fond-_ le Shérif était soulagé de voir Stiles dans cet état. C'était l'ancien Stiles, avec le côté homo en plus peut être.

Il s'esclaffa lorsqu'il imagina la réaction de Stiles s'il lui disait qu'il avait un côté homo.

* * *

Il arrivèrent chez Derek sur les 10h tapantes. Sans un mot, Stiles agrippa son sac, pénétra dans la demeure qui sentait le produit ménager.

Halluciné, il constata à quel point la maison avait changée depuis sa dernière visite : les murs avaient été repeints, les fenêtres réparés, et un semblant de meubles garnissaient le tout.

Derek, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, fut comme gêné par le regard de gratitude que lui lança Stiles.

-J'allais pas te laisser vivre dans un taudis quand même, Stilinski...

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et roucoula :

-Rohhh, mais il est trop mignon mon Derek...

Ce dernier grogna, dévoilant ces canines. Stiles le fit taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, les déconnectant quelques instants du monde.

Puis Stiles ressaisit son sac, et se dirigea à l'étage. Derek le devança, et ouvrit une porte qui donna sur une petite chambre jaune, face à la sienne. Stiles le fusilla du regard.

-Mec, si tu crois que je vais dormir ailleurs que dans ton lit, tu te fout un pieu dans l'œil.

Sans attendre de réponse, Stiles se retourna, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, et pénétra dans l'antre de Derek.

Cette dernière avait aussi était rénovée, sur un ton gris et noir, qui correspondait parfaitement au propriétaire des lieux. Le lit n'avait pas changé de place, mais à la place d'une commode, une armoire était placée le long du mur, à côté de la fenêtre désormais réparée.

-C'est classieux, Derek. Je ne savais pas que tu avais du goût.

D'une volée, il ouvrit la porte du placard, tassa grossièrement les affaires de Derek dans un coin, et s'appropria une franche moitié du meuble.

Puis il se retourna pour contempler son loup-garou qui levait les yeux au ciel. Ricanant, Stiles s'approcha de lui, remarquant au passage que désormais, une photo de lui complétait la photo de famille à côté du lit de l'alpha -de leurs lits désormais- et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rouler un patin d'enfer.

Derek ne put que gémir de plaisir sous le traitement que lui prodiguait Stiles. Il fut poussé sur le lit, et se retrouva en une seconde sans t-shirt. Stiles pu observer à loisir -et il ne s'en gêna pas- le corps musclé de son futur amant.

Les tourbillons qui les avaient habités lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient auparavant n'avaient pas de connotation sexuelles. C'était du simple bonheur.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux, allongés l'un sur l'autre, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer durant la prochaine heure, une tension sexuelle phénoménale s'installa entre eux, comme jamais. Le tourbillon grisâtre autours d'eux avait disparu, laissant place à un océan de lumières multicolores, les environnement et les enivrants.

Le cœur à la limite de l'implosion, Derek osa enfin toucher Stiles, et lui caressa longuement le ventre. Sous le frémissement de ce dernier, et son regard approbateur, Derek s'enhardit et déboutonna le premier bouton du jeans de Stiles. Il voyait sans peine la virilité de ce dernier pulser contre le tissu de son pantalon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek avait une faim … de sexe.

Un sentiment de luxure le posséda, et au delà de toute rationalité, il arracha à moitié les fringues de Stiles, libérant son pénis excité au maximum.

Derek se lécha les lèvres d'envie, ne pouvant attendre de goûter à Stiles de cette façon. Mais il n'était pas le seul : l'adolescent, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, légèrement vertigineux à cause du tournoiement des lumières arc en ciel autours de lui qui se reflétaient sur leurs corps en sueur, ne put s'empêcher de saisir à travers le pantalon de Derek sa masculinité, pleinement réveillée.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au préliminaire, et déjà le plaisir qui envahissaient Stiles et Derek équivalaient facilement à dix fois le meilleur orgasme de leurs vies. Les yeux papillonnant de plaisir, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, à se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles, plaqué sur le lit par ses sensations, avait l'impression d'être en éjaculation permanente, tant le plaisir qui l'inondait était indescriptible.

Sous le jeu des chatoiements lumineux, Stiles aperçut enfin le sexe de Derek. L'alpha possédait au dessous de ses tablettes de chocolats une toison pubienne légèrement rasé, en accord avec sa barbe de trois jours duquel émergeait un sexe dur, long et épais. Une perfection absolue aux yeux de Stiles, qui n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre en bouche.

Ce qu'il fit s'en attendre, échappant à Derek qui depuis quelques instants l'avait saisit et le branlait avidement, découvrant l'incroyable sensation de toucher le pénis d'un autre homme, complément désinhibé.

A l'instant où les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent délicatement sur le gland gonflé de plaisir de Derek, tout explosa, et leurs corps se trouvèrent séparés de force, contre leur volonté, envahis soudainement par la souffrance.

Comme au ralentis, Stiles put voir le regard rougeoyant de son ami s'éloigner de lui et la myriade de lumières multicolores s'évanouir dans une bourrasque, alors qu'une seconde auparavant, ils succombaient tout les deux aux affres du plaisir.

Stiles hurla de douleur.


	7. Renonciation

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez, ça fait bien plaisir ! ^^

En effet, j'avoue avoir été bâtard de faire une fin comme celle du chapitre dernier, pile où nos deux tourtereaux prenaient leurs pieds. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis rattrapé dans ce chapitre ^^

Chapitre encore plus long (je n'arrive plus à en faire des cours, c'est catastrophique).

Et pour répondre à Lydia89 qui dit aimer ma fic, mais s'inquiète de voir mon histoire bien complexe à tel point que je ne saurais pas comment la finir, rassure toi, l'histoire de Stiles et de Derek est déjà finis dans mon esprit, et je sais précisément où vont nos deux amoureux ! Ce qui me prend du temps, c'est juste de la retranscrire via des mots ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et pensez aux reviews ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Renonciation.

A l'instant où les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent délicatement sur le gland gonflé de plaisir de Derek, tout explosa, et leurs corps se trouvèrent séparés de force, contre leur volonté, envahis soudainement par la souffrance.

Comme au ralentis, Stiles put voir le regard rougeoyant de son ami s'éloigner de lui et la myriade de lumières multicolores s'évanouir dans une bourrasque, alors qu'une seconde auparavant, ils succombaient tout les deux aux affres du plaisir.

Stiles hurla de douleur.

Un éclair de souffrance traversa le corps des deux hommes, comme arrachés au plaisir et la myriade de lumières multicolores disparue dans un souffle, laissant place à la réalité : la chambre de Derek, qu'occupait désormais les protégés de l'alpha.

Stiles se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de Scott, tandis que Erika, Isaac maintenait Derek à distance.

Halluciné, Stiles mit à moment à se remettre du choc de la séparation, puis réalisant qu'il était nu et que absolument tout le monde le regardait – plutôt le dévorait des yeux- il agrippa la couverture du lit avec laquelle il se couvrit rapidement.

Derek grogna, dans un rage noir :

-Vous avez tout les trois intérêt à avoir une putain d'explication, sinon vous venez tous juste de signer votre arrêt de mort.

Stiles sentit que la menace était sérieuse, et il comprenait son compagnon.

Erika regarda Isaac en biais, puis annonça, d'une voix emprunte de tristesse :

-Boyd est mort, Derek.

Le visage de l'alpha changea brusquement : il passa d'un faciès exprimant la colère, à une expression incroyablement neutre. Stiles avait saisis son jeu depuis quelques temps, et il savait que Derek faisait cela quand il se savait incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

-Comment ? Parvint à souffler l'alpha.

Cette fois, ce fut Scott qui répondit :

-Il s'est suicidé, Derek.

Cette fois, le compagnon de Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air de douloureuse surprise.

-Il s'est …. quoi ? Mais pourquoi, bordel ?

Scott, mal à l'aise, avoua :

-On ne sait pas trop comment, mais ça à un rapport avec vous deux : Toi Derek, et Toi Stiles.

Les deux intéressés regardèrent Scott, d'abord stupéfaits, puis ensuite sceptiques.

-Tu pourrais approfondir, Scott ? Parce que là, on comprend que dalle, dit Stiles.

Mais ce fut Erika qui s'en chargea :

-On ne sait pas comment, mais … disons que l'on ressent tous _un truc _pour Stiles.

Derek grogna, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune blonde de continuer :

-T'excite pas, moi perso, ça me plaît pas du tout. Ça fait quatre mois que je flaire une odeur à tomber par terre au lycée sans savoir réellement à qui elle appartient. Et puis, il y a trois jours, l'image de Stiles est apparu dans ma tête, comme une putain de vision, et depuis je ne pense qu'à lui. J'ai été le voir à l'hosto pour essayer de tirer ça au clair, mais une fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai perdu tout mes moyens, et l'unique chose que j'ai réussis à faire, c'est l'embrasser.

Derek Grogna encore, plus longuement cette fois. Isaac compléta :

-Pareil pour moi, la même histoire. J'ai aussi vu Stiles dans mon esprit. A partir de là, je ne pense qu'à des trucs très bizarre, comme le protéger, être avec lui et puis aussi d'autres trucs …

Isaac finit son histoire en rougissant furieusement.

-Pareil pour moi, Termina Scott. Sa voix était faible, presque mourante. Et je pense que c'était pareil pour Boyd. Avant hier soir, on a tous ressentis ce que tu vivait avec Stiles, et c'était sacrément grandiose …

Erika et Isaac opinèrent vigoureusement.

-Puis après plus rien. Je … On avait toujours les même sentiments pour Stiles, mais c'est comme si … comme si on savait qu'il était désormais inaccessible ...

Isaac déglutit bruyamment, tandis que Erika reprit la parole :

-J'ai aussitôt eu envie de me tirer une balle. C'est comme si je n'avais plus envie de vivre, sachant que ma raison de vivre avait disparu.

-Pareil, ajoutèrent Isaac et Scott.

* * *

Durant tout le speech, Stiles s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, désorienté.

Depuis que Scott avait été mordu, et qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, le surnaturel faisait maintenant partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait vécu avec son ami des aventures fantastiques, qu'il aurait cru auparavant impossible.

Mais depuis quatre mois, il était lui même devenu un sujet du surnaturel. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il _le sentait. _Ça avait commencé avec Derek, cette fameuse soirée.

Et cela recommencait chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de son loup-garou, qu'il l'embrassait, qui le touchait.

Cette sensation de vide grisâtre qui les entouraient, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce monde exceptés eux deux. Puis il y avait moins de trente minute, cette impression de faire l'amour en plein cœur d'une aurore boréale.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Et Stiles détestaient cela.

Son esprit hyperactif s'activa soudainement, traitant une impressionnante quantité d'informations, et rajoutant désormais dans l'équation la variable « Scott me kiffe » « Isaac me Kiffe » « Erika me Kiffe » « Boyd me kiffe … ou plutôt me kiffait. »

Stiles était intelligent, plus que la majorité des gens, mais peu de personnes le savaient. Certes, ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents, mais ces professeurs le prenaient pour un élève studieux, ce qui était complément faux. Stiles n'apprenait pas ces cours, inutile puisque il les retenait à l'instant où leurs professeurs leur dictaient, et faisait ces exercices à la va vite durant les interclasses.

Mais cette fois ci, Stiles sentit qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même car les personnes en face de lui étaient désormais inutile.

Son esprit travailla à toute vitesse, analysant chaque détails de ces quatre dernier mois, et soudain, le dénominateur commun s'imposa en lui comme une évidence.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne put s'empêcher de beugler :

-Vous êtes les protégés de Derek.

Devant l'incompréhension qui régnait dans la chambre, Stiles agacé, s'expliqua :

-Vous êtes tous les quatre les protégés de Derek, et Derek est votre chef de meute. Vous avez commencés à sentir mon odeur probablement la fameuse nuit où on est resté ensemble, Derek et moi. Et puis vous avez tous hallucinés à propos de moi quand j'ai embrassé pour la première fois Derek._Vous ressentez ce que votre chef de meute ressent_ !

Ébahis, les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Derek, et le questionnèrent :

-C'est possible ?

Derek, le visage toujours marqué par la peine, répondit :

-I mois, je vous aurais répondu non. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en sais rien. Ce que je … (Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux), ce que je ressens pour Stilinski est indescriptible, c'est puissant -trop puissant peut être- et ce n'est pas naturel, c'est bien au delà. Et puis, il y a …

Derek revécu sa scène avec l'Ermite dans la caverne, et se remémora ce qu'il y avait appris.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Ce qui se passe entre Stilinski et moi vous atteint, par mon intermédiaire.

Soudainement, l'alpha se redressa et fis les quatre cent pas.

-C'est même sûr ! Je peux vous appeler quand je suis en danger, vous aussi, d'une certaine manière , nous sommes connectés …

Erika l'interrompis :

-Et il se passe quoi entre toi et Stiles ?

Le visage de Derek se rembrunit, et il dit d'une voix tranchante :

-Ça, ça ne concerne que Stilinski et moi.

Erika, vexée, répliqua :

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais comment on arrête tout ça ?

Derek haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Stiles déglutit. Il connaissait la réponse dès le moment où il avait compris ce qui se tramait, mais il ne savait pas comment leurs annoncer. Cependant la situation ne pouvait pas perdurer ainsi -Boyd en avait déjà payé le prix – et il prit son courage à deux mains pour dire à voir haute.

-Il faut que Derek renonce à vous en tant que meute.

Un silence stupéfait envahis la pièce, traduisant l'énormité de la chose que Stiles venait d'annoncer.

* * *

Ils parlèrent longuement. Scott, Erika et Isaac avaient la voix brisés, mais depuis que Derek avait entendu l'idée de Stiles, il était intraitable et voulait la mettre à exécution.

-Mais pourquoi être aussi extrême, Derek ? Demanda Erika, les larmes aux yeux. On n'a même pas cherché s'il existait un autre moyen, on n'est même pas sur que la théorie de Stiles soit la bonne !

Mais l'absence de conviction dans ses paroles ne fit que renforcer la position de Derek.

-On ne sait même pas si c'est possible, avança Scott.

Mais Derek le contredit, en savant d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire.

Isaac, silencieux, regardait Stiles étrangement. Parfois, ses yeux exprimaient une haine sans nom, de lui avoir volé Derek, et puis parfois, son regard était emplis d'une grande tendresse doublé d'amour. Dans ces instants, Stiles regardait ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

Pendant que les autres continuaient leurs débats en vain, Stiles prit Scott à part.

-Bon, Scott, je …

Scott l'interrompis.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Si on a fait ce que l'on a fait, c'était à cause de ce phénomène.

Scott, rougissant, précisa :

-Je ne veux pas paraître méchant, Stiles, mais je suis soulagé à un point, tu n'as même pas idée. Je viens de passer les dernières 48 heures à ne penser qu'à toi, et j'envisageais même de rompre avec Allison. Maintenant, je vais -on va – pouvoir mettre ça derrière nous et je vais tenter de réparer les choses avec Allison.

Stiles sourit, et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il put presque sentir ronronner Scott près de lui.

Derek interrompit la dispute d'un beuglement.

-SUFFIT.

Le silence se fit.

-Je suis le chef de meute, et je décide de vous renier. Je ne le fait pas de gaîté de cœur, au contraire. Ce n'est pas une punition, mais Stilinski et moi avont beaucoup de chose à faire tout les deux, et je ne veux pas que vous en souffriez.

Stiles lorgna Derek du coin des yeux, surpris. Il réalisa qu'il en savait plus que lui sur le phénomène dont ils étaient victime. Mais ce n'était ni le temps, ni le lieu de s'occuper de cela.

-Je vais donc vous renier tout de suite. Vous allez devenir des oméga, des loups sans meute. Je vous conseille de le rester pendant une petite semaine, le temps de s'adapter à la séparation du groupe. Ensuite, et c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner, j'aimerais que vous reformiez une meute tout les trois. Et j'aimerais que ce soit Scott qui soit le chef de meute.

L'intéressé déglutit, et alla répliquer, lorsque Derek le devança :

-Je sais, tu ne crois pas à ces conneries de meute. Tu es en colère d'avoir été transformé contre ton grès, mais tu es un bon loup-garou, Scott, tu es fort, intelligent, et surtout, tu te soucie des autres.

Tu feras un bon chef de meute.

Devant l'air grave de Derek, Scott se tut, mais il sembla vouloir poser une question. Une fois encore, Scott anticipa :

-Comment ? Je vous ai mentis, mais pour de bonne raison : vous êtes trop jeune. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Un bêta peut devenir Alpha en se créant sa propre meute, sans forcément tuer un autre alpha.

C'est pour ça que Scott est devenu si fort cette année, il commençait à se forger sa propre meute, avec Allison, Stiles, Lydia et Jackson. Si tu les marque Scott, une simple égratignure, et qu'ils acceptent d'appartenir à ta meute, alors tu deviendra un Alpha.

L'énormité du discours s'insinua en Scott, et il sembla défaillir. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, car une seconde plus tard, il dit d'une voix ferme :

-Erika, Isaac. Je veux bien faire ça, à condition que vous soyez d'accord.

Erika accepta rapidement, mais Isaac hésita plus longuement.

-Je sais ce que pense, Isaac, le prévint Derek, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour être un alpha et créer ta propre meute. Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, crois moi. Être alpha, ce n'est pas seulement être plus fort, c'est aussi être responsable de la vie des membres de ta meute. Il faut que tu sois capable de les protéger.

Derek j'interrompis brièvement, et pour la première fois, se dévoila à ces protégés.

-Boyd est mort. Boyd est mort par _ma faute._ Je devrais vivre avec ça toute ma vie. Et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable …

Isaac tiqua, puis finalement murmura

-J'accepte.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous dehors -excepté Stiles qui resta dans la chambre-, mais qui regarda néanmoins la scène depuis la fenêtre.

Derek faisait face à Scott, Isaac et Erika. L'alpha se métamorphosa et subitement, les trois protégés eux l'air affolée. Figés sur place, ils crièrent, se tordant les mains, le visage crispé.

Leur chef grogna doucement, ce qui sembla les apaiser, puisqu'ils s'immobilisèrent à l'unisson.

C'est alors que Derek bomba le torse, leva la tête et rugit, un rugissement comme Stiles n'en avait jamais entendu : plein de souffrance, mais aussi de joie et de confiance, Derek venait de renier ces protégés.

Comme frappés par une arme invisible, les trois adolescents tombèrent à terre. Mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se relever, hébété. Ils étaient libres, et ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne chose.

Stiles dévala les escaliers et les retrouva dehors, le cœur pincé par l'appréhension. Sa théorie avait elle fonctionné ?

En arrivant dans le jardin, il tomba d'abord sur une Erika un peu paumé.

-Alors ? demanda t-il impatient.

-Ne te fais pas, Stilinski, ma folie est passée.

Puis elle sembla se remémorer quelque chose, et mima grossièrement le dégoût en le regardant :

-Pouah, comment j'ai pu avoir envie de t'embrasser ?

Stiles, satisfait, la corrigea :

-Tu n'a pas qu'eut envie, Erika, tu m'as roulé un patin monumental. Enfin bon, c'était loin d'être le meilleur de ma vie, il faudrait que tu t'améliore si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Erika grogna et le menaça :

-Fais gaffe, le paquet de chair, je peux te bouffer quand je veux maintenant que Derek n'est plus mon maître.

C'était une petite chose qui avait échappé à Stiles, et il s'étrangla légèrement.

-Okay okay, tes baisers sont magiques Erika, j'en ai encore des frissons. D'ailleurs le soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, tu vois, et je …

Comme agacée par le comportement de Stiles, elle le poussa en arrière, et ce dernier tomba sur la pelouse sans se faire mal. Elle partie aussitôt, sans s'être néanmoins retournée une dernière fois pour observer Derek.

Isaac quand à lui, était redevenu le même psychopathe qu'auparavant, le regard dérangé, et Stiles ne s'attarda pas à ses côtés.

Il alla rejoindre Derek et Scott, lorsque l'alpha le dissuada d'un regard de s'approcher. Stiles comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Scott et Derek étaient face à face et se parlaient rapidement. Derek mis fin à la conversation en grognant longuement, et Scott s'enfuit, mais tout en grognant à son tour.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoins Derek, Stiles demanda :

-C'est quoi ce bordel Derek ? Scott, c'est mon meilleur pote malgré tout et ….

-Ça n'a pas marché pour lui, avoua Derek, non sans avoir pris une pause pour se calmer.

-Comment ça, ça n'a pas marché ? Tu es toujours son chef de meute ? Je ne comprend pas, ça à fonctionné du tonnerre pour Erika et Isaac, pourquoi ça ne …

-Nan, Stilinski, la renonciation a très bien marché. Mais … mais il ressent toujours _quelque chose _pour toi.

Stiles, soufflé, bafouilla :

-_Quelque chose ? Quelque chose ? _

Sa voix grimpa dans les aiguës.

-Mais comment c'est possible si la renonciation a marchée ? Comment il peut toujours être connecté à toi, et ressentir ce que tu ressens ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, Stilinski. Il ne ressent plus ce que je ressens.

-Mais …

Et Stiles compris. Si Scott ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, ce n'est pas parce que la renonciation avait échoué, mais parce, Scott, au fond de son propre cœur, ressentait aussi quelque chose pour Stiles

-Ohhhhh, j'ai compris.

Et ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa le merdier dans lequel il était.

-Donc si vous vous disputiez, c'était à propos de …

-Toi. Yep,Stilinski. Il veut revendiquer ta propriété.

-Hein ?

Derek se balança sur ces jambes quand il débita :

-Quand un loup-garou veut quelqu'un, il doit en revendiquer la propriété si un autre loup-garou est déjà avec cette personne.

-Okay. Et je m'adresse à qui pour signaler que je ne suis pas un balai ? Je suis un humain, okay, c'est pas grand chose comparé à la puissance de vous autre, les loup-garous, mais n'empêche, je suis a peu près sur qu'on ne peut pas devenir propriétaire d'un humain. Je vais devoir expliquer deux trois trucs à Scott.

Derek perçut dans la voix de Stiles un début de crise de colère, et il décida de l'interrompre de suite. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent, et le serra dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle fois, le temps se figea, et une bourrasque grisâtre les environna. Puis Derek, prenant pour la première fois l'initiative, rapprocha ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes de celle de Stiles et l'embrassa longuement. Le cœur de Stiles déborda aussitôt d'amour.

* * *

Jackson, grimpé au sommet d'un sapin, resplendissait. Il avait aperçut la scène au loin, et il avait logiquement compris ce qui se tramait. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés d'autres chasseurs qui lui avaient appris une foule de chose sur ces monstres, il savait ce qu'était un oméga.

Il décrocha son cellulaire, et composa un numéro, qui connaissait par cœur. Une voix froide répondit :

-Yep ?

-C'est moi. Je suis devant chez Derek. Je crois qu'il vient de renier sa meute.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais, ça paraît dingue. Mais je jure que c'est vrai. Et ça nous arrange, non ? Tuer des oméga est toujours plus simple que s'attaquer à une meute, surtout quand le chef est Derek.

Un silence approbateur lui répondit.

-Je commence par qui ? S'enquit Jackson, impatient de se mettre en chasse.

-Scott.

Quand Jackson raccrocha, un plan se mettait déjà en place dans les recoins de son esprit solitaire.

* * *

La journée du dimanche s'écoula lentement.

Au réveil (rien ne s'était passé, ils s'étaient juste endormis, exténué, dans les bras de l'autre) Derek était d'une morosité à toute épreuve,et refusait de répondre à Stiles qui le harcelait de question, notamment sur le phénomène qui se tramait lorsqu'ils se roulaient des patins, ou attaquaient les préliminaires.

L'adolescent cessa son interrogatoire quand il vit qu'une infinie tristesse avait envahis le regard de son loup-garou. Après tout, Boyd était mort, et Derek se sentait probablement responsable. Sans compter qu'il venait aussi de renier toute sa meute, et juste pour lui.

Stiles décida donc qu'attendre quelques jours de plus n'allait pas changer fondamentalement sa vie.

Il s'extirpa du lit, et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

En ouvrant les placards, Stiles constata rapidement qu'il allait devoir faire des miracles tant il y avait peu de provisions. Il alluma son smartphone, et en visitant des sites de recette de cuisine, remarqua qu'il avait assez pour faire des pancakes. Il se mit donc à la tache, et prépara le repas en une petite demi-heure, qu'il disposa ensuite sur un plateau.

Il retourna dans la chambre, et posa les victuailles sur le lit où Derek était toujours assis.

Il flaira la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la nourriture, et souris légèrement.

-Merci, Stilinski.

Le repas fut pris en silence.

Les deux hommes, comme s'ils venaient de s'en rendre compte, se connaissait tout compte fait assez peu et une petite gêne s'était installée entre eux.

Mais Stiles, bien que conscient que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Derek allait s'ouvrir, s'installa sur Derek, positionnant son dos sur le ventre de l'alpha toujours assis au niveau de la tête de lit. Ce dernier enlaça tendrement Stiles, et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup.

Le monde avait de nouveau disparu dans un mouvement circulaire, incolore et terne, laissant les deux hommes rayonnants et apaisés.

Stiles commença alors a parler, et raconta approximativement toute sa vie.

Il détailla tout ce qui lui semblait important, raconta même les choses qui lui faisait honte : il avait fait pipi au lit jusqu'à 9 ans, il avait fait partie à l'âge de quatorze ans pendant quelques semaines d'une bande de brute qui terrorisait les gamins du quartier. Il expliqua aussi, mortifié, que cette année, avant l'intermède Scott, il avait percé un petit trou dans les WC de son lycée, lui donnant une vue direct aux douches des garçons où ils pouvaient contempler à loisirs ces camarades se doucher, et voir même parfois se faire plaisir lorsqu'ils se croyaient seul dans les vestiaires.

Il sauta l'épisode du vol du magazine porno de Derek, pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait oublié en toute bonne foie.

Puis, plongeant plus profondément dans ces confidences, il raconta sa relation avec son père, sa mère -pleine de vie lors de son vivant- et de son décès, puis enfin de sa relation avec Scott.

Il lui confessa absolument tout : la première soirée, drogué et bourré, sous la douche, puis les autres instants, tout aussi bon, comblant sa solitude, à se faire plaisir. Il raconta la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Scott, et de son baiser échangé avec lui.

Enfin, Stiles parla de Derek. A l'évocation de son nom, il sentit dans son dos le cœur de l'homme augmenter la cadence. Pendant qu'il continuait son monologue, Derek lui caressait doucement le bras du bout des doigts.

-Avant ce soir là, je t'appréciais pas des masses. Je te trouvais … comment dire … _malsain_. Et puis je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais cette nuit là dans la piscine, quand tu étais paralysé, te sentir contre moi m'a filé une trique d'enfer.

Derek s'esclaffa et le coupa pour la première fois depuis un long moment :

-Il y avait Jackson métamorphosé en lézard tueur, j'étais paralysé et au bord de la noyade tandis que tu me retenais, on était clairement en danger de mort …. mais tu avais la trique ?

Stiles le bouscula légèrement et s'expliqua :

-Yep, comme les scouts. Toujours prêt. Nan, sans déconner, j'y ai pas du tout fait intention sur le coup, j'ai pris ça pour une réaction à la peur qu'un bizarre penchant pour toi.

Cette fois, Derek rit aux éclats.

-Maiiissss attend, c'est pas finis. Ce soir là, quand je suis revenu te voir chez toi, et que tu venais de te battre contre Jackson, ce qui s'est passé à cet instant, c'était un truc de dingue. J'ai jamais ressentit ça de toute ma putain de vie !

Stiles sentit Derek acquiescer derrière lui.

-Puis tu es partis. D'abord il y a eu Scott, comme je te l'ai dit, puis il a voulu qu'on arrête de se voir. Et sans Scott, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Scott, c'était un peu mon substitut, mais ça je ne l'ai réalisé que plus tard. Comprend moi bien Derek, que si tu n'existais pas, ça serait lui. Il compte énormément pour moi.

Stiles ne se laissa pas impressionner par le léger grognement qui filtra des lèvres de Derek.

-Derek, arrête. C'est sérieux, je veux pas que tu lui fasse de mal. Mais comparé à nous, y'a pas photos. Je ne sais pas comment je peux autant …

Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise de dire ça si vite, mais après tout, ça ne serait pas la chose la plus étrange comparé à ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières semaines.

-...comment je peux autant t'_aimer._

Stiles sentit Derek se figer.

-Okay, t'es canon comme pas possible, et je sens que je vais kiffer ce qu'il y a en dessous de ta ceinture …

Cette fois, Stiles sentit que Derek rougissait.

-Remet en, Derek. Okay tu n'es pas expérimenté, mais faut faire face. On est gay, mais genre bien gay quoi.

-Parle pour toi, Stilinski … souffla Derek.

-Nan, mais tu t'es vu ! Quand t'as vu ma queue, j'ai cru que tu allais me l'avaler sur place, cash.

-Blaireau … Tu peux parler, Stilinski, mais c'est toi qui a craqué le premier.

-Si tu crois que c'est forcement moi qui vais faire le passif, tu te goure à deux cent à l'heure !

Derek tenta de réprimer un petit rire, mais ce fut peine perdu. Ils finirent tout les deux à se battre sur le lit, comme deux gamins de cinq ans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

Derek était couché sur le dos, tandis que Stiles était affalé sur lui, leurs jambes entremêlées, sa main caressant doucement le torse musclé de son loup-garou. Stiles sentait la masculinité de Derek pleinement éveillée qui pulsait contre son ventre, et percevait le long souffle chaud de l'alpha sur sa tête. Il se sentait parfaitement bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi, toute l'après midi, à chahuter gentiment, parfois en se frôlant plus que nécessaire.

Stiles parla encore beaucoup, déblatérant sur tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

En résumé, la journée passa beaucoup trop vite aux yeux des deux garçons. Stiles songea que si, pour une raison quelconque, il devait passer sa vie de cette manière, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais la vie est autrement faîte, et la promesse que Stiles avait fait à son père repointa le bout de son nez lorsque le cadran du Réveil de Derek indiqua 18 heures.

-Derek ?

-Hummm ? Ce dernier observait, fasciné, les oreilles de Stiles.

-Il faut que je retourne chez mon père, il est tard.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais il se prostra. Devant le comportement enfantin de Derek, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, déclenchant à nouveau une bataille d'oreillers, dont l'alpha sortie vainqueur. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Stiles, car la lutte avait obligé Derek à s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon.

-_Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est beau_, ne put s'empêcher de songer Stiles.

Comme si l'alpha l'entendit, il se bascula en avant, et l'embrassa avidement.

Stiles le repoussa légèrement et murmura :

-C'est pas que je suis contre, bien au contraire, mais tes baisers ne t'empêcheront pas de parler, mon beau. La prochaine fois que l'on se voit, je veux toute l'histoire : ta fugue, l'explication de ce qui nous arrive -ne me fait pas ce regard, Derek, je sais que tu sais quelque chose- et aussi du futur parce que ...

Affichant un sourire carnassier, Derek l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant taire Stiles.

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui peu avant le dîner, et son père l'attendait de pied ferme. Le repas se déroula presque normalement, mais on ne parla ni de la tentative de suicide de Stiles, ni de Derek.

Bref, on se serait cru comme avant. Stiles commença à faire la vaisselle, déjà en manque de Derek, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le shérif répondit.

Il parla quelques instants, Stiles ne l'entendant qu'indistinctement, mais il pouvait percevoir le ton agacé de son père, qui revint le voir après avoir raccroché.

-Stiles, je suis désolé, il y a des voyous qui ont vandalisés un bar, je dois y aller.

-Et tu reviens à quelle heure ?

-Vers minuit je pense. Vraiment désolé, fils, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Stiles posa la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir, s'essuya rapidement les mains et alla embrasser son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je vais bien, et je ne ferais pas de conneries, promis.

Son père parut incertain, mais il n'eut pas trop le choix lorsque son fils le mit quasiment à la porte en le rassurant.

Une fois la voiture du Shérif sortie de l'allée devant la maison, Stiles alla appeler Derek lorsque le sonnette retentit.

Stiles ouvrit pour découvrir l'alpha sur le seuil, un petit sourire en coin.

Un gros soupçon envahis Stiles.

-Mouais, des voyous qui vandalise un bar, ça ne serait pas plutôt l'œuvre d'un loup-garou ?

-Peut-être, répondit Derek, mais alors un sexy !

Stiles s'esclaffa, et redoubla d'hilarité lorsque Derek l'attrapa et monta l'escalier avec l'adolescent sur son épaule. Il ne put finalement se calmer que lorsque l'alpha le reposa sur le lit.

Et là, il sut. Derek avait _son fameux _regard, celui qui ne signifiait qu'une chose.

* * *

Le souffle de Stiles s'accéléra lorsque Derek, légèrement tremblant, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer enlever doucement son t-shirt. Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui grogna.

Le torse de Derek était puissant, et il se soulevait à intervalles rapides, traduisant l'état d'excitation dans lequel l'alpha se trouvait. Une très fine toison recouvrait son torse, tandis que ses tétons, déjà durs, surmontaient fièrement une paire de pectoraux gonflés à bloc.

Une fine touffe de poil partait de sous le nombril pour s'enfoncer dans le caleçon, dont Stiles apercevait l'élastique au dessus du pantalon.

Les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller, et il alla se déboutonner lorsque Stiles lui interdit.

-Non, Derek, laisse moi faire.

Lorsque la main tremblante de Stiles se posa sur les abdominaux de Derek, la chambre disparu, laissant place à un univers de lumières multicolores ondulantes. Les deux hommes étaient connectés.

Stiles, la bouche grande ouverte et les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, déboutonna maladroitement le pantalon de Derek qui tomba sur les chevilles de ce dernier, dévoilant deux puissantes jambes musclés. En deux trois mouvements, Derek l'enleva.

Il se retrouva donc quasiment nu devant Stiles, portant uniquement un caleçon noir déformée par une érection impressionnante.

Derek se surpris lui même, mais il ordonna d'une voix suppliante :

-Déshabille toi, Stilinski. Vite !

Sa voix suppliante combinée à la quasi nudité du loup-garou eut raison de Stiles qui enleva ses vêtements en cinq seconde, pour n'être uniquement vêtu d'un boxer gris, qui laissait deviner la virilité réveillée de l'adolescent.

Stiles crut défaillir lorsque Derek se posa lentement sur lui, haletant, collant son corps tendu sur le sien. Leurs souffles se mélangea, tandis que leurs pénis faisait timidement connaissance.

Derek caressa longuement le torse de Stiles, tandis que sa langue occupait langoureusement la bouche de Stiles qui, depuis quelques instants, gémissait sans retenu.

Pour se calmer un chouilla, car sinon il allait rapidement exploser, Stiles prit les rennes et se glissa sur le côté, laissant Derek, sur le ventre, seul sur le lit.

L'alpha grogna involontairement quand Stiles s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et commença à lui lécher le sillon qui partait du cou et suivait la colonne vertébrale.

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur les corps en action des deux garçons, laissant sur la langue de Stiles un délicieux goût légèrement salée. Lorsque sa bouche parvint aux creux des reins, il glissa lentement ses doigts dans le caleçon de Derek, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait à l'alpha. Délicatement, il enleva le vêtement noir, révélant des fesses finement poilus, contractés par le plaisir.

Derek était au bord des larmes, tant le bonheur qui l'envahissait était sans nom. Des vagues successives de plaisirs déferlaient dans son corps, le laissant à moitié pantelant.

Il se retourna et exposa son pénis gorgée de sang devant le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant, voulant mémoriser à jamais dans ses souvenirs la beauté qui s'offrait à lui.

Le pénis de Derek, épais et long, tremblotait légèrement, sensible au souffle de Stiles à proximité, qui s'amusait de cette réaction.

Il souffla doucement, en partant du gland pour descendre lentement vers les bourses appétissantes de Derek. L'alpha grogna à nouveau.

Et puis, soudainement, Stiles saisit à pleine main la virilité de Derek et commença un doux mouvement de va et viens, décalottant périodiquement le pénis non circoncis de Derek.

Soudain, Stiles se figea et arrêta de branler Derek, immobilisé par une jouissance absolue. Stiles regarda son caleçon, mais il n'avait pas éjaculé.

_-Bon dieu, ça va monter encore haut ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de songer Stiles, qui n'était cependant pas réfractaire à cette idée.

Le gland légèrement violacé tremblait doucement à côté du visage de Stiles, dégageant une légère odeur musquée. Soudainement affamé, Stiles plongea et goba Derek à pleine bouche.

Pour Stiles, ce fut légèrement étrange au début, mais pas déplaisant. Puis il prit complètement son pied lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Derek. Il se tordait littéralement de plaisir, jappant par intermittence. Tout les muscles tendu, les yeux mi-clos frémissants, le souffle court, il était partit au delà de la conscience humaine, dans un monde de délice provoqué par Stiles.

Stiles suça longuement Derek, s'amusant à passer régulièrement sa langue sur le frein situé sous le gland de son amant, tout en branlant la base du pénis avec une main.

Ce fut inévitable. Brusquement, Derek, les cheveux plaquées sur son visage par la sueur, les yeux grands ouverts, se redressa sur ses coudes et beugla :

_-Bébé attentionnnnnnnnn …._

Stiles ignora littéralement l'avertissement, puisqu'il redoubla d'effort, augmentant la fréquence de passage sur le gland avec sa langue, provoquant un délicieux bruit de succion aux oreilles de Derek à chaque fois.

Derek prit feu intérieurement, et une gigantesque quantité de semence brûlante jaillit de son méat humide, recouvrant la bouche et le visage de Stiles, qui complètement désinhibé, l'avala sans retenu, tombant immédiatement amoureux du goût du sperme de Derek.

Et même une fois toute la semence expulsée, Derek continuait de gémir, le corps tordu, alors que Stiles continuait -ébahis par la performance de l'alpha- et le branler vigoureusement.

-Arrête, sinon je vais re-jouir !

Stiles voulut continuer, un petit sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres, lorsque Derek lui saisit la main, et le força à se coucher.

Puis il se plaça à califourchon sur Stiles et lui enleva enfin son boxer. Il resta un long moment à regarder l'attirail de Stiles, qui était moins longue que la sienne, mais plus épaisse et auréolée d'une toison plus touffu.

Il plaqua sa propre queue contre celle de Stiles, et il les branlèrent simultanément, ses grandes mains emprisonnant les deux virilités, pulsant l'une contre l'autre. Puis, continuant ce mouvement, il se baissa et capta les lèvres de Stiles, leurs salives se mélangeant à son sperme.

Stiles commençait à être au bord de la perte de connaissance, et faillit jouir instantanément lorsque Derek, qui voulu caresser le périnée de Stiles, effleura par inadvertance le bouton rosée du jeune garçon, qui poussa un long râle. Les lumières autours d'eux bougèrent de plus en plus.

Surpris par sa réaction si intense, Derek continua son exploration dans cette zone sans la pénétrer, juste en la caressant par des petits mouvement circulaires, après avoir au préalable humidifié ses doigts. Stiles réagit aussitôt : sa respiration devint désordonnée, ses abdominaux tremblaient furieusement tandis que son pénis trembla fortement dans la main de Derek.

A cet instant précis, une immense vague d'amour envahit Derek Hale et balaya chaque recoin de son être. Stiles Stilinski était désormais tout pour lui, et il voulait lui prouver. Il savait parfaitement comment le démontrer, lui Derek, le solitaire, le dur, le sans cœur.

Il se pencha doucement, goba quelques instants le pénis de Stiles , qui semblait grossir au fur et à mesure, goûtant et appréciant le goût de son amant. Puis il se redressa, avança son bassin afin que le pénis de Stiles frotte sur ses fesses, et inspira profondément.

Stiles rouvrit subitement les yeux, et alla dire quelque chose, mais Derek agit avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'assit doucement sur le pénis de Stiles, le gland de se dernier pénétrant avec lenteur dans l'intimité caché de Derek.

Stiles, complètement ébahis, frisant l'explosion en permanence, regardait le visage de Derek exprimer les émotions de l'alpha tandis que celui-ci se mouvait délicatement sur sa virilité : inconfort- léger plaisir-surprise-plaisir.

A un moment donnée, Derek gémit doucement, tandis que le pénis de Stiles semblait l'occuper pleinement. Et c'est comme si un interrupteur fut actionné.

Un déferlement de sensations délicieuses envahirent les deux garçons, qui tremblant, peinés à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, tant leurs corps semblaient connaître leurs limites avec le plaisir qui les , toujours à cheval sur Stiles, rabattit ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur appui, permettant à Stiles de lui saisir sa masculinité et de le branler d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il lui caressait ses abdominaux frémissants.

Ce fut indescriptible.

A bout de force, Derek bascula sur Stiles, qui prit aussitôt le relais. Derek, affalé sur lui, se laissa faire lorsque Stiles, en s'appuyant sur ses pieds, redressa son bassin de plus en plus vite, pénétrant furieusement Derek.

Le loup-garou, le visage extatique, rechercha d'instinct la bouche de Stiles qu'il trouva sans peine.

Et c'est dans cette position, Derek qui ne tenait que grâce à Stiles qui continuait cependant toujours à le branler, et Stiles, le souffle court, qui augmentait la fréquence de ces allers retours, qu'ils implosèrent à l'unisson.

* * *

Les lumières autours d'eux implosèrent à leurs tours dans un gigantesque vacarme. Chaque parcelles lumineuse donna vie à une dizaines de petites étincelles, remplissant leur monde d'un crépitement doré magnifique, comme un feu d'artifice permanent.

* * *

Ils jouirent à l'unisson, le sperme de Stiles déferlant dans l'intimité de Derek, tandis que Derek rejoignit son compagnon dans l'extase absolu, en se vidant sur le torse de l'adolescent.

Leurs orgasmes, démultipliés, dura 7 minutes.

* * *

Le pape Louis XXII écoutaient pour la énième fois un Diacre lui raconter l'inhalation de 18 personnes en Europe, suite à divers pistes plus au moins sérieuses.

Il était fatigué d'entendre ces sombres nouvelles, mais comme dans chacun de ses instants de découragement, il songea à la Prophétie. Cela était suffisant pour lui redonner des forces et lui permettre d'écouter d'une oreille distraite la fin du discours de l'homme de Foi en face de lui.

Le Diacre à peine sortie, un léger bruit ce fit entendre, comme un vrombissement.

Le coffret, toujours posé sur la table en fer, était à l'origine de ce bruit.

Le Pape, prudent cette fois ci, resta à distance, quand le joyau rouge centrale se mit à luire, projetant dans la pièce une multitudes de traits lumineux dansant au grès d'un vent imaginaire. Et puis cette fois ci, ce qui n'était auparavant qu'une chorégraphie lumineuse aléatoire se transforma petit à petit en une certaine danse organisée, et les traits lumineux, tremblotants, se mire à se regrouper. Ce manège dura quelques instants, et au final, il ne resta plus qu'un gros fil doré dansant sur le mur. Puis, implosant en une myriade de petite étincelle, la lumière se dirigea vivement vers le coffret pour s'engouffrer dans la première des neufs petites émeraudes nouvellement apparus.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Le Pape Louis XXII, horrifié, s'approcha lentement du coffret pour voir que désormais, en plus de la pierre centrale qui luisait d'un rouge palpitant, une nouvelle pierre s'était activé, reflétant dorénavant une étincelle doré qui éclairait faiblement les alentours.

Sous le choc, le Pape Louis XXII tomba à genou, et voyant ses pires craintes se réaliser, ne put empêcher de grosses larmes de couler sur ses joues ridées par le temps.

* * *

Scott refusait de parler à sa mère. Il était en colère contre le monde entier, et particulièrement contre lui même. Il s'en voulait à propos de ces sentiments, il s'en voulait de la manière dont il traitait Allison, elle qui l'avait aimée d'un amour indéfectible, il s'en voulait de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il enleva son t-shirt, et son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en boxer.

Il s'allongea à même le sol, et débuta une série de pompes.

Au bout de trois cent vingt sept mouvements, Scott se releva en titubant, à bout de force. Il constata que sa colère ne 'avait pas quittée. De rage, il frappa dans son lit.

Le bruit que fit le pied de Scott en heurtant le lit en bois couvrit le petit bruit que fit la vitre en se fissurant.

Sans ce geste de colère, Scott aurait entendu ce son cristallin, et aurait pu éviter à temps la balle chargé d'aconit qui fonçait à une vitesse folle vers son torse.

Mais Scott était en colère, et avait bel et bien frappé le lit.

Il se figea, surpris, et regarda son torse où un flot de sang se déversa d'un petit trou à proximité de son cœur.

Il s'écroula, sans force, produisant un bruit choc contre le parquet. A terre, le flot de sang se transforma en mare, qui s'immisça progressivement entre les lattes du parquet, se frayant un chemin à travers le torchis de la vielle demeure de Scott, glissant le long de la charpente, pour finalement venir s'accumuler sur une couche de placo.

La cuisine étant située au dessus de la chambre de Scott, une tâche de sang se forma progressivement au plafond, pile au dessus de la chaise où était assise la mère de Scott qui recousait un des pantalons de son fils.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main. Elle regarda aussitôt et aperçut une tâche de sang. La mère de Scott trouva ça étrange, car elle n'avait pas sentit de douleur la où l'aiguille l'avait piquée.

La femme comprit qu'il y avait un problème quand une second tâche de sang apparut sur la table blanche de la cuisine.

Horrifiée, elle releva doucement la tête pour voir le plafond de sa cuisine désormais bariolé de sang.

Elle hurla.


	8. Prophétie

**Merci pour vos reviews ...**

**Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Enfin quelques réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**Et j'ai oublié d'ajouter cela à la fin de mon chapitre précédent :**

**_Que tu sois un jeune ou un vieux, un homme ou une femme,homo ou hétéro, et que tu aies trouvé ton Stiles ou ton Derek, avant de faire comme dans ma fic, et se tripoter allègrement sans protection, il faut user (et abuser) des préservatifs ^^ avant de e faire dépister en couple ^^_.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Prophétie.

_2 semaines plus tard._

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillé par la douce caresse que la main de Derek lui prodiguait sur son anatomie encore à moitié endormis. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut son loup, les yeux clos, légèrement souriant.

Stiles l'embrassa, puis coupa court aux investigations de son amant en se redressant pour partir faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Derek, déçu, laissa retomber mollement sa main sur la place encore chaude que Stiles occupait quelques secondes auparavant, s'enivrant doucement de son odeur qui plainait dans la pièce.

Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis l'incident, il y avait près de deux semaines. Derek comprenait Stiles, mais ressentait à chaque fois une pointe de déception devant le comportement de son homme.

Se plaçant sur son dos, entendant Stiles tirer la chasse d'eau et se préparant pour prendre une douche, Derek songea à sa relation avec Stiles.

Depuis leur première -leur seule- nuit ensemble, le phénomène bizarroïde qui se passait à chaque baiser ou chaque geste sensuel avait disparu. Certes, les sensations restaient les même pour les deux hommes, enivré de plaisir et de sérénité, mais le monde avait cessé de disparaître dans un tourbillon incolore à chaque baisers. Pour le sexe, Derek ne savait pas si les aurores boréales perdureraient, vu qu'ils n'avaient couché qu'une fois ensemble.

À l'évocation de ce puissant souvenir, son pénis mit assez peu de temps à se redresser, résultat des images qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Derek.

L'alpha se leva, en érection, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se glissa sous la douche, rejoignant Stiles. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à ce dernier pour sentir l'émoi de son partenaire cotre lui. Stiles alla parler quand Derek le rassura :

-Ne t'en fais pas Stilinski, je ne tenterais rien. Je veux juste me réveiller dans tes bras.

Et posant son érection entre les fesses de Stiles, collant son ventre dur contre le dos de l'adolescent, Derek commença à fredonner doucement, l'eau chaude coulant sur leurs deux corps enlacées, se balançant doucement.

* * *

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre, s'installant dans une sorte de léthargie. L'instant fut brisé par le voix du Shérif qui résonna dans la cage de l'escalier :

-Stiles ! Derek ! Grouillez vous si vous voulez passer à l'hôpital avant que je dépose Stiles au lycée.

Les deux hommes stoppèrent donc l'eau, se séchèrent mutuellement, et descendirent en bas après s'être habillés.

-Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Dépêchez vous, on part dans 5 minutes.

Les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement, pendant que, dans le couloir d'entrée, le Shérif installait son baudrier sous sa veste, et y inséra son arme de service. Le père de Stiles se pencha doucement sur un pied pour observer les garçons dans la cuisine.

Stiles jouait avec sa cuillère, ne mangeant pas. Derek, le regard doux, tentait de le persuader de boire ne serait ce qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Pour lui faire plaisir, le garçon lui obéit, mais un peu réticent.

Le shérif ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir invité Derek ici la semaine. Son fils en avait besoin, surtout en ce moment. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Derek était un homme excessivement attentionné.

Il l'avait d'abord constaté quand il était venu le chercher le lundi soir de la semaine d'avant, sur son palier, pour lui annoncer que son fils avait besoin d'aide, quelques heures après avoir appris pour Scott. La maison était métamorphosée, elle était habitable, voir presque coquette. Derek n'avait pas répondu sur les raisons de ce changement, mais le Shérif avait compris que son fils en était la cause principale. Puis il se souvint son visage livide lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et puis son haut le cœur, suivit aussitôt par une course effréné vers un buisson pour vomir. Et malgré son état, la première chose que Derek avait dit, c'était : « _Stiles ?_ ».

Lui et Derek avait passé la nuit à côté de Stiles qui était inconsolable.

Puis depuis lors, une routine s'était installée : Le Shérif emportait Derek et Stiles à l'hôpital, puis il accompagnait son fils au lycée. Derek rentrait chez les Stilinski à pied, en passant à chaque fois dans quelques magasins pour faire des emplettes, tandis que le Shérif partait travailler.

Il savait que Derek rejoignait Stiles pour le déjeuner, et qu'ils mangeaient ensemble sur la pelouse du lycée, souvent accompagné d'Allison et de Danny. C'était le directeur qui l'avait avertis, mais le Shérif avait laissé coulé.

Et quand il rentrait le soir, il trouvait toujours un repas prêt sur la table. Ce n'était jamais de la grande cuisine, mais il voyait que Derek faisait des efforts. Et la maison avait perdu tout ces petits défauts que le Shérif n'avait jamais le temps d'arranger : le robinet de la salle de bain du haut avait cesser de fuir, l'ampoule du placard dans le couloir avait été changée, et la porte de la cave ne grinçait plus. Tout ces petits gestes avaient progressivement poussé le shérif à revoir sa position sur Derek.

Il sentait toujours que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait l'impression cependant que ce n'était pas le cas avec Stiles, et que son fils connaissait tout de son compagnon. Il connaissait son fils, et le savait assez mature pour être un adulte responsable. Il avait donc cédé, petit à petit, intégrant doucement mais sûrement Derek dans la famille.

Et heureusement que ce dernier était là, surtout pendant les repas, où Stiles mangeait très peu, et uniquement à cause des encouragements incessants de Derek. Sans l'homme, le Shérif savait que son fils aurait perdu énormément de poids.

A l'instar de son fils, Derek quand à lui mangeait comme quatre. Il engloutissait la nourriture à vue d'œil, et même son fils levait parfois un sourcil lorsque son compagnon se resservait pour la cinquième fois.

Et puis, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, le Shérif percevait un changement chez Derek, très léger toutefois. Comme si on avait rajouté soudainement de la tempérance dans le comportement de Derek : il évoluait doucement, effectuant ces actions tranquillement et observait beaucoup les choses, d'un air pensif. Ça tranchait avec l'homme qu'il avait connu le soir où il l'avait suspecté de meurtre, avec cet homme dur, froid et vif.

Ses réflexions furent interrompus par le bruit des bols que l'on dépose dans l'évier, son fils accompagné de Derek s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, et enfilèrent rapidement leurs chaussures.

Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans la voiture du shérif, et roulèrent en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Stiles remarqua Tiphanie puis hocha la tête. Tiphanie était étudiante en médecine, et elle avait fait partie du personnel qui l'avait soigné quand il était patient ici.

C'était également la jeune femme qui était sortit en pleurs lors de son opération, et qui avait parlé à un prêtre, lui sauvant involontairement la vie, mais cela Stiles Stilinski l'ignorait.

Comme chaque jours où il croisait l'étudiante en médecine, il se remémora la soirée où Scott s'était fait tiré dessus.

* * *

_Il avait crut défaillir lorsque son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, dans sa chambre. L'esprit vif de Stiles avait analysé la situation, en supposant que la balle devait être chargée d'Aconit, pour que Scott soit toujours inconscient et que son métabolisme de loup-garou ne l'ait pas déjà guéris._

_C'est pourquoi Le Shérif, sous l'insistance de son fils, avait fait un détour par chez Scott avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Son père venait à peine de se garer que son fils s'était précipité dans la maison, qui commençait à être investit par les forces de police. Les collègues du Shérif, connaissant son fils, l'avait laissé passer sans encombre._

_Une fois dans la chambre, il avait observé rapidement les lieux : la fenêtre brisée- la porte d'entrée de la balle- , et une tâche de sang impressionnante à côté du lit. Il s'était déplacé, et avait suivis du regard ce qu'il supputait être la trajectoire de la balle d'aconit. Ses yeux s'était rapidement arrêté sur l'écran d'ordinateur brisé. Et derrière, incrusté dans le mur, le petit morceau de fer dépassait légèrement du mur. Sans précaution, Stiles s'en était saisis et était retourné auprès de son père, puis direction l'hôpital._

_Le shérif avait conduit à toute allure, toutes sirènes hurlantes, et arriva près de cinq minutes plus tard devant le centre de soin._

_La secrétaire d'accueil avait refusée de les laissé passer. Pendant que son père avait tenté de négocier en montrant son badge, Stiles en avait profité pour disparaître. _

_Il avait rapidement rejoint le service réanimation mais s'était retrouvé bloqué, face à deux gardes armés à la porte de la chambre de Stiles._

_C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Tiphanie, et qui l'avait supplié de l'aider à voir Scott. Convaincu, elle lui avait intimée de se vêtir d'une blouse d'hôpital, et l'avait aidée à rentrer auprès de Scott. _

_Stiles avait pénétré doucement dans la chambre pour découvrir un Scott blême, recouvert de fils et de tubes. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre, et les bips irréguliers corroboraient cette impression._

_A peine l'étudiante avait refermée la porte pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité que Stiles avait traversé à grande enjambée la pièce, soulevé le drap et décollé rapidement le pansement située au niveau du cœur de Scott._

_Puis il avait sortit de la poche la fameuse balle et un briquet qu'il avait pris chez lui avant de partir. Puis, plaçant le projectile au dessus du trou béant dans la poitrine de Scott, il avait allumé juste en dessous une flamme. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit grésillement s'était fait entendre, et quelques cendres été tombés sur la plaie. Stiles avait étalé le tout, puis repositionné le pansement._

_Stiles avait espéré que ce geste, que Derek avait effectué lorsqu'une balle d'aconit l'avait touché au niveau du bras, produirait la même guérison spectaculaire._

_Ce n'était pas pas tout à fait exact. Les cendres eurent leurs petits effets, puisque le rythme cardiaque de Scott se stabilisa, et qu'il put enfin respirer sans l'aide de machine. Mais l'amélioration s'arrêta là, puisque que Scott était resté plongé dans un profond coma._

* * *

Une annonce résonna dans le couloir, invitant un Médecin à rejoindre précipitamment la salle d'opération. Stiles chassa de son esprit ces sombres souvenirs et rentra rapidement dans la chambre de Scott, alors que son père et Derek restèrent dans le couloir.

La mère de Scott venait tout juste de finir de lui donner la toilette, et elle était en train de vider un bassine d'eau savonneuse dans l'évier de la salle de bain.

-Bonjours Stiles, annonça t-elle en retournant auprès de son fils pour le coiffer.

-Bonjour, M'dame. Comment va t-il aujourd'hui ?

-Pas d'amélioration Stiles pour l'instant, mais les médecins sont toujours optimistes. L'encéphalogramme de Scott est toujours aussi bon. Il rêve selon eux.

Stiles sourit doucement, et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Scott, tandis que sa mère s'éloigna pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Maintenant, murmura Stiles, ça commence à faire long, alors t'arrête de rêvasser, et tu reviens sur la terre ferme.

Les yeux de Scott demeurèrent immobiles.

-Blaireau va...

Mais le visage de Stiles contredisait son ton cassant. Il repositionna doucement une mèche de cheveux folâtre derrière l'oreille de Scott.

* * *

Le shérif déposa Stiles et Derek au lycée, puis fila rapidement au travail.

Stiles marcha doucement, l'air songeur, lorsque Derek cessa de le suivre. Stiles se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Derek s'écarter de la route et disparaître dans un amas de buissons.

Alarmé, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre mais Derek réapparu aussitôt, en s'essuyant la bouche. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Stiles.

-T'as la crève au quoi, Derek ? C'est la troisième fois que tu vomis cette semaine !

Derek haussa les épaules, et répondit :

-J'en sais rien, à part ça, je me sens bien. Je dois me faire trop de soucis pour Scott.

Stiles se rapprocha, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui ordonna :

-Le coma de Scott n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas faire attention à toi, bébé.

Derek ricana, et répondit entre ses dents :

-Et c'est Stilinski l'anorexique qui me répond ça.

Devant le visage soudain renfermé de Stiles, Derek souffla et le prit dans ses bras.

-Stilinski, il faut que tu mange plus, c'est important.

-J'ai pas faim.

-J'en ai rien à carrer. Ce soir, je te fais des carbonnara, et tu aurais intérêt à manger toute ton assiette.

-Sinon quoi ? S'enquit Stiles.

-Si tu me le promet pas maintenant, je t'embrasse à pleine bouche directe. Tu pourra goûter avec allégresse ma délicieuse haleine de vomito, menaça Derek.

Stiles le regarda, légèrement dégoûté, et lâcha un :

-Ok, ok, ce soir, je bouffe.

Derek rigola, et glissa tendrement sa main dans celle de Stiles.

* * *

Lorsque Derek fut partit, Stiles rejoignit sa classe et s'installa à côté d'Allison. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rabibochés, depuis que Stiles avait raconté toute l'histoire à cette dernière.

Allison en avait voulu terriblement aux deux garçons dans un premier temps.

Mais avec la récente situation de Scott et l'e-mail que ce dernier avait envoyé à Stiles disant qu'il voulait rester avec Allison (celui d'avant la tentative de Stiles), Allison avait mis de côté ces sentiments de colère, et s'était consacrée à la poursuite de l'assassin de Scott.

Mais Stiles savait qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle un discours bien sentis qu'elle servirait à Scott aussitôt que celui ci se réveillerait.

Donc Allison, depuis deux semaines, s'était lancée dans une chasse à l'homme. Elle avait étudiée les relevés téléphoniques de Scott, sans succès. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille de chasseur, vue que le soir en question, ils dînaient ensemble.

Elle avait fouillée les alentours de la chambre de Scott, mais la superficie duquel le tireur aurait pu tirer couvrait près de 500 mètre carré, soit une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cependant, elle n'avait pas abandonnée cette piste, et passait son rare temps libre à fouiller les alentours.

C'était une Argent après tout.

Et finalement, ça avait payé selon elle, parce que Allison se ramena ce matin là, excitée comme une puce.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvée !

Elle montra à Stiles un mouchoir en papier, avec un peu de sang dessus.

Sceptique, Stiles répondit prudemment :

-Euh ok, Allison, mais euh … pourquoi tu es convaincu que ce mouchoir est au tireur ? D'ailleurs tu l'as trouvé où ?

-Justement, c'est le lieu où je l'ai trouvé qui me fait penser que c'est celui du tireur : il était au pied d'un arbre. Je suis montée dedans, et il y a une branche où tu tombe pile sur la chambre de Scott au loin !

Stiles, toujours peu confiant, haussa les épaules et indiqua qu'il n'aurait de réponse que cette après midi, lorsque Derek les rejoindrait pour pique niquer.

* * *

Lorsque l'alpha revint avec un sac remplis de sandwichs et de canettes, il fut accueillit par une Allison qui sauta sur lui en exhibant le mouchoir.

-Sens !

Poussé par le regard encourageant de Stiles, Derek s'exécuta.

Il blanchit aussitôt.

-Je connais cet odeur, affirma Derek.

-Jackson ? Demanda Allison, les yeux brillant.

Stiles la regarda : elle devait avoir ce soupçon depuis un petit bout de temps, mais elle n'en avait pas parlée à Stiles. Ce dernier quand à lui avait envisage l'option lézard géant, mais il l'avait écarté, en se demandant pourquoi un être vécu d'une queue venimeuse utiliserait un fusil de sniper.

Mais Derek le détrompa lorsqu'il répondit par l'affirmative à la question d' Allison.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais une expression meurtrière traversa brièvement son visage.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours dans la même routine, Derek se réveilla un matin avec une nausée à tomber par terre, et de très mauvaise humeur.

Stiles se redressa et pris grossièrement la température de l'alpha du plat de la main, sans remarquer quelque chose d'étrange.

-Bon cette fois, on va chez le médecin, Derek.

Ce dernier ne put le contredire, vu qu'il abandonna rapidement le lit double pour aller se vider l'estomac dans un spasme écœurant dans les wc.

Stiles descendit en caleçon et croisa son père dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

-P'pa, tu as un truc contre les envies de vomir ?

Devant la moue dubitative de son père, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, et alla fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie en vain. Derek devrait patienter jusqu'au médecin.

On était dimanche, et le médecin de garde se trouvait à plus d'une heure de route. C'est pourquoi Stiles décida d'emmener Derek aux urgences.

Derek supporta assez mal la voiture, mais parvint à ne pas vomir sur les tapis.

D'un œil inquiet, Stiles observa Derek, et très bizarrement, il le trouva diablement attirant. Il avait ses yeux de cocker et une petite moue fatiguée. Stiles se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait délaissé son homme en s'inquiétant pour Scott. Il se promit intérieurement de corriger cela.

Il y avait foule dans la salle d'attente, et ils durent prendre leur courage à deux mains. Le loup-garou somnolait tandis qu'à ses côtés, Stiles remplissait un énième formulaire.

Il ne se passa rien pendant près de deux heures, et exaspéré, l'adolescent alla se plaindre au secrétariat. On le rembarra allègrement.

Une nouvelle demi-heure s'écoula très lentement, et Derek était désormais munis d'une bassine que Stiles avait réussis à extirper à l'hôtesse («_ Je te préviens, la garce, mon mec dégueule pas terre, c'est pas moi qui nettoie ._ »).

Stiles commençait sérieusement à désespérer lorsqu'il entendit un petit :

-Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles leva les yeux et reconnu aussitôt son interlocutrice : c'était Tiphanie, l'étudiante en médecine.

-Que faites vous ici ? S'enquit-elle.

-Derek est malade, et on voudrait juste voir un médecin.

Tiphanie hésita, puis les invita à les suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit box, et Tiphanie commença son questionnaire :

-Autre chose à part des nausées, Monsieur Hale ?

L'interrogatoire dura cinq bonnes minutes, et l'étudiante fronça progressivement les sourcils. Inquiet, Stiles répondit :

-C'est grave, docteur ?

Tiphanie souris, rassurante :

-je ne crois pas, c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait donner de telles nausées à Monsieur Hale. Habitez vous à proximité d'une usine de produits chimiques ?

Devant la négation de Stilinski, Tiphanie effectua une prise de sang, et donna des anti-vomitifs.

-J'aurais les résultats des analyses demain dans la matinée, je vous donnerais un coup de fil.

Stiles la remercia chaleureusement. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Stiles força Derek à se recoucher.

-Tu sais, Stilinski, il y a d'autres moyens plus subtiles pour me mettre dans ton lit …

Devant le sourire carnassier de Derek, son père, présent, ne put s''empêcher de s'esclaffer.

* * *

La journée passa donc doucement, et Stiles chouchouta outrageusement Derek, ce qui commença d'ailleurs à sérieusement énerver ce dernier.

-Stiles, j'ai des nausées, je suis pas mourant. Déjà que tu me cloître ici, je crève de chaud, si en plus tu me propose une fois de faire ma toilette, je te mord.

Stiles se calma un peu, et ils passèrent la soirée, allongés sur des transats, à profiter des températures estivales. Derek eut rapidement une meilleure mine.

* * *

Allison glissa dans son sac un couteau à cran d'arrêt, et un surplus de flèches. A côté d'elle se trouvait un ordinateur où un schéma retraçait les dernières informations sur la position de Jackson.

Le visage dur, elle se dépêcha de glisser toutes ces affaires sous le lit lorsqu'elle entendit son père grimper les escaliers.

-Allison, on va bientôt manger, tu viens ?

Sa fille répondit par la positive, puis se plaça devant le miroir, pour se coiffer les cheveux en une longue tresse qu'elle noua avec un petit cordon de cuir.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

Elle était prête.

* * *

Stiles avait presque oublié les analyses sanguines -Derek allait beaucoup mieux ce matin- lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Résidence Stilinski.

-Bonjour M. Stilinski. Ici, Tiphanie Morlois. Je vous appelle pour les résultats sanguins. Est ce que M. Hale pourrait passer dans la matinée ?

La voix était calme, voir trop : Stiles sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Ils convinrent d'un rendez vous dans une heure trente.

Lorsque Stiles annonça à Derek qu'il devait retourner à l'hôpital, celui ci ne réagit presque pas, imperturbable. Il continua sa série de traction qu'il effectuait avant que Stiles ne l'interrompe.

Les soupçons de l'adolescent se confirmèrent en voyant la tête mal à l'aise de Tiphanie.

-Entrez, les invita t-elle, ouvrant la porte d'un tout petit bureau surchargé de dossiers.

Les garçons commencèrent à s'asseoir lorsqu'elle les interrompis.

-Euh, M. Hale, il faudrait peut être que je vous parle d'abord seul à seul.

Derek, d'abord surpris, rétorqua :

-Tout ce que vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez le dire devant Stilinski.

Tiphanie hésita, puis se positionna en face d'elle.

-Tout d'abord, j'ai une question à vous poser, M. Hale. Hum, avez vous des douleurs à la poitrine, plus exactement au niveau de vos pectoraux ?

Derek ne répondit pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Et pourquoi vous me …

Et soudain, son expression changea. Il parut bouleversé, d'une amplitude au delà de ce que Stiles avait déjà aperçut chez son compagnon. L'alpha blêmit d'un coup, et d'une voix tremblante, il souffla :

-Stilinski, tu peux m'attendre dehors s'il te plaît ?

Stiles, abasourdit, alla refuser lorsqu'il capta dans le regard de son loup un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Derek : la terreur.

Silencieux, il sortit.

* * *

L'attente fut interminable, et lorsque Derek sortit accompagné de l'étudiante en médecine, il chercha des yeux une réponse dans le visage de Derek.

Mais ce dernier était devenu impassible, et il refusait de croiser le regard de Stiles.

Tiphanie conclut :

-Je vous laisse donc décider. Vous me tiendrez au courant de votre …. décision.

Paniqué, tout un tas de scénario défila dans sa tête : Cancer, hépatite, voir même VIH. Et ses peurs ne se calmèrent pas lorsque Derek murmura d'une voix faible :

-Stiles, il faut que je te parle.

C'était la première fois que Derek l'appelait par son prénom.

* * *

Le shérif était partis voir un de ces collègues, ce qui expliqua qu'ils trouvèrent la maison vide en rentrant chez eux. Silencieux, Stiles s'assit à la table de la cuisine, puis fixa Derek qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

-Vas y, parle moi.

Derek, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, commença mal à l'aise.

-Bon, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Je pense que pour comprendre, il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé les quatre mois où j'étais partis.

Stiles, soudainement intrigué, l'écouta attentivement. Derek n'avait jamais parlé de cette période.

-Moi aussi, j'étais bouleversé par ce qui c'est passé, cette nuit. Je n'avais jamais connu ça comme toi, et je ne pensais sûrement pas le connaître avec …

-...avec un garçon, et d'autant plus, moi, compléta logiquement Stiles.

Derek acquiesça et poursuivit :

-Je suis donc partis. J'ai été voir des anciens camarades, des connaissances que j'avais dans le nord du pays. Là bas, j'ai retrouvé Philippe. C'est un vieux loup-garou, très fana des mythes et croyances surnaturelles. Un soir -j'avais un peu trop bu- j'ai raconté de manière détourné ce que j'avais vécu avec toi. Et là, il m'a parlé de _Stasia erectus_.

-De quoi ?

-_Stasia Erectus_. C'est une légende populaire, l'extase absolu. Il disait que cet état avait un but précis, mais il ne savait pas lequel. Il a donc fait des recherches pour moi et m'a indiqué que, ce qu'il savait, il l'avait tiré d'un petit paragraphe dans un bouquin de mythologie française. J'ai donc recherché l'auteur, et ça a débouché dans un village paumé de Bretagne.

-Tu es allé en France ?

Passionné, Stiles en avait presque oublié ce qui avait amener la conversation sur le tapis. Presque.

-Et s'est quoi le rapport avec ton analyse sanguine ?

Derek, gêné, expliqua :

-Ça vient, sois patient Stilinski. Donc je me suis ramené en Bretagne, et au bout de deux semaine, j'ai dégoté l'auteur : c'était un ermite, qui vivait dans un grotte près du littoral. Je suis à peine rentré pour me présenter qu'il m'a balancé un filet, et qu'il m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais accroché au plafond avec un pentacle en aconit sous moi.

Stiles l'écoutait, fasciné.

-Ça a duré quelques jours. Il me questionnait sur la raison de ma venue. Je lui est donc parlé de ce truc,_ Stasia erectus_, quand il a commencé à flipper. Il m'a frappé, encore et encor,e pour que je lui dise pourquoi je voulais en savoir plus sur ce truc. J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'est parce que je l'avais _vécu, _il ne me croyait pas.

Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui à changé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais il a changé d'avis et m'a touché le front. Et là, quelque chose s'est gravé en lettre de feu dans mon esprit.

Stiles n'osait même pas poser la question, Derek poursuivit.

« _Et la créature aura dix cornes, comme les dix rois de Judée. Ses pattes puissantes harasseront la terre, et le mal insidieux qui coulera dans ses veines brûlera chaque croyants. Les saints seront soumis,et nul échappatoire ne sera possible. _

_La bête aura -comme le prophète- deux tuteurs, qui lui enseigneront le mal et la souffrance._

_Trouvant son origine de l'extase absolu, le démon perdurera jusqu'à la fin,et le très Saint ne pourra lutter contre lui, car nul ne peut combattre le Mal lui même._ »

Stiles était perdu.

-Je ne comprend pas, on parle de quoi là ?

Derek inspira un coup et explicita :

-Pour moi, il s'agit de la description de ceux que les chrétiens appelle … l'Antéchrist. Il a des noms différents pour chaque religion. Et ceux à l'origine de l'Antéchrist seront des personnes qui auront connu l'extase absolu.

Stiles, figé, éclata subitement de rire.

-Donc … Toi et Moi … on va élever un démon … un démon qui va … attend, corrige moi si j'ai tort … qui va détruire le monde !

A bout de souffle, Stiles se plia en deux, le visage cramoisie.

-MOUHAHAHAHAHA

Derek, quand à lui ne riait pas. Il ne savait pas comment prononcer les mots qui allait changer la vie de Stiles à tout jamais. C'est donc légèrement tremblant qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

Allison repositionna sa jambe gauche. Elle faisait le guet depuis prés d'une heure, immobile, à côté d'un stade où Jackson courrait. Elle le voyait galoper à toutes allures, le souffle rapide.

Le cœur battant, elle attendit.

Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard que Jackson s'arrêta et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle le stoppa sur la petite allé qui l'amenait vers les bâtiments. Elle avait consciemment choisis ce lieu car il était isolé, convenant parfaitement à la situation.

Sans un mot -Jackson avait compris qu'elle _savait_ d'un simple regard- elle leva son arc, le banda, visa et tira.

La flèche fusa rapidement. Jackson eut tout juste le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté que la pointe tranchante le frôla, entamant la chair de sa joue.

Il siffla, et sauta sur Allison.

Durant tout le temps du saut, la jeune femme vit le corps de Jackson se métamorphoser, sa tête s'allonger et ses vêtements se déchirer pour laisser place à la bête qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler. La queue tourbillonna et lui entailla l'arrière du cou.

Allison savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle courut, entra dans les vestiaires et s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle vit la porte trembler violemment lorsque Jackson tenta de la défoncer.

Allison, paralysée, glissa lentement sur le carrelage froid et commença enfin à faire ce que toute personne censée aurait fait à sa place.

Elle paniqua.

* * *

L'infirmière vérifiait les constantes de Scott lorsque la machine à côté d'elle se mit à vrombir. Intriguée, elle se retourna et vit, effarée, les machines afficher des chiffres impossibles.

Un grognement la poussa à faire demi tours, et elle assista à la scène la plus étrange de sa vie.

Le garçon qui était dan le coma depuis près d'un mois était assis dans son lit, et la regarder bizarrement. Puis d'une voix rauque, les yeux soudainement dans le vide, il murmura, comme une question :

-Allison ?

Puis, comme s'il avait la réponse, il hurla :

-ALLISON !

Et Scott s'extirpa de ces draps et sauta à travers la fenêtre, éclaboussant la pièce de petit morceaux de verre.

Ébahis, l'infirmière se rapprocha à petit pas de la fenêtre pour constater que l'adolescent n'était pas mort, écrasé sur le bitume, cinq étages plus bas, mais qu'il était en train de courir comme un dératé en plein milieu de la route.

* * *

Stiles parvint enfin à se calmer.

-M'enfin Derek, tu ne crois pas à ces conneries ?

Derek le transperça du regard.

-Sur le coup, si, complètement. Puis après au fil du temps, de moins en moins. Je me suis convaincu que j'avais halluciné, ou que le gars, bien qu'un peu sorcier, était complètement barré. Mais plus maintenant.

Un horrible soupçon glacé s'infiltra en Stiles.

-Stilinski, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais …

Stiles, le cœur battant, se figea.

-Je ne sais franchement pas comment c'est possible, mais Tiphanie vient de m'annoncer il y a une heure que …

Avant même que Derek ne parle, Stiles sut ce qu'il allait dire.

-Apparemment, je suis enceint. On a fait une écho, et je_ l'ai_ _vu _Stiles, c'est en moi. D'après elle j'en suis à mon deuxième mois de grossesse.

* * *

Le pape Louis XXII venait d'ouvrir une session du Conseil de Foi lorsque le coffret, placé dorénavant en plein cœur de la table en fer forgée, se mit à faire un léger bruit.

Puis un second rubis s'illumina, irradiant tout les membres assis autours de la table. Une fois l'aveuglement passé, tous virent que un deuxième rubis brillait désormais d'une petite lumière dorée, pulsant à un rythme régulier.

_Bam Bam Bam_.

Le pape Louis XXII gémit.


	9. Interlude

Salut tout le monde !

Après les MP que j'ai reçu, juste un petit message pour dire que oui, je continue bien l'histoire !

Comment abandonnerais je Stiles et Derek ? ^^

C'est juste que l'appartement de ma sœur à brûlé (pas de blessés) mais on avait pas mal de chose à s'occuper.

Le prochain chapitre arrive en milieu de semaine, et les autres suivront plus rapidement.

A bientôt !


	10. Acceptation Partie 1

**Désolé pour le retard.**

**De nouveau un chapitre coupé en deux(avec des passages pour adultes miam miam ^^), la suite arrive très prochainement**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewers, franchement, ça me fait plaisir, mais ça me motive aussi.**

**Quand je vois que l'histoire a été vu par près 4500 personnes et que j'ai 24 reviews, c'est un peu décevant.**

**En aucun cas je n'arrêterais cette histoire, même si personne reviewe, je ne ferais pas de chantage (je trouve ça con), mais pour l'info :**

**Temps de rédaction d'un chapitre : 4 à 5 heures.**

**Temps de rédaction d'un review : 1 à 2 minutes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Acceptation (partie 1).

* * *

Scott courait à en perdre haleine. Le monde défilait à une vitesse folle, ses pieds nus martelant le sol à tout allure, une unique pensée en tête.

_Allison._

L'étau qui avait emprisonné son cœur quelques minutes auparavant ne cessait de se resserrer. Au comble de la frustration, en pleine course, il hurla à la mort.

Scott n'était pas transformé, mais le hurlement qui était sortit de sa gorge était le plus bestial qu'il n'est jamais poussé.

Comprenant que désormais, il bénéficiait d'une nouvelle force sans même se métamorphoser, il fit rapidement le calcul et compris.

Il était en train de devenir un Alpha.

* * *

Erika était en train d'aider sa mère à préparer un gâteau à l'ananas tandis que son père s'affairait dans le salon. Elle adorait ces petits moments -devenue trop rare- où elle se sentait complice avec ses parents. Rigolant, elle nettoya une trace de farine que l'adulte avait sur sa joue.

-Mon cœur, tu me passe le sucre vanillé ?

S'exécutant, Erika lui passa le récipient. Elle était pressée de voir la tête de son petit frère lorsque il découvrirait la fête que sa famille était en train d'organiser pour ses 8 ans. Erika était heureuse, et elle en profitait largement.

Surtout que dernièrement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre avec Stiles, Derek puis Scott dans le coma. Elle en avait assez d'avoir l'impression de jouer le rôle de la méchante dans un mauvais feuilleton de série B.

Elle se figea lorsqu'un terriblement hurlement retentit à ses oreilles.

Abasourdis, elle fixa sa mère qui continuait sa pâtisserie en sifflotant, comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

Lorsque le hurlement retentit à nouveau, elle ne se posa pas de question. Son nouveau chef de meute lui donnait l'ordre de se ramener. Et vite.

* * *

Isaac, quand à lui, venait de finir de ranger ses courses. Depuis qu'il vivait seul, suite au décès de son père, il avait du apprendre -beaucoup trop tôt pour un garçon de son âge- à se débrouiller seul. Il avait eu un peu de mal avec les papiers administratifs, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était de faire la ménagère : les courses,le ménage, le repassage … Enfin, il ne se plaignait pas, puisque la vie qu'il vivait désormais était préférable à celle d'avant.

Après avoir finis ses corvées, il grimpa dans sa chambre, alluma son pc, et surfa un peu sur internet. Vite lassé par les commentaires imbéciles laissés par ces contacts Facebook sur leurs murs respectifs, il débrancha l'appareil, et alla prendre une douche.

Le hurlement d'appel de son chef de meute lui procura un immense frisson, et il se hâta de le rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le fun étaient de retour.

* * *

Isaac arriva le premier et rejoignis Scott dans sa course effrénée. Ce dernier, sans un regard, leva son bras où sa main était désormais ornés de cinq ongles blancs, et griffa Isaac sur l'avant bras.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Scott se mirent à se teinter d'une légère couleur violette.

Il recommença avec Erika lorsqu'elle parvint à leurs côtés. Cette fois, le regard de l'adolescent affichait une vive lumière surnaturelle.

Scott ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fort de toute sa vie. Sans même s'être transformé, il percevait les choses loin devant lui, il pouvait entendre un enfant pleurer à l'autre bout de la route, et sentir l'odeur de la peur. Mais surtout, il sentait désormais en lui deux entités, deux présences en lui.

Erika et Isaac. Il était devenu chef de meute, et ces deux là _étaient _sa meute.

Le processus était complet.

Scott était un alpha. Et il le _sentait._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent trente seconde plus tard au stade où Scott percevait Allison, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires.

Juste à temps.

Sans réfléchir, Scott pris appuis sur ses jambes et s'élança.

Ce fut un saut gigantesque et puissant. Il bascula sur le Kanima : il agrippa d'une main ferme la queue reptilienne qui brassait l'air, et de l'autre, il plaça ces doigts autours du cou de la créature.

A cet instant, pour la première fois, une envie de meurtre traversa le corps de Scott. Il resserra sa prise, et il entendit sous sa main une des vertèbres craquer.

Plongeant son regard dans celui du Kanima qui se savait condamné, Scott ouvrit sa bouche en grand, tandis que ses canines grandissaient à vue d'œil. Il venait de décider d'arracher la gorge de la créature en face de lui.

Puis il vit dans sa tête Derek, et il se remémora son petit speech :

_-Être alpha, ce n'est pas seulement être plus fort, c'est aussi être responsable de la vie des membres de ta meute. _

Au fond de lui, Scott savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas commencer son rôle d'alpha par un meurtre pur et simple. Ça n'était pas lui, même si son cœur emplit de colère semblait lui crier le contraire.

Soudain calmé, Scott lâcha prise.

Le Kanima fut le plus surpris de tous. Il resta figé là, dans une position un peu étrange, les bras ballants. Il fixait Scott, d'un regard plus perdu que haineux. Jackson siffla doucement, et se courba devant l'adolescent.

-Je crois … je crois que tu es son maître maintenant, murmura Erika, à moitié impressionnée.

Scott acquiesça, il en était arrivé au même raisonnement.

Ne pas le tuer emportait décidément des conséquences inattendues. Mais Scott les assuma.

Il s'avança, et d'une longue griffure -peut être plus longue que nécessaire- il marqua le Kanima sur la poitrine. Aussitôt, le nouvel alpha sentit la présence de Jackson rejoindre celle d'Erika et d'Isaac.

Le Kanima recula docilement, et alla se placer aux côtés de ces nouveaux compagnons.

Durant ce mouvement, la queue de la bête disparu, et Jackson se redressa. Des stigmates du Kanima étaient toujours présentes, comme les larges séries d'écailles qui lui balafrait le visage, les longues canines qui pointaient hors de sa bouche, ou encore ses pupilles ovales jaunâtres. Mais désormais, c'était Jackson qui contrôlait la puissance du Kanima, et non l'inverse.

Et sans le savoir, Scott venait d'admettre dans sa meute un homme qui lui serait à tout jamais fidèle, car il lui avait offert une nouvelle destinée, une destinée qu'il avait longtemps désiré.

D'un œil appréciateur, Scott reprenait son souffle lorsque que la voix d'Allison l'attira.

-Scott ?

Allison, à demi assise, inspira brutalement, surprise, puis se jeta à son cou pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

Scott ronronna longuement, lorsque la jeune fille le repoussa brutalement et le gifla.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir trompé.

Elle se baissa, ramassa son arbalète, et de son air le plus hautain, sortit sans un mot par la porte d'entrée arraché à coup de griffe par Jackson.

Mais au battement de cœur que Scott percevait, Allison était folle de joie du retour de l'adolescent. Amusé, il se dit que tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

* * *

_-Apparemment, je suis enceint. On a fait une écho, et je l'ai vu Stiles, c'est en moi. D'après elle j'en suis à mon deuxième mois de grossesse._

L'énormité et l'absurdité de ce que venait de dire Derek aurait normalement donné à Stiles un gigantesque fou rire. C'était sans compter le regard de l'alpha.

Hagard, il demanda :

-Mais comment …

Derek haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais foutrement rien.

Les yeux baissé, il poursuivi :

-Mais je ne vois qu'une explication à tout cela : le fait que je sois un Loup-garou.

Stiles rétorqua :

-Donc tu es un loup-garou ... femelle ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Derek n'y fit pas attention et continua :

-Peut être. Où peut être que les loup-garous sont hermaphrodites, comme les escargots. Quand je me transforme, des poils me poussent sur la tronche, je vois pas pourquoi un utérus pourrait pas se former …

Derek s'immobilisa un instant, et posa une main sur son ventre.

-De toute façon, on se fout comment c'est arrivé. C'est comme ça, point barre. La date de conception coïncide avec la nuit où on a couché ensemble, et tu es le seul mec avec qui j'ai jamais couché.

Stiles s'en voulut de poser la question, mais une terrible angoisse le taraudait :

-Derek, est ce que ce truc est … humain ?

Une ombre traversa le visage de Derek, qui disparut presque aussitôt, et il se retourna pour prendre quelques choses dans sa veste. Il en sortit une petite photographie carré en noir et blanc.

Stiles, les mains tremblantes, s'en saisit et regarda, fasciné, l'échographie. Elle n'était pas terrible, même un peu flou, mais on apercevait aisément un petit têtard avec une grosse tête.

-Le médecin m'a dit que le fœtus était parfaitement normal pour son âge. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'il ressemblait à un monstre.

Stiles, extrêmement nerveux, voulait poser une nouvelle question à Derek, mais celui ci la saisit avant qu'il l'ai exprimée à haute voix.

-Avorter ? J'en sais rien Stiles, je suis complètement paumé. On se donne 24 heures ?

Stiles approuva l'idée, se redressa de sa chaise et enlaça doucement Derek, plaçant sa tête sous le menton de l'alpha.

-Quoi qu'il nous arrive, Derek, sache que je t'aime. Tu es mon élu, et à jamais. Tu le sais, hein ?

Et c'est pas parce que des imbéciles qui suivent un conte pour enfant écrit il y a des milliers d'années que ça va changer. J'ai trop ramer pour t'avoir, alors maintenant que j'ai réussis, pas moyen de changer ça. Tu es _mon_ loup-garou, point final.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais son regard lui répondit qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ils s'embrasèrent doucement, comme deux adolescents découvrant la magie d'un baiser, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

* * *

L'archevêque Francesco avait eu une idée et l'avait soumis au Saint père, qui l'avait immédiatement approuvée. Aussitôt, le Pape avait confié le fameux coffret à Francesco.

L'objet -qui avait résisté aux flammes qui avait calciné la main du Pape- était resté le même. Mais désormais, en plus de la pierre centrale rougeoyante, deux des neufs rubis s'étaient allumés dans une petite lumière dorée. Le compte à rebours avait commençait, il restait donc désormais 7 mois.

Sieur Francisco avait ramené l'objet chez son cousin, un ingénieur dans les transmission de l'armée, et avant toute chose, l'avait forcé à signer un accord de confidentialité sous le regard ébahis de son allié.

Une fois le contrat conclut, l'Archevêque de la Légion expliqua brièvement l'histoire à son cousin, Romuald -un homme aux visages marqués par les années mais au regard vif - et lui exposa son idée de sa voix posée :

-C'est un objet très ancien, mais je suis convaincu qu'il est avertit de certains changements. Alors je me suis demandé : comment ? Et si c'était via des ondes ? Donc voilà, j'aimerais que tu analyse le coffret, et que tu me dise ce que tu trouve. Évidemment, tu sera dédommagé pour ton travail.

Son cousin hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

Mais son attitude avait changée le lendemain lorsqu'il joignit Francesco au téléphone. Ce dernier le rejoignis prestement.

-Tu vois, Frances', au début je croyais que tu divaguait. Mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il déposa le coffret dans un conteneur métallique, et referma la lourde porte en acier trempé. Puis il appuya sur un bouton, et au milieu d'un écran bleu, un légère ligne blanche fluctuante se mit à danser.

L'homme d'église ne comprenait rien à l'enthousiasme de son cousin, et demanda quelques explications.

-Frances', cette grosse machine, on l'appelle le Sarcophage : aucune onde n'est capable de pénétrer cet espace. On s'en sert beaucoup pour l'étude de la radioactivité. Mais tu vois cette ligne, là, sur l'écran ? Ça veut dire que ce truc émet des ondes, mais d'une façon très particulière, je ne comprend pas tout à fait comment.

Francesco alla l'interrompre quand son cousin le devança :

-J'ai déjà lu un article sur ces ondes, Frances'. Dans des magazines scientifiques, rédigés par des scientifiques japonais. Ils ont étudiés le phénomène appelé « le sixième sens » chez les animaux, tu sais, celui capable de percevoir des événements qui vont survenir dans un futur proche ?

Mais Francesco ne voyait pas.

-Rah, mais tu as bien entendu des trucs à propos de ces chiens qui hurlaient à la mort quelques secondes avant un séisme, ou de ces élevages entiers de lapins qui crevaient une demi minute avant l'arrivé d'un tsunami ?

Francesco se rappela vaguement avoir entendu parler de ces histoires.

-Et bien les scientifiques japonais ont essayés d'étudier ce mécanisme, afin d'en faire une sorte d'alarme naturelle. Bref, ici ce sont les même oscillations ondulaires sur cet écran, et tu vois c'est fantastique parce que ..

L'archêque de la Légion le coupa :

-Romuald, est ce que cet objet peut communiquer avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Surpris par la question, son cousin répondit cependant par l'affirmative.

-Et s'il communique, est ce qu'on pourra remonter à l'autre source d'émission de ces ondes ?

Romuald réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça doucement.

Sieur Francesco sourit à pleine dents, et dans son esprit, un cri de triomphe résonna.

Il avait trouvé l'Antéchrist.

* * *

Les 24 heures s'étaient déroulés presque en silence, chacun dans son coin. Stiles était dans un état semi léthargique, où tout lui paraissait atténué. Il eu beau essayer de raisonner logiquement, à chaque fois, la vision d'un petit têtard s'imposait dans son esprit. La moitié du temps, le têtard se transformait en un adorable petit bébé souriant dans ces bras, et l'autre moitié du temps le têtard se métamorphosait en une créature monstrueuse, à mi chemin entre king kong et godzilla qui dévorait tout sur son passage.

Une autre pensée absurde traversait régulièrement son esprit. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était lui qui aurait dû être enceinte- où plutôt enceint- quand on regardait le couple qu'il formait avec Derek.

L'alpha était le mec viril par excellence, qui parlait parfois de manière plus significative avec des grognement qu'avec des mots. Sa barbe de trois jours, et son regard austère n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors que lui Stiles, le petit gars chétif, hyperactif, intégralement humain, ressemblait plus à la fille dans le couple. Bon d'accord, une fille qui menait son mec à la baguette, mais quand même.

Stiles secoua sa tête, exaspéré par son raisonnement. Il était gay, pas une fille, et c'était Derek le mec enceint, point barre. On ne change pas ce que le destin accomplit.

Alors, lorsque Derek et lui se rassasièrent à la table de la cuisine, Stiles n'était pas plus avancé que la veille, même si l'idée d'un avortement lui donnait des frissons. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Derek, qui d'un ton implacable, annonça :

-Je le garde, Stillinski.

Et puis comme un puzzle qu'on met longtemps à résoudre la situation devint évidente pour Stiles. Ses peurs étaient toujours là, mais désormais, elles étaient dominées par une certitude : Lui et Derek allait avoir un bébé.

Il s'esclaffa, et Derek le rejoignit bientôt. Le shérif les surpris en rentrant du boulot à gesticuler comme des dératés dans la cuisine, hilares.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir que Stiles parla à son père. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui cacher les futurs événements, vu que dans quelques mois, voir quelques semaines, ça allait être plus qu'évident. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un complice pour cette histoire.

Son père était un choix d'une évidence absolue.

Ils devaient lui dire toute la vérité. _Toute _la vérité.

C'est Stiles qui se lança, d'une voix nerveuse :

-Papa, j'ai une nouvelle importante à te dire.

Son père grimaça et répondit :

-Je m'attend au pire avec toi, par « nouvelle importante ».

-ça dépend comment tu définis nouvelle importante, P'pa.

Son père, en levant les yeux au ciel, le contredit :

-Oui oui, je connais ton sens particulier des expressions. Accouche, fils.

-P'pa il faut que je t'avoue un truc …

-Si c'est pour faire ton coming out, c'est trop tard, Stiles, c'est légèrement évident.

Derek émit un drôle de bruit, à mi chemin entre le grognement et le rire nerveux.

-Nan, ce n'est pas à propos de moi, mais à propos de Derek. Enfin, si ça va aussi être à propos de moi, parce que on a pas qu'un truc à te dire, tu comprend, c'est compliqué et pour te dire la deuxième chose, il faut que je te dise la première, mais la première chose n'est pas facile à dire, même si elle l'est sûrement moins que la seconde. Mais j'ai pas le choix si je veux que la seconde chose te soit …

Le shérif, mi figue, mi raisin, le coupa :

-Stiles.

L'adolescent, légèrement tremblant, se lança :

-Il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas P'pa. Comment dire, il y a des choses qu'on ne croit pas possible, mais qui existe pourtant. C'est comme dans l'ancien temps où personne ne croyait que la terre était ronde parce que personne ne pouvait le prouver, et bah là c'est pareil, même si c'est différent.

Le shérif était perdu, mais il resta silencieux, sentant que ce son fils s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

-Bon, P'pa, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Derek est un loup-garou.

L'homme regarda son fils, et ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

-Un loup-garou ? Et toi, tu es devenu un vampire ? Tu me refait le remake de Toulight ?

-Twilight, Papa, et nan, je ne refait rien. Derek, montre lui.

Et l'Alpha le montra.

En voyant les yeux de Derek se teinter de rouge et émettre une douce lumière, le shérif se redressa précipitamment et t s'engouffra précipitamment dans le couloir.

En attendant un bruit de tiroir que l'on ouvre violemment, Stiles s'écria :

-P'pa, c'est pas la peine de chercher, c'est moi qui ai ton arme.

Le silence se fit, et le policier réapparut lentement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-Je veux qu'il parte d'ici, prononça t-il d'un ton implacable.

-Il part, je pars avec lui, répondit son fils sur le même ton.

Le shérif déglutit. Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas prêt à le perdre et il en profitait.

La conversation dura une éternité, où l'adulte écoutait plus qu'il ne posait des questions. Le shérif comprenait enfin la présence de son fils sur la plupart des scènes de crime, et les raisons qui avait poussé son instinct à se méfier automatiquement de Derek. Il ressentit une profonde compassion pour Scott lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait été mordu, et parallèlement, un profond soulagement que ce coup de malchance ne soit pas tombé sur son fils unique.

Derek,en face de lui était silencieux, presque songeur et le Shérif ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobé. Cette homme … était réellement … _un loup-garou_.

Son fils continua encore, alors que l'homme croyait que tout avait été dit.

La révélation sur le Kanima soulagea étrangement le Shérif. Au moins, maintenant, il savait à quoi faire face.

L'horloge de la pièce affichait près d'une heure du matin, mais le Shérif n'avait absolument pas sommeil. Il doutait d'ailleurs pouvoir dormir tranquillement avant longtemps. Mais il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir seul, et surtout, pour arrêter son fils qui déblatérait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures.

Mais lorsque le Shérif se leva de son siège, il comprit aux visages des deux hommes installés en face de lui qu'ils n'en avaient pas finis.

-Tu vois P'pa, ça, ça n'était que la première chose que je,euh ... qu'on avait à te dire. Mais il y en a une autre, un truc qui te concerne personnellement, enfin non, mais qui va te concerner dans le futur, dans un futur proche pour être précis …

-Ce que Stiles cherche à vous dire, c'est que vous allez être grand père.

Le shérif se figea, surpris. Tout d'abord parce que ce fut les premiers mots que Derek prononçait de la soirée, et dans un second temps pour la nouvelle en elle même.

-Grand-père ? C'est quoi cette histoire Stiles ? Tu as mis la petite Lysa enceinte ? Ou la blonde, celle de l'hôpital, Anouka ?

-Non, ce n'est pas Lydia, et ce n'est pas non plus Erika, P'pa. C'est Derek.

-C'est Derek ? Comment ça c'est Derek ? C'est toi qui as couché avec ces filles ? En quoi ça me concerne alors ?

Derek sentait que l'esprit du Shérif n'accepterait jamais les choses, à moins de dire les choses abruptement. Ce qu'il fit.

-Monsieur Stilinski, ce que Stiles essaye de vous dire, c'est que lui, Stiles, m'a mit enceint, et que moi, Derek, je porte votre petit fils depuis deux mois environ.

Et pour corroborer ces dires, il poussa doucement sur la table la petite échographie qu'il venait de sortir sa poche.

Le shérif saisit l'image d'une main tremblante, et observa silencieux son petit enfant. Puis il se mit à parler pour lui tout seul …

-Je dois être en train de rêver … Derek enceint ? C'est quoi ce truc ? D'abord les loups garous et les serpents géants, pour ...ça. Je dois _forcément _être en train de rêver, ou de cauchemarder, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, ça ne se peut pas, je ne comprend …

Stiles, touché par son père, lui prit la main. Mais cela ne change rien.

-Grand père d'un enfant fait par deux mecs … Ah la blague, quand je raconterais ça à Stiles quand je me réveillerais, il va bien se marrer ! De toute façon c'est pas possible, si jamais ce truc se passerait, ça ne serait pas Derek, mais Stiles qui serait enceint …

-PAPA ! S'exclama Stiles, légèrement offusqué.

La réaction de son fils sortit le shérif de sa brève léthargie, et il sembla reconnecter avec la réalité. Hébété, il dit :

-J'ai besoin de temps, Stiles. Laisse moi ... du temps.

Il agrippa son arme de service, enfila ses bottes et sortit.

Le visage de Stiles était triste. C'est pourquoi Derek décala sa chaise sur le côté et se rapprocha de son amant. Il lui agrippa la main, et tout sembla aller mieux.

* * *

Cette même nuit, le portable de Stiles vibra sur la table de nuit.

Derek était en train de soulever des haltères (il avait divisé le poids par deux, au cas où) tandis que Stiles faisait des recherches sur le web pour trouver des informations sur des hommes enceints.

L'adolescent se redressa et agrippa son mobile, puis se figea en voyant le nom de son correspondant qui était affiché sur l'écran tactile.

_Scott._

-Euh, yep ?

-Stiles, c'est moi.

Choqué, Stiles s'affala sur son lit, tandis que la voix au bout du fil continua :

-Euh t'es toujours là ? Bah je t'appelle parce que voilà, je suis sortis de mon coma, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'une sieste. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout expliquée. Je vais impec. Bref, j'ai trop trop de trucs à te raconter, donc tu ramène tes fesses demain chez moi ?

-Euh okay …

-Bon je te laisse, ça doit te faire bizarre, je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

A demain mon gros.

Stiles raccrocha automatiquement, et en fixant Derek, dit d'un ton morne.

-C'était Scott. Il va bien. On se voit demain soir.

Et puis comme s'il venait de réaliser la nouvelle, il se releva comme une puce, et commença à hurler en détachant les syllabes :

-RE-VEI-LLÉ ! RE-VEI-LLÉ ! TU TE REND COMPTE ! IL EST RE-VEI-LLÉ !

Derek affichait un grand sourire. Il était lui aussi soulagé, peut être beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Et puis, plus égoïstement, il songea à deux choses :

1-Stiles allait redevenir lui même maintenant que Scott était hors de danger, finis la phase anorexique.

2-Stiles allait de nouveau avoir _envie _de lui.

Excité d'avance, Derek resta muet, mais il mordit doucement sa langue en songeant à la nuit qui l'attendait. Alors que Stiles s'engouffrait dans la salle de vain, toujours dans une humeur de surexcitation totale, Derek finit la série qu'il avait commencée, mais son bras qui hissait d'une geste ferme l'haltère n'était pas la seule partie de l'anatomie du Loup-garou à se redresser en cet instant.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas du tout -au contraire- lorsque Stiles beugla depuis la douche

-Deeerrrreeeeekkkk, prépare toi parce que je peux sentir que le grand Stilinski est de retour ! Rohhh je ne le sens pas, je le vois ! Mouhahaha ça va déchirééééééééééééééééé !

Seul le rire chaud de Derek lui répondit, comme l'acceptation d'un défi.

* * *

_3 heures plus tôt :_

_Lorsque l'Archevêque Francesco pénétra dans son boudoir, le Pape Louis XXII arrêta de tourner machinalement les pages du livre -un bestiaire de l'époque du Prophète Noah- qu'il avait entre les mains._

_-Des nouvelles ? Demanda le Saint père._

_-Oui. Et des bonnes. On l'a localisé. Il est à Atlanta._

_-Atlanta ? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? S'enquit Louis XXII_

_-Parce que c'est le lieu où le jeune pêcheur, celui qui pratiquait le pêché d'homosexualité, s'est suicidé. Et bien, il s'est avéré ... qu'il n'a pas succombé à ses blessures, et qu'il a pu rentrer chez son père._

_L'Archevêque Francesco avait indiqué ces informations d'un air mal à l'aise. C'est lui qui était le chef de la cellule recherche, et cet échec reposait donc sur ses épaules. _

_-Heureusement, répondit le Pape, que vous revenez avec une nouvelle qui est d'envergure à corriger votre précédente faute, sinon je n'aurais pas fait preuve d'une si grande mansuétude._

_Et puis comme une mouche que l'on chasse instinctivement, il agita sa main – la vaide- et continua :_

_-Je veux cet enfant - Stilinski si je me rappelle bien- purifié avant la matinée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_-Tout à fait Monseigneur, s'empressa de répondre l'homme de foi. J4envoie la cellule sur place._

_Ce n'est que lorsque l'archevêque sortit de la pièce que le Pape s'autorisa à s'asseoir, et à souffler longuement de soulagement._

_-Cette histoire est bientôt finis, Père. Nous avons réussis._

* * *

Scott patientait devant la fenêtre d'Allison. Cette dernière l'avait bien aperçue, mais avait aussitôt refermée les rideaux, cachant le jeune homme de sa vue.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Scott se trouvait dans cet position inconfortable. Il s'en foutait. Il attendrait le centuple pour Allison.

Elle dûe le comprendre, car quelques instants plus tard, le tissu s'écarta pour laisser place au visage le plus attendrissant que Scott pouvait afficher : les yeux de chien battus, les lèvres légèrement en avant, le front plissé. Allison grogna.

Impossible de lui résister.

En maugréant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et laissa passer le tout récent chef de meute.

La première chose que Scott articula fut :

-Je t'aime, Allison.

Ça semblait naïf de le dire à voix haute, mais c'était la pensée qui avait occupée l'esprit de Scott pendant des heures et des heures. Allison ne devait pas s'y attendre, parce qu'elle sembla un bref instant adoucis. Puis aussitôt, elle afficha de nouveau son masque glacial. Seul son regard transmettait ses émotions. Scott ne s'en formalisa pas et enchaîna :

-J'ai merdé, et en beauté Allison. Je le sais, et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Mais avant que tu arrête tout, j'aimerais que tu me laisse m'expliquer.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout les sujet y passèrent, touts les détails, même les plus gênant. Scott n'avait pas de problème à raconter son histoire, au contraire, il vivait cela comme une libération mais il fut mal à l'aise qu'à propos d'un sujet : le dernier baiser avec Stiles, et cette phrase indiquant que désormais pour Scott, Stiles sentait comme Allison.

C'est aussi cette information qui perturba le plus Allison, qui ne put empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue.

-Tu ne m'aime donc pas ? Souffla Allison d'une voix grave.

-Non, c'est le contraire, je t'aime plus que tout. La preuve, c'est toi qui m'a sortis du coma. J'ai ressentis de la souffrance lorsque Stiles s'est tranché les veines, mais avec toi, c'était incomparable. Comme si … on m'arrachait le cœur et les poumons.

Allison ne laissa rien transparaître, mais au fond d'elle -tout au fond -une immense vague de soulagement l'envahit.

_Il l'aimait._

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, et les deux adolescents en étaient bien conscient.

-Et Stiles ? Demanda le jeune chasseuse.

-Je l'aime aussi.

Allison ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité, et je ne veux pas te mentir après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. A part toi, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne, et encore moi pour ...un mec. Mais c'était évident, et au fond de moi -et je suis désolé parce que ça va te faire mal- mais je n'ai pas de regret.

À bout de souffle, l'adolescente s''assit lourdement sur son lit, les yeux toujours clos, le souffle court.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Et ça j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre je suis désolé. Mais Stiles fait, et devait faire – partie de ma vie. Je ne comprend pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sens que ce que j'ai fait avec Stiles était la bonne chose à faire, comme si c'était le dest …

-Tu me sors tes conneries sur le destin, et je t'étripe, Scott.

La voix d'Allison, charriant des glaçons, prouvait qu'elle disait la vérité.

Scott se tût et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Allison, il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne comprend pas non plus. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, mais je pourrais aussi mourir pour Stiles. _Être avec_ Stiles était la bonne chose à faire sur le moment, comme je sais aujourd'hui que la bonne chose à faire maintenant, c'est d'être à tes côtés pour toujours.

Allison craqua enfin et s'effondra. Ses sanglots l'a faisait trembler. C'est pourquoi Scott s'assit à côté d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

Elle tenta pendant un bref instant de le repousser, mais laissa tomber rapidement.

-Je te hais, Scott ! JE TE HAIS.

Mais les deux adolescents savaient pertinemment que cette affirmation était un mensonge.

* * *

Le Shérif était de corvée d'aéroport. Après les révélations de son fils, il avait décidé de retourner bosser. Et deux arrêts maladie avaient justifiés qu'il remplace ses collègues à la surveillance et aux contrôles des passagers.

La nuit suivait son cours, entre les « Bonjour, passeport s'il vous plaît » et les « Non, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas monter dans l'appareil si vous avez oublié votre billet », à tel point que le Shérif commençait à regretter d'être venu. La monotonie de sa tâche lui permettait de repasser en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Stiles, et il recherchait justement le contraire. Tout oublier pendant quelques secondes.

Son souhait fut exaucé lorsqu'un étrange groupement d'homme se présenta devant son guichet. Il s'agissait de 7 prêtres, tous vêtus de robe noir cerné par un col blanc.

Le shérif était perturbé par un détail, mais il ne comprenait pas lequel. Il passa donc en revue leurs papiers, vérifia doublements leurs identités, et fouilla plus que de raison leurs bagages, qui contenait uniquement des affaires, et une bible doré pour chacun des hommes présents.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'étrange groupe ait franchit les portes de sortie qu'il mis le doigts sur ce qui le dérangait.

Les 7 hommes étaient jeunes. Tous. Et ils emplissaient très bien leur tenue de prêtre, ce qui laissait présager une musculature impressionnante.

Et depuis quand les prêtres étaient jeunes et musclés ?

Agacé, il passa en revue les papiers qu'il avait scanné sur son ordinateur, mais il ne trouva rien de louche. Il appela le numéro de téléphone qui se trouvait sur la fiche descriptive des passeports de ces personnes, en croyant à une erreur car la machine indiquait que ce numéro était celui du Vatican. Il tomba cependant sur un secrétariat qui l'informa que cet ordre de mission émanait bien du Vatican, et l'accent italien de la secrétaire renforçait ces affirmations. Le shérif demanda néanmoins le nom des prêtres qui étaient censés voyager. Elle lui donna le nom des 7 prêtres, sans la moindre erreur. Il raccrocha, agacé.

Mais son instinct continuait à le tirailler étrangement. Et puisqu'il venait tout juste de comprendre que la dernière fois que son instinct avait agit de la sorte en se trouvant en face de Derek, c'est parce que ce dernier était un _loup-garou_, le Shérif décida de ne pas ignorer cet avertissement.

Il informa son collègue qu'il prenait une pause d'une heure et les suivit rapidement.

* * *

Stiles chantait à tue-tête sous la douche tandis que Derek préparait la chambre pour le retour de son amant. Il n'avait trouvé que trois bougies dans la chambre, mais il les avait rapidement installé autours du lit.

La musique diffusait un morceau de métal, que Derek appréciait. Il laissa tomber son t-shirt, son pantalon pour n'être qu'en caleçon.

Il s'assit un instant sur le lit, en caressant son ventre qui laissait apparaître des tablettes de chocolats.

Un enfant grandissait en lui, et il n'avait jamais été aussi calme de sa vie. Cela lui paraissait étrange, mais il décida de ne pas comprendre ce sentiment de sérénité. Il avait Stiles, il avait le _bébé_. Tout allait bien.

Son érection le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il regarda d'un œil appréciateur sa virilité tendre le tissus noir de son caleçon, et grogna de contentement en sachant que cette vision allait plaire à son Stilinski.

Il lui vint soudain un idée : il venait de se rappeler l'une des blagues de Stiles sur le côté vieux jeu de Derek du fait de ne porter que des caleçons. Il se leva rapidement (il venait d'entendre l'eau de la douche s'arrêter) et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode de Stiles.

Il enleva son caleçon, et son pénis tressaillit comme un ressort, tendu par l'excitation. Derek enfila à la place un des boxers blancs de Stilinski.

Il le serrait un peu, mais Derek ne prévoyait pas de le garder longtemps. Il approuva son idée, maintenant que sa virilité était plaqué en biais sur lui, et que la moulure du boxer cachait à peine son état d'excitation.

A l'idée que Stiles lui enlève, Derek sentit un petit peu de liquide séminal s'échapper de son méat et tacher légèrement le boxer, l'imprégnant de son odeur musqué de mâle.

Son œil fut attiré par un magazine en dessous des boxers, qu'il reconnu rapidement.

C'était le sien.

C'était _son_ magazine porno, avec lequel il se branlait chez lui tranquillement en pleine journée. Ce magazine était censé se trouver sous son lit, alors comment avait il pu arriver ici ?

L'esprit de Derek résolu rapidement cette question, et le nouveau côté de Stiles, peut être un peu plus pervers, lui donna un coup de chaleur et accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

Une autre idée venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit embrumé par les affres des fantasmes.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles sortit de la douche, encore légèrement mouillé et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette enroulé autours de ses hanches, il trouva un Derek, vêtu d'un boxer blanc, qui dissimulait mal le pénis dur de l'alpha. Ce dernier avait un regard sombre et tenait un magazine dans la main.

_Le _magazine.

Mortifié de la découverte de son vol, ce sentiment disparu instantanément lorsque Derek parla d'une voix dur et implacable :

-Alors Stilinski, on fouille dans mes affaires ?

La vision d'un Derek presque en colère, la poitrine en avant, exhibant son torse musclé, tandis que ses fesses étaient crispés dans le vêtement moulant, fessant d'autant plus ressortir la bosse proéminente du pénis du loup-garou transforma Stiles.

Avec un regard lubrique, il entra dans le petit jeu de l'alpha, et bafouilla :

-Je suis désolé .. désolé Monsieur Hale, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas _comment_ me faire pardonner …

En disant cela, Stiles s'était rapproché doucement de son compagnon, à tel point que les deux hommes sentaient leurs souffles chauds sur le corps de l'autre.

-Mais comprenez moi aussi, je n'avais accès à aucun site porno, et vous pouvez comprendre, vous êtes un homme aussi, des fois on a besoin de … Mais je suis vraiment désolé …

Stiles se rapprocha d'avantage et se mit langoureusement à genou. La vision de quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui se mirent à glisser sur le dos de Stiles, pour s'engouffrer dans le sillon de ses fesses que la serviette laissait deviner, fit pousser un grognement involontaire à Derek.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire …

Son front se posa sur la virilité de Derek, qui pulsa d'autant plus fort.

-pour me faire pardonner mais …

Stiles glissa lentement sa main sous le boxer afin de saisir fermement l'une des fesses du loup-garou.

-peut être que je pourrais …

Avec son autre main, il agrippa l'élastique et fit glisser lentement le vêtement aux pieds de Derek.

-vous aider à quelque chose, Monsieur Hale ?

La vision de l'adorable visage de Stiles à quelques centimètres de son pénis fit bouillir le sang déjà chaud de Derek. Avec une voix teinté de luxure, il ordonna :

-Prend moi dans ta bouche, Stilinski, et peut être que je pourrais être gentil. Mais je ne promets rien.

Sans se faire attendre, Stiles fonça sur le pénis gorgé de sang de Derek et le suça avidement.

Derek eut enfin la réponse qu'il se posait quelque temps auparavant. L'aurore boréale qui les avait entourée lors de leur première fois n'était pas là, et le monde était clairement visible autours de lui. Mais la sensation, cette extrême béatitude, comme un orgasme permanent, était toujours là, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Derek.

D'un geste, L'alpha saisit Stiles, le souleva au dessus du sol à tel point que ces pieds ne touchait plus le parquet, et il le balança à moitié sur le lit. Enivré par le plaisir, il sauta à moitié sur lui, cherchant avidement sa bouche, appréciant de goûter en arrière fond son arôme de mâle.

Lorsque Stiles lui agrippa d'une main son sexe, et tout en le plaçant contre le sien,il commença à les branler vigoureusement. Derek laissa involontairement échappé un petit jappement, qui contenta parfaitement Stiles.

A moitié fou de plaisir, Derek avait une vue plongeante sur leurs masculinités côte à côte. Et un nouveau sentiment l'envahit, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir durant ces instants.

Le gourmandise.

Enivré, il plaqua les deux mains de Stiles derrière sa tête, et par des petits baiser,sentant le ventre frémissant de Stiles sous ses lèvres, il parcouru le chemin du cou de l'adolescent jusqu'au début de sa toison pubienne. Là il se redressa brièvement pour observer un instant Stiles qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait amoureusement son homme.

Puis sans se poser de question, il plongea,

Stiles vit comme au ralentis la bouche pulpeuse de Derek entrouverte descendre vers son anatomie. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, un gigantesque choc électrique le parcouru, quintuplé par la sensation de la barbe de trois jours de l'alpha qui effleurait ses testicules.

C'est à ce moment _précis_ que Stiles décida de s'offrir à son alpha.


	11. Acceptation Partie 2

**Salut à tous.**

**Désolé pour le retard, je suis partis en vacance et ce n'était pas du tout prévu ^^**

**Me voilà de retour, pour continuer cette histoire. Les chapitres arriveront rapidement, vu que je n'ai rien à glander jusqu'à ma rentrée le 10 septembre. ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas, moi je n'attend que ça !**

**Départ.**

* * *

_A moitié fou de plaisir, Derek avait une vue plongeante sur leurs masculinités côte à côte. Et un nouveau sentiment l'envahit, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir durant ces instants._

_Le gourmandise._

_Enivré, il plaqua les deux mains de Stiles derrière sa tête, et par des petits baiser, sentant le ventre frémissant de Stiles sous ses lèvres, il parcouru le chemin du cou de l'adolescent jusqu'au début de sa toison pubienne. Là il se redressa brièvement pour observer un instant Stiles qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait amoureusement son homme._

_Puis sans se poser de question, il plongea,_

_Stiles vit comme au ralentis la bouche pulpeuse de Derek entrouverte descendre vers son anatomie. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, un gigantesque choc électrique le parcouru, quintuplé par la sensation de la barbe de trois jours de l'alpha qui effleurait ses testicules._

_C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles décida de s'offrir à son alpha._

* * *

Derek était impressionné. Il savait quel effet cela faisait d'avoir son Stilinski à genou devant lui à s'occuper vaillamment de son érection – et quel plaisir enivrant l'envahissait alors- mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être celui qui prodiguait les caresses avec sa langue était si … délicieux.

Ses sens de loup-garou lui permettait de ressentir le flot de sang qui battait dans le membre de Stiles, et il adorait ça. Il le suça longuement, alternant entre des petits coups de langues sur le gland et une franche fellation, le tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses testicules.

Il se redressa et lentement, remonta sa bouche vers celle de Stiles qui grande ouverte, happait l'air à grandes goulées. Corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche, les deux hommes étaient au paradis, au delà du temps.

Derek était au dessus de Stiles, et lorsque ces tablettes de chocolat frôlaient le pénis de l'adolescent, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêchait de frémir de plaisir, provoquant alors un grognement chez le premier.

Dans un mouvement langoureux, Stiles écarta ses jambes et remonta son bassin, afin de sentir le pénis de Derek contre le creux de ses fesses. La sensation du sexe brûlant et pulsatile de son amant le rendait fou.

-Derek ? S'enquit Stiles, essoufflé.

-Mmmm, répondit Derek, occupé à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Stilinski.

-Prend moi.

Puis, soudain avide, Stiles referma ses jambes contre le dos de Derek, l'intimant de se dépêcher.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Un peu ébahis -une expression que Stiles adorait voir sur son Loup-garou d'ordinaire si impassible- il branla un instant leurs deux virilités, l'une contre l'autre. Puis, affichant un petit sourire coquin, il saisit Stiles par la taille et le déplaça d'un bon demi mètre vers le haut du lit, aussi facilement que si l'adolescent n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit le visage de son homme disparaître lentement vers son intimité.

Derek saisit les fesses de Stiles avec ses grandes mains puissantes et les ouvrit délicatement, tandis que sa langue se mit à explorer le territoire rosée jusque là inconnu pour les deux hommes.

Derek devint immédiatement dépendant du goût musqué teinté de sueur de Stilinski. Stiles quand à lui perdait pieds tant les sensations qui l'envahissait le laissait pantelant.

D'une manière toute à fait incongru, ce dernier songea à un :

_-Putaaaaaain, mais tout le monde devrait essayer çaaaaaaa …_

Puis son corps le transporta dans un monde où sa faculté de penser avait disparue, où il ne restait que le vision des yeux de Derek flamboyant d'un rouge vif.

Il retourna brièvement sur terre lorsque Derek cessa de prodiguer sa délicieuse caresse. Un soupçon de peur aurait pu l'envahir lorsqu'il vit que l'homme en face de lui commencer à se préparer à le pénétrer.

Mais l'homme en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui, et le seul sentiment que Stiles ressentit alors était de la curiosité teintée d'un peu d'appréhension.

-C'est parti, Stilinski ...

Lorsque Derek le pénétra doucement, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, les yeux clos. Aussitôt, il sentit le souffle chaud de Derek au dessus de lui, et ressentit une pluie de baisers affectueux couvrir son visage.

-Détend toi Stilinski …

Mais Stiles ressentait toujours un douloureux élancement au niveau de son bassin.

-Regarde moi, Stilinski …, souffla Derek qui s'était immobilisé.

Stiles, le visage sur le côté, un peu perdu, ne répondit pas de suite. La douleur était trop présente.

-Stiles …

Le fait que Derek l'appelle par son prénom -d'une voix quasi gémissante- poussa l'adolescent à réagir, et il s'exécuta.

Stiles plongea alors son regard dans celui de Derek, s'enfonçant dans le regard langoureux de l'Alpha et s'entourant de l'imposante sérénité qui se dégageait de lui.

Il se détendit rapidement, et la douleur disparût.

Tout ce que Stiles ressentait désormais, c'était le sexe dur de Derek en lui, son corps collé au sien, et leurs bouches qui commençaient de nouveau à s'amuser ensemble.

Plus qu'un réel plaisir physique, c'était d'abord la situation qui excita le jeune homme.

Savoir que Derek -le gars dont il était désespérément amoureux- prenait un pied d'enfer en le pénétrant lui procura une immense satisfaction. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à admirer son homme commencer un léger mouvement de va et viens. Stiles prenait son pied à le voir … prendre son pied.

Et soudainement, alors que Derek amplifiait son mouvement d'aller retour, un bref éclair électrique le traversa.

Stiles constata que le visage de Derek affichait un large sourire et souffla tendrement dans son oreille :

-Maintenant, c'est _réellement _parti mon Stilinski …

Et il réitéra son mouvement, pénétrant l'intimité de Stiles un peu plus brusquement. Aussitôt, un nouvel éclair se produisit, plongeant Stiles dans un monde de délice.

A moitié désorienté, il entendit les grognements croissants de Derek, tandis que des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus fortes l'envahissait, à chaque fois que l'Alpha buttait sur sa prostate.

Le claquement du bassin du Loup-garou contre ses fesses résonnait dans la chambre, accompagné par un concert de gémissement des deux hommes. Derek commençait à grogner sans retenu, tandis que Stiles lui griffait involontairement le dos sous ses assauts répétés.

Les yeux mi clos, Stiles fixa le visage ruisselant de Derek qui le contemplait, et il ne put réussir à retenir son orgasme.

Un voile blanc recouvrit sa vision, et son cœur implosa, tandis qu'il se déchargea longuement sur son ventre frémissant.

Il alla redescendre sur la terre ferme lorsqu'il sentit Derek se contracter, poussant un grognement entre le hurlement et l'éructation. Voyant que son amant atteignait à son tour les limbes du plaisir, Stiles ne pût empêcher un nouvel orgasme l'envahir lorsqu'il sentit son homme jouir en lui.

Et ce fut un mini cercle vicieux, puisque l'orgasme de l'un accroissait réciproquement celui de l'autre. Tordu de plaisir, l'anneau intime de Stiles se serrait er se desserrait, enchâssant le pénis de Derek dans un délicieux fourreau, qui tremblant de plaisir, tamponnait spasmodiquement le point G de Stiles.

Cela dura un moment.

Finalement, ils redescendirent à l'unisson sur la terre ferme.

A bout de souffle, Derek se laissa tomber sur Stiles. Ce n'est pas ce dernier qui allait s'en plaindre.

Sentir le corps chaud de son amant -encore haletant- contre lui, et son menton barbu niché contre son cou, tandis qu'une délicieuse chaleur occupait son pénis encore humide et continuait de se diffuser au niveau de son bassin, alors que Derek était toujours en lui, enivrait Stiles.

D'une main, il commença à caresser doucement la tignasse de l'Alpha, provoquant chez lui un petit ronronnement. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serein et heureux, l'esprit vide.

* * *

Le sentiment de malaise qui avait envahit le Shérif Stilinski depuis qu'il avait commencé sa filature des sept prêtres ne cessait de croître, surtout depuis que les hommes devant lui avait pris une route qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien.

Forcément, puisque 9 kilomètres plus loin, se trouvait sa maison.

Les jeunes hommes étaient montés -une fois sortis de l'aéroport- dans deux grosses voitures noirs qui les attendait sur le parking. Aucun des hommes n'avaient ouvert la bouche.

Mais cette fois ci, le shérif avait bien l'intention de suivre son instinct (ou le gigantesque nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac, cela dépendait de comment on appelait ça).

D'une main, il continua à conduire, tout en gardant en vue les voitures noirs devant lui, et il décrocha son portable.

Il avait appris le miraculeux réveil de Scott quelques heures plus tôt par son adjoint. Des fois le hasard était bien foutu.

Après deux sonneries, la voix de Scott se fit entendre.

-Oui ?

-Scott, c'est le père de Stiles … commença le Shérif

-Stiles va bien ? Le coupa aussitôt Scott.

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel.

Même en étant désormais un loup-garou, Scott était resté un ado comme les autres.

Incroyablement transparent.

-Oui. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Stiles … Stiles m'a raconté à propos de toi et aussi de Derek.

Un silence gêné s'installa au bout du fil.

-Monsieur, j'aime beaucoup votre fils. Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire de moi, surtout par rapport à Allison, mais je vous jure, tout ce que j'ai fait avec Stiles…

Le Shérif grimaça, puis secoua sa tête pour chasser les images qui était apparu dans sa tête.

-Scott, je ne parle pas de ça. Oui, Stiles m'as dit pour vous deux, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à me révéler, vous n'étiez pas très discret.

Même à sans le voir, le Shérif devinait que l'adolescent rougissait furieusement. Le glapissement qui suivait confirma sa supposition.

-Ce dont je parle, précisa l'officier de police, c'est de ta … nouvelle condition.

Le shérif se tût un instant, le temps de rattraper un petit retard qu'il avait pris dans sa filature, et poursuivit :

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais j'ai une mauvaise impression. Et maintenant, j'ai décidé de me fier à mes mauvaises impressions. Tu peux aller chez moi et rester avec Stiles et Derek ?

Scott répondit mal à l'aise :

-M. Stilinski, je ne sais pas si Stiles a envie de …

-Je me fout de ce que ressent Stiles. Je veux que tu aille chez nous, et que tu reste avec Derek, le temps que j'arrive. Et je veux que tu y aille tout de suite.

La voix amicale du Shérif s'était transformé en voix cassante. Scott ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le shérif raccrocha.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il passa devant la supérette où il allait faire chaque semaine les courses.

* * *

Scott mis moins de deux minutes à arriver chez Stiles. L'adolescent alla sauter sur le toit pour passer par la fenêtre – l'habitude- lorsqu'il se ravisa et sonna à la porte.

Il entendit des bruits à l'étage via ses nouveaux sens d'alpha – des personnes qui se rhabillaient et pouffaient doucement – puis il entendit quelqu'un -Stiles vu la cadence- descendre précipitamment les escaliers et ouvrir la porte.

Stiles se figea et observa Scott en face de lui.

-Hey ! Balbuita Scott, embarrassé.

Stiles n'attendit pas : il s'avança et l'enlaça. Sentir le jeune loup-garou contre lui, sentir son cœur puissant résonner dans sa poitrine et sentir le souffle chaud de son ancien amant contre lui procura une joie immense à Stiles, qui contrastait avec la tristesse infinie qui l'avait envahit lors du coma de Scott.

-Putain, c'est bon de te revoir Scott.

Ému, l'intéressé baissa les yeux tandis que Stiles se dégageait doucement.

Scott fit une grimace bizarre -il venait de sentir l'odeur de Derek contre son ami, mélangé à l'odeur du sperme- et recula un peu.

C'est à cet instant que Derek apparut.

Un étrange parfum parvint au nez du nouvel alpha -la même que Stiles- mélangé à autre chose. Mais il ne parvenait pas à discerner quoi.

Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

_Boum boum boum._

Un rythme cardiaque.

Déboussolé, il chercha du coin de l'œil et à l'odeur une troisième personne.

Mais ce battement là était trop faible.

Trop faible pour un adulte.

Mais pas pour un bébé.

Éberlué, il fixa Derek et bafouilla un :

_-Maiscommentcestpossible ?_

Derek ne répondit pas, et Scott compris qu'il n'avait pas lui même la réponse.

* * *

Puis ce fut au tour de Derek de se figer. L'odeur de Scott avait changé, tout comme sa posture -plus sûr, plus puissante, plus dominatrice. Exactement comme la sienne. La posture d'un Alpha.

Stiles observait, fasciné, les échanges que les deux hommes semblaient effectuer. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta presque de n'être qu'un simple humain, car il avait l'impression de louper tant de chose.

* * *

La nuit était en train de tomber, et un voile de fraîcheur s'installait dans la banlieue. Les deux loups-garous étant des bouilloires sur pattes, il ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Stiles -simple humain- si. Son frissonnement involontaire interrompis la discussion silencieuse des deux hommes qui s'était mis à le fixer.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me les cailler nan ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un sang dans son corps qui avoisine les 50 degrés Celsius !

Scott s'esclaffa, bientôt rejoint par Derek. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? S'enquit Stiles. Pas que je ne sois pas content de te revoir, au contraire, mais on devait pas se retrouver que demain ?

Scott répondit.

-Yep. Mais ton père m'a dit -ou plutôt m'a ordonné- de te rejoindre. Une mauvaise impression selon lui. Au fait, comment il a réagis quand tu lui a dit pour moi et Derek, tout le côté loup-garou du truc ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai dit il n'y a même pas 5 heures. On en a pas reparlé depuis. Mais son premier réflexe a été de sauter sur son flingue …

-Mmm pas bon.

Ils furent interrompu par une sonnerie stridente. Scott s'excusa d'un regard et saisis son téléphone portable.

-Yep ? Hum … Hum … Oui, je suis bien arrivé. Pourquoi ? … Quoi ? … Quand ?

Le visage de Scott changea du tout au tout et il raccrocha.

-Ton père nous dit qu'on va avoir de la visite. Et pas des amis.

Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il pivota sur lui, ouvrit la porte de la cave, puis descendit d'un bond l'escalier. Scott et Stiles l'entendirent trifouiller dans le sous-sol au niveau du disjoncteur, et un claquement retentit au même moment, toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent.

En remontant, Derek tenait fermement dans ses mains deux barres en acier légèrement tordus. Il en garda une et lança la seconde à Scott qui la rattrapa en plein vol.

Stiles mit un peu de temps à s'habituer au noir, mais il put néanmoins apercevoir deux paires de phares déchirer la nuit et se refléter à l'intérieur de la maison plongée dans les ténèbres.

Stiles eut l'impression d'être à l'ouverture d'un show : les lumières des phares qui miroitaient sur les murs, l'apparition d'une tension presque palpable dans un silence absolu, et les comédiens, alors incarné par Scott et Derek qui se mettait en place pour le début du spectacle.

Mais ce n'était pas un show, et un sentiment supplémentaire s'insinua dans les tréfonds du corps de Stiles.

La peur.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de débiter dans un unique murmure :

-Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? On peut pas être tranquille, genre 24 heures dans cette ville, sans que quelqu'un ne se fasse tirer dessus ou que l'on se batte ? J'en ai marre, c'est …

Il s'interrompit, contraint par Derek qui venait de lui bloquer la bouche avec sa main.

-Silence Stilinski. Regarde.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il indiqua la fenêtre.

* * *

Plusieurs hommes en noirs sortaient de deux grosses voitures. Les portières se refermèrent dans un silence. Deux des hommes se dirigèrent vers le coffre et en sortirent deux imposants sacs blancs.

-C'est des curés, souffla Scott.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais son ami avait bel et bien raison. Les hommes dehors, qui maintenant s'étaient déplacés pour former un petit cercle, étaient bel et bien des prêtres.

Scott parut presque soulagé puisqu'il commença à se redresser, mais pas Stiles, qui s'alarma davantage.

-Attend, Scott, j'ai pas confiance. La dernière fois que j'ai vu un curé, il m'a presque dit de me suicider.

Derek le fixa étrangement, ce qui gêna Stiles. Mais les garçons furent rapidement attiré par le mouvement qui se passait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

Les hommes avaient enlevés leurs robes noirs, dévoilant une étrange tenue. Ils étaient affublés d'un pantalon blanc immaculé, terminé par des bottes en cuirs, et d'une chemise également blanche, où une croix doré était brodé sur leurs manches droites. Leurs bras gauches étaient quand à eux cerclés par un morceaux de cuir, où on pouvait deviner des inscriptions en lettre d'argent.

Le visage impassibles, les hommes se faisaient face. Les yeux clos, leurs lèvres semblaient bouger à toute allure.

C'est Scott qui murmura l'évidence.

-Putain, j'ai l'impression qu'ils prient.

Et le visage extatique, presque fanatique, des hommes dehors lui donnaient raison.

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski commençait à avoir peur. Il était prêt à tout un tas de situation – grâce à l'école de police- comme désarmé un suspect dangereux, évacuer rapidement un immeuble ou filer de longues journées des suspects, coincé dans une voiture pourrie.

Mais apprendre l'existence de loups-garous et de « Kanima » l'avait passablement mis à l'épreuve. Sans parler du … _bébé._ Et là il se retrouvait à observer les sept curés les plus bizarre de la planète en train de prier _devant sa maison._

Il fallait qu'il sorte pour régler ça, mais son sixième sens lui disait que c'était trop dangereux.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entraperçut le visage de Stiles derrière la fenêtre du salon.

Sa peur disparue, remplacée par un large flot d'adrénaline qui activa toutes les cellules de son corps.

Il fallait protéger son fils.

* * *

Derek alla ouvrir la bouche lorsque les hommes dehors se mirent soudainement à s'activer.

Alors tout se passa comme au ralentis.

Quatre des hommes se baisèrent simultanément et ouvrirent les sacs blancs pour en ressortir des canons sciés. Deux des hommes sortirent du creux de leurs bottes de longs poignards effilés.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'unisson vers la maison de Stiles, tandis que le septième se retournait et se positionna devant une voiture qui avait échappé à la vigilance de Stiles.

Celle de son père.

Il alla crier, lorsque l'homme sortit un petit pistolet dont ne sait où et vida son chargeur sur le pare-brise de la voiture du Shérif.

Stiles, figé d'effroi, vit à côté de lui Scott se transformer en Loup-garou. Mais sa transformation était différente, presque plus douloureuse. Comme celle de Derek.

L'esprit de Stiles réalisa que Scott était devenu un Alpha, mais devant le manque de temps, il laissa l'information de côté, car les hommes étaient face à la porte et la défoncèrent avec une facilité déconcertante.

Scott hurla et sauta sur le premier des prêtres, le jetant contre la chambarde de la porte. Il esquiva le poignard d'un des hommes et griffa profondément un des assaillants.

Stiles ne vit rien d'autre, car Derek l'avait attrapé et l'avait balancé sur ses épaules comme un sac de pommes de terre. Le couloir défila rapidement, et il se retrouva aussitôt dans la cave.

Hébété, il se tourna vers Derek et se figea.

Le Loup-garou affichait un visage d'une extrême détresse.

-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ?

Derek déglutit, mais répondit par la négative, tandis que les bruits du combat qui faisait rage à l'étage parvenait à leurs oreilles.

-Je ne … Je n'arrive pas à me transformer.

Et comme pour illustrer ses dires, son visage se crispa, comme avant chaque métamorphose, mais rien ne changea, excepté ses yeux qui se mirent à rougeoyer.

La porte de la Cave que Derek avait grossièrement bloquée implosa.

Puis deux corps furent jetés au bas des escaliers. Celui de Scott où un poignard dépassait de sa poitrine, et celui du père de Stiles, où un léger filet de sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Stiles et Derek se précipitèrent à leurs côtés. Ils furent vite rassurés, les deux respiraient encore.

C'est alors que cinq prêtres descendirent les escaliers.

* * *

Le Saint père était en train de se préparer à exécuter la messe de minuit pour ses fidèles lorsque le téléphone sonna. D'une main, il décrocha.

-Votre Seigneurie, nous avons M. Stilinski en face de nous. Nous avons également trois autres hommes, dont l'un d'entre eux est un Loup-garou. Nous attendons la confirmation de vos ordres.

Sans hésitation, et d'un ton implacable, Le Pape Louis XXII ordonna :

-Purifiez-les. Tous.

* * *

Derek, Stiles et le Shérif étaient maintenus par de lourdes chaînes en aciers, tandis que Scott était placé au centre d'un cercle d'Aconit.

Le plus vieux des prêtres, et il n'avait que la trentaine, raccrocha le portable qu'il avait sortis quelques instants plus tôt et sans un mot, hocha la tête vers ses compagnons.

Les cinq hommes se mirent en ligne et leva respectivement leurs fusils.

Une nouvelle fois, la scène se passa au ralentis. Stiles regarda son père et Scott toujours inconscient, puis Derek, qui -les yeux rougeoyants- s'acharnait sur ses menottes à tel point que ses mains saignaient abondamment.

Lorsque les hommes en face de lui armèrent leurs armes à l'unisson, provoquant un cliquetis glauque qui résonna dans la cave, Stiles abandonna tout espoir. Il se déplaça légèrement, et toucha Derek, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui dire qu'ils seraient encore ensemble, même après la mort.

Mais lorsque Stiles effleura le bras de Derek, tout bascula.

* * *

Jackson frappa trois coups rapidement sur la porte en bois. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et seules quelques étoiles solitaires éclairaient le paysage. Depuis sa transformation, et son admission dans la meute de Scott, Jackson avait l'impression de revivre.

Les longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis lors semblaient se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée, comme un mauvais cauchemar. La sensation qu'il contrôlait désormais son corps à plein temps lui procurait une immense jouissance, et il sentait revivre. Une seconde naissance en somme.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son ancien maître, il hésita. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

L'adolescent en face de lui se poussa pour le laisser entrer dans la petite cabane en bois abandonnée qui leurs servaient depuis quelques temps de point de contact.

-Entre Jackson.

Mal à l'aise, il franchit le pas et souffla aussitôt :

-Il faut que je te parle.

Le garçon sourit, mais le coupa.

-Pas le temps Jackson. J'ai appris que Scott s'était réveillé. Il faut que tu termine ce que tu as commencé.

Jackson baissa les yeux, mais c'est avec une voix ferme qui répondit :

-Non.

La personne en face de lui s'arrêta, ébahis.

-Quoi ?

-Non, je ne vais pas finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, c'est finis.

L'adolescent en face de lui déglutit en le regardant étrangement.

-Alors maintenant, tu es avec _eux ?_

Jackson alla répondre que la situation n'était pas aussi simple, lorsque l'adolescent en face de lui pivota brusquement et s'enfuit en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Jackson voulut le rattraper mais il était trop tard. Il regarda, le cœur lourd, son maître qui l'avait dirigé avec affection pendant plusieurs mois, son ami, courir dans le noir. Il cria en vain :

-Danny, reviens !

* * *

Lorsque Stiles effleura le bras de Derek, tout bascula.

Le monde se figea, excepté la conscience de Stiles. Un puissant choc électrique engourdit sa main, puis remonta le long de son bras pour se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Et c'est comme si une porte s'ouvrit en Stiles.

Par delà le temps et l'espace, la conscience de Stiles fila à tout allure, s'infiltrant dans chaque once de son être, dans chaque parcelle de son âme, le grandissant, le transformant en _quelque chose d'autre._

Puis soudainement, Stiles réintégra brutalement son corps.

Un léger bang retentit, assourdit par les silencieux dont les armes étaient munis, et cinq balles se dirigèrent vers les hommes en face des prêtres. Deux se dirigèrent vers la cervelle de Stiles, puis une pour chacun des autres compagnons.

* * *

Jackson s'alarma soudain, une étrange sensation l'envahit alors. Comme une panique maîtrisé, et il se sentait fortement attiré vers le nord.

Sans se poser de question, il se pressa de suivre la direction que son corps lui dictait.

Il était en train de vivre son premier appel de meute.

Pour Erika et Isaac, ce n'était pas leurs premiers appels, mais ils répondirent avec autant d'empressement que Jackson.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout les trois devant la maison de Stiles à contempler la porte défoncée.

C'est à cet instant qu'un bruit de fusil résonna dans leurs ouïes hypersensibles.

* * *

Les deux balles qui fusaient vers lui étaient longues, avec un socle doré et une tête pointu. Deux traits barraient les projectiles sur leurs longueurs, tandis qu'un troisième cerclait le métal sur sa largeur. Une légère odeur de brûlé apparaissait dans le sillon des deux balles, tandis qu'un petit nuage de fumé s'échappaient des canons des armes.

Tout ces détails apparurent comme une évidence à Stiles.

Il ne les appréciait pas, et voulait les changer.

Alors sans un geste, en fixant les deux balles en face de lui, il s'imagina deux boules de lumières qui imploseraient à l'impact. Il fit de même avec les trois autres balles.

Lorsque la première balle atteignit le front de Stiles, elle explosa en une gerbe d'étincelle. La seconde produisit le même phénomène. Les autres balles finirent de la même manière, recouvrant les quatre hommes enchaînés d'une multitude de lumières rouge flamboyantes.

Derek regardait Stiles sans comprendre. Il venait de sentir la main de son amant se poser sur son bras, et il avait bel et bien ressentit ce gigantesque frisson qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Mais depuis, Stiles avait changé d'expression, laissant le masque de la peur remplacé par une expression d'une sérénité absolue.

Une petite brûlure se fit sentir sur son front, et une pluie d'étincelle tomba devant ces yeux. Et ce fut tout.

Il fixa, abasourdis, les cinq prêtres qui lançait des regards hallucinés les uns aux autres.

Puis il vit horrifié, la tête de chacun des cinq prêtres en face de lui tourner doucement. Et dans un craquement macabre, elle se mirent à se retourner à 180 degrés. Aussitôt, les cinq prêtres s'effondrèrent au sol, mort.

Derek redirigea son regard vers Stiles, qui se mit également à le fixer.

La personne en face de lui n'était pas Stiles.

Ces yeux d'un blanc laiteux le prouvaient aisément.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Ou _quelque chose _d'autre.

Et puis, sans un geste, les yeux de Stiles redevinrent normal, et son visage se crispa à nouveau. A bout de force, il s'effondra dans les bras de Derek.

* * *

Un vacarme se fit entendre à l'étage, et Erika, Isaac et Jackson déboulèrent à tout allure dans la pièce. Isaac et Erika siffla en voyant le cercle d'aconit, mais Jackson le balaya d'un revers du pieds. Aussitôt, Scott retrouva ces esprits pour découvrir la scène lugubre qui s'offrait à lui.

Derek, quand à lui, contemplait, fasciné, la nouvelle meute de Scott … qui incluait Jackson. Avoir un membre qui n'était pas un loup-garou avait de sacrés avantages, et rare était les meutes avec ce genre de membre.

Mais son attention fut rapidement détournée, et il contempla son homme qui avait calé sa tête contre ses jambes.

Des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur le visage de Stiles.

-C'est finis, Stilinski, tu as gagné.

-C'était pas moi Derek, c'était autre chose. C'était …. Je ne sais …. mais j'ai tout vu. J'ai tué ces mecs.

Derek le coupa :

-Ah non Stilinski, tu ne me fait pas ce coup. C'était eux ou nous, ils ont perdus. Ensuite, je sais que ce n'était pas toi.

-Alors, c'était qui ?

Une réponse resta en suspens, mais Stiles ne voulait pas la prononcer à voix haute. Derek ne s'embêta pas de ces considérations.

-Ce n'était pas le bébé, Stilinski. Je le sais.

Et l'absolue certitude qui se lisait sur le visage de l'Alpha dissipa tout les doutes de Stiles.

-Le truc qui m'a permis d'avoir le … le bébé, et bien ça doit aussi avoir un système de défense, vu qu'apparemment, je ne peux plus me transformer. La nature est bien faite, Stiles, même dans le monde du surnaturelle.

-D'accord, mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Qui ou quoi a fait tout ça ? J'en ai marre, Derek, de ne rien savoir, comme si on était des gamins à qui on devait cacher des choses. On risque nos vies, bon sang, et je veux savoir pourquoi !

-Et on trouvera, Stilinski. Je crois que c'est notre prochaine étape. On ira chercher tout les deux des réponses.

Et se retournant, et en constatant le monde autours de Scott, le cerveau de Stiles analysa enfin l'information du nouveau statut de l'adolescent en tant qu'Alpha. Et cela ne surpris pas Stiles au final.

-Tout les deux ? Rétorqua Scott. Mais vous avez fumés ou quoi ?

* * *

Le shérif se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec une belle bosse sur le front. Il trouva Stiles et Derek en pleins préparatifs de voyage. Des pansements pansaient les poignets blessés de Derek, et il vit que la porte d'entrée avait été sommairement réparée.

-Vous allez où comme ça ? Bougonna l'officier. Puis il sembla reprendre ces esprits :

-Et les curés ?

Stiles, d'abord ravi de le voir debout, afficha un air contrit.

-Mort. On a caché leurs corps, P'pa dans le domaine de Derek.

Le shérif, abasourdis par le sang froid de son fils, fixa étrangement le tas de valise qui s'accumulait dans la chambre de Stiles.

-P'pa, Derek et moi, on va partir. Il faut qu'on se protège tout les deux, enfin tout les trois. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe. C'est pour ça qu'on va chez le Cousin de Derek en Angleterre.

-En Angleterre ? Mais ça va pas ? Et le lycée ? Tes cours ? Je t'interdis de …

-P'pa, le coupa Stiles, j'en ai rien à carrer du lycée. Je suis en couple avec un loup-garou qui à renié sa meute pour moi. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, ou qu'on a fait tu-sais-quoi -arrête de grimacer P'pa-, tout disparaissait autours de nous comme un cyclone. Maintenant Derek est enceint, de moi, P'pa ce qui veut dire que je vais être Papa et toi grand-père -vraiment, arrête de grimacer ! Puis des prêtes armés de flingues nous ont attaque, et c'est moi -enfin indirectement- qui les ai descendu. Alors j'en ai rien à cirer de mon examen final !

-C'est toi ? Mais comment ?

-Justement, c'est ce que l'on va rechercher. On part demain matin. Scott et la bande part avec nous.

Puis mû par une impulsion subite, Stiles s'avança et enlaça son père.

-P'pa, je sais que tu comprend rien, mais il faut qu'on parte. Je te promet de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour revenir.

La gorge serré, le Shérif regarda son fils, et pour la première fois, il vit en lui un homme prêt à se battre. Emplis d'une fierté gigantesque, il serra à son tour son fils, et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Stiles avait toujours était plus fort que lui -aussi bien à la mort de sa mère qu'avec tout ces histoires de Loup-garou. Il avait toujours cru que Stiles ferait un bon flic, mais maintenant il n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Il commençait à discerner l'homme que Stiles était en train de devenir, un homme bon et aimant, mais aussi emplis d'une certaine obscurité. Il ferait un bon père, un bon compagnon.

Mais surtout, et c'est la première fois que quelqu'un vit cette qualité en Stiles, un bon leader. Lui ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire, mais son fils si. Il lui ferait donc confiance.

Son père, d'une voix teinté d'une tristesse retenue, plaisanta :

-Bien sûr que tu vas revenir, sinon, c'est moi qui irais te chercher et qui te ramenera à coup de pied au …

-P'PA ! S'offusqua Stiles.

Plus sérieusement, le shérif s'enquit :

-Et pour la Nourriture ? Et l'argent ? Je peux …

-P'pa ne t'en fait pas. Je t'ai pas dit que mon mec était riche ?

Le shérif lorgna sur Derek qui resta de marbre en continuant à plier ses chaussettes.

-Riche ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée, P'pa, c'est ses arrières arrières grands-parents qui ont fait succès dans le cuir, et depuis le pactole s'amplifie d'année en année à la banque. Derek a vécu pour l'instant juste avec les intérêts que lui rapporte sa fortune. Pour te dire, je me suis renseigné avant de faire tomber ce loup mal léché sous mon charme irrésistible et …

Stiles se tut, arrêté par un caleçon lancé en plein visage.

Il lança un regard accusateur à Derek, qui impassible, ferma sa valise.

En les voyant tout les deux, se chamailler ainsi, le Shérif se sentit emplit d'une bouffé d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Mais lorsque plus tard, dans l'après midi, Derek s'allongea sur le canapé, le visage sombre et mélancolique, une main posé sur son ventre inconsciemment, la bouffé d'espoir s'évanouit rapidement. De bien sombres pensées devait amener un loup-garou surpuissant à se comporter de la sorte.

* * *

Le soir même, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, et lorsque le Shérif ouvrit la porte (difficilement, la réparation était sommaire), il tomba nez à nez avec Isaac, Erika, Scott et Jackson. Les deux derniers affichaient des têtes de déterrés.

Les au revoir furent succincts, et Stiles ne s'attarda pas. Il promit à son père de donner des nouvelles, l'ordonna d'être vigilant et de se protéger.

Puis ils prirent la route.

Le coffre de la voiture de Stiles était remplis à craquer. Stiles conduisait en silence, avec assis à côté de lui Derek. Derrière se trouvait Scott et Jackson. Isaac et Erika étaient dans la voiture qui les suivait sur l'autoroute.

En fixant le rétroviseur, il constata les sombres mines de Scott et Jackson. Respectueux de leurs sentiments, il ne les dérangea pas.

Durant les trois heures de trajets qui suivirent, chacun des deux garçons repassait en boucle leurs après midi.

Scott se voyait approcher de la demeure d'Allison tandis que Jackson se remémorait autre chose.

* * *

_7 heures plus tôt._

Tandis que Scott venait de s'engouffrer dans l'allée qui conduisait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison à Allison, Jackson quand à lui attendait dans la cabane en bois, comme il l'avait fait si souvent ces derniers temps.

Il avait envoyé un SMS à Danny, et il espérait depuis lors que son ami se pointe.

Mais après avoir attendu près de 45 mn en vain, il abandonna. Il se redressa, et ouvrit la porte du cabanon.

Jackson tomba alors nez à nez avec Danny qui faisait les cent pas devant la cabane délabré.

Le sportif releva la tête, et d'une voix mal assuré, dit :

-Jackson, il faut qu'on parle.


	12. Danny (Partie 1)

**Sakuraetsasuke**** : j'ai bien reçu tom MP. Nan, pas de syndrôme de la page blanche, juste beaucoup beaucoup de boulot à faire.**

**Et non, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire, quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis (même si cela va demander un peu de temps). **

**Mais comme je l'ai dit, beaucoup de boulot, un peu fatigué, et un peu démotivé parfois devant le manque de reviews par rapport au nombre de vues …**

**Donc me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu particulier celui-ci, mais nécessaire à mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi ça m'a fait plaisir de le lire !**

**REVIEWEZ ! ^^**

* * *

Danny (Partie 1)

* * *

_**16 ans plus tôt.**_

Le néon de la salle d'accouchement bourdonnait, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point la femme allongée sur le lit. Le bip régulier du monitoring cardiaque n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement, son mari était assis à côté d'elle et lui soufflait des paroles rassurantes, tandis qu'il caressait d'une main douce le ventre rebondit de sa femme :

-ça ira, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer …

La femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année -mais au regard toujours jeune- lui sourit en réponse. Soudainement, son visage se crispa, signe annonciateur d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle inspira brusquement, et se plia en deux.

A cet instant précis, le monitoring cardiaque s'emballa. L'homme, assis au chevet de sa femme, vira au blanc et se précipita sur la sonnette. Il ne fallut que trente seconde à l'équipe médicale pour débouler dans la chambre, mais cela paru une éternité pour le couple mort d'inquiétude.

A partir de cet instant là, tout devint flou pour la femme. Dans les vapes, elle songea brièvement que son état était probablement dû à des médicaments qu'on devait lui avoir administrés, puis son esprit embrumé se focalisa à nouveau sur les visages qui s'affairaient au-dessus d'elle. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle ne se réveilla que 6 heures plus tard. Son premier réflexe fut de toucher son ventre qui contenait quelques heures plus tôt ses jumeaux. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien, juste un tas flasque de peau et un immense vide qui venait tout juste de se créer dans le cœur de la femme.

Pris d'une panique subite, elle gémit longuement et tenta de se redresser. Elle parvint difficilement à s'assoir, tandis qu'une vive douleur lui striait le ventre.

C'est à cet instant que son mari rentra dans la chambre. Il n'était pas seul : il portait dans ses bras deux couffins. Un rose et un bleu. Aussitôt, le vide immense qui était apparu dans la poitrine de la femme se combla d'amour pour les deux petits êtres en face d'elle, et bientôt, tout son corps trembla d'émotions.

Son mari, un large sourire accroché à son visage, s'approcha doucement et présenta à sa femme leurs enfants. D'une voix émue, il annonça :

-Ma chérie, je te présente nos enfants.

D'un geste peu sûr, il passa le premier couffin à sa femme, le rose.

-Voici ta fille, la première à naître, en pleine santé, qui mesure 52 cm et pèse 2 kilos 520.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, la femme s'empara de sa fille, et lorsque son regard croisa celui du nouveau-né, toutes ces inquiétudes, toutes ces peurs, tous ses projets se volatilisèrent instantanément. Désormais, et cela la frappa comme une évidence, elle réalisa ce pour quoi elle existait : Aimer et protéger sa fille. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais autant aimer qu'à cet instant précis.

Le mari attendit un instant, puis d'une voix douce, il continua :

-Et voici son frère, en parfaite santé aussi, qui mesure 55 cm et qui pèse 2 kilos 700.

Lorsque sa femme s'empara de son second enfant, les certitudes qu'elle venait d'avoir plus tôt furent de nouveau balayées. Elle qui croyait ne pas pouvoir autant aimer que lorsqu'elle venait de voir sa fille, voici que ces émotions se multiplièrent par deux en découvrant le visage rougeaud de son fils.

Folle de bonheur, à tel point que la cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre due à la césarienne ne lui procurait désormais qu'un léger chatouillis, elle murmura :

-Bienvenue mes amours, mes anges.

Et comme pour s'habituer aux prénoms qu'elles allaient répéter des millions de fois au cours de sa vie, elle regarda d'abord sa fille et chuchota :

-Bienvenue, ma Héléna.

Comme pour lui répondre, sa fille plissa les paupières et émit un adorable gémissement.

Puis, elle contempla son fils et souffla :

-Bienvenue à toi aussi, mon Danny.

Le bébé la regarda gravement, et émit un léger rot, déclenchant un doux rire de sa mère.

* * *

_**6 ans plus tôt :**_

Héléna, Danny et Marco -un ami à Danny- venait de passer l'après-midi à s'amuser dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les trois enfants s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et Danny était en train de provoquait l'hilarité de son auditoire en simulant un combat sanglant entre Batman et Coralie, la poupée de sa sœur. Mais emporté par son action, il brisa une des jambes de la poupée par inadvertance. Aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux, sa sœur hurla :

-MAMANNNNN ! DANNY A Cassé MA POUPEE !

Danny leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit :

-M'man est en bas. Tu peux toujours crier !

Danny n'était pas méchant, mais lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux, Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de prétendre détester sa sœur.

Héléna, d'abord heurtée par le comportement de son frère (qui d'ordinaire était si gentil avec elle), avait laissé couler lorsqu'elle avait remarquée qu'il était toujours le même lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'âge, mais aussi des stupides copains que Danny s'était fait à l'école.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça alla trop loin. Héléna lui lança un regard meurtrier, et dans une colère noire, elle s'empara du Batman de son frère.

Aussitôt ce dernier régit au quart de tour :

-NAN ! S'il te plaît, j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé, ne casse pas Batman, c'est papa qui me l'a offert ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Sa sœur se figea, et un petit sourire sardonique s'afficha sur son visage d'ange.

-Tout ?

Danny sentait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il accepta.

-Okay. Je te rends ton Batman tout moche si tu embrasses Marco.

Marco s'esclaffa, mais pas Danny qui vira instantanément au rouge. Mais Héléna resta impassible, et Danny dû se conformer aux exigences de sa sœur.

Danny embrassa rapidement son compagnon. Marco était mort de rire pendant l'échange, mais pas Danny, qui silencieux, sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Héléna comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin lorsque son frère refusa de lui adresser la parole par la suite. Au début, elle trouva ça irritant, puis inquiétant et pour finir, totalement paniquant.

Trois jours après l'incident, elle bloqua son frère après le repas dans leur chambre.

-Danny, pourquoi tu me parle plus ?

L'intéressé ne souffla pas un mot, il ne la regarda même pas. Alors Héléna se mit à pleurer. C'est la première fois qu'elle et son frère étaient brouillés aussi sérieusement, et elle commençait à paniquer.

Danny la regarda enfin, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille réalisa que son frère n'était pas en colère contre elle, mais qu'il avait honte.

Surprise, elle stoppa ses sanglots, ne comprenant pas de quoi son frère pouvait avoir honte. Puis elle se remémora la couleur pivoine de son frère lors du bisou, puis son regard affreusement gêné ensuite. Alors –et seulement à cet instant- elle comprit.

Le soir même les parents des jumeaux furent soulagé. Ils avaient remarqués que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre leurs enfants, mais le mari avait conseillé d'essayer de les laisser régler ça tout seuls, au grand dam de sa femme. Apparemment, cela avait marché, et la mère ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard suffisant de son mari qui ne sous entendait qu'une chose.

« _Je te l'avais bien dit »._

Le reste de la soirée, se passa calmement : les parents étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé en regardant la télévision, tandis que des rires se faisaient entendre à l'étage.

Une soirée ordinaire en fin de compte.

* * *

_**2 ans plus tôt.**_

Danny transpirait comme un porc. Il faisait chaud, et le coach était intraitable.

-Danny, tu fous quoi ? Démarque-toi, bordel !

Exaspéré, l'adolescent obéit et fonça vers son adversaire. La crosse entre ses mains semblait peser une tonne, et son équipement lui donnait l'impression de porter une armure. Mais il parvint à voler la balle à l'équipe d'en face, virevolta sur le côté pour éviter une attaque et fit une impressionnante passe à Marco qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain. Ce dernier marqua, ce qui entraina un cri de joie de la part du Coach.

-Ah, je te retrouve enfin !

L'entrainement cessa 20 minutes plus tard, et Danny n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre une douche froide.

Son équipe s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, et ses camarades commencèrent à se déshabiller. Danny ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les corps ruisselants de sueur de ses amis, et il sentit dans son jockstrap son pénis approuver la vision qui s'offrait à lui. A moitié embarrassé, il se dépêcha de filer à la douche tout en cachant difficilement son érection.

Il resta un long moment sous l'eau glacée, enivré par le plaisir que lui procurait la douche. Il plongea dans ses pensées, et ne remarqua pas que les douches s'étaient vidées. Il ne restait que lui, Marco et un gars qui connaissait mal, un certain Jackson.

-Yo, Danny, s'esclaffa Marco, t'es pas obligé de montrer à quel point tu es content de m'avoir fait une passe d'enfer !

Jackson pouffa, et Danny ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il était toujours en érection.

Il bafouilla, mort de honte, tout en tentant de cacher son anatomie :

-Putain, désolé, les gars !

Ce qui eut pour effet de décupler l'hilarité des deux compères. Jackson s'en mêla :

-Nan, mais laisse le Marco. Prend ça comme un compliment : il te trouve à croquer !

Marco sourit à pleine bouche, et se rapprocha en se dandinant vers Danny.

-Ohhh, Dannnny, je te plais?

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout que son pénis refusait littéralement de se calmer, et pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur. En même temps, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu se calmer face au spectacle devant lui.

Marco, un jeune latino musclé et poilu, exhibait devant lui son pénis comme un trophée. Jackson, à côté, affichant le sourire d'un dieu grec, savonnait lentement ses pectoraux tandis que sa queue, parfaitement proportionné, ruisselait d'eau savonneuse.

Marco continua son petit manège :

-Danny, oh mon Danny, je veux tellement qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau toi et moi !

Mortifié, Danny ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard semi-choqué de Jackson qui beugla un :

-Hein ?

Marco, comprenant que sa remarque pouvait être mal prise, s'expliqua rapidement :

-Nan, t'inquiète Jackson. Quand on était petit, sa sœur nous a forcés à faire un smack. Juste une connerie de gamin!

Danny, qui venait de voir son rêve érotique (embrassant Marco encore et encore) ridiculiser de la sorte, lança, soudainement mesquin :

-De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le Pd, Marco.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Marco, éberlué par l'insulte de son ami d'enfance, se figea, et Jackson affichait une mine sombre.

-Ah oui, c'est moi le Pd alors ? Commença Marco.

Et dans un mouvement rapide, il fit une clé à Danny qui se retrouva par terre. Il eut tout juste le temps de se relever que Marco se faufila derrière lui et plaça son avant-bras sur la gorge de Danny, l'empêchant de bouger.

Sentir son ami de toujours derrière lui, ses tablettes de chocolat contre son dos et son pénis rendu légèrement dur par l'eau chaude contre ses fesses excita au plus haut point Danny, qui se mit à gémir constatant que son érection croissait de seconde en seconde.

Marco s'esclaffa bruyamment tout en se frottant contre Danny et souffla :

-Alors c'est qui le Pd ?

Mal à l'aise, Jackson ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et ne bougea pas lorsque lentement la main de Marco descendit vers la virilité de Danny. Il lui saisit son anatomie d'une main ferme, puis commença à la serrer petit à petit.

Danny gémit, et en tentant de se libérer, déplaça la queue de Marco dans le sillon de ses fesses. Il sentit alors qu'il n'était plus le seul en érection, vu la barre qu'il sentait dans le bas de son dos.

Pétrifié et incroyablement excité, Danny cessa de bouger. Lorsque la main de Marco cessa de le presser intimement, et frôla son gland à semi découvert, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Jackson intervint alors :

-Vous foutez quoi les gars ?

Marco répondit d'une voix suave :

-Je démontre par A+B que ce connard est PD. Regarde comment il aime ça, que je lui touche sa queue. ..

-Tu deviens Relou Marco, lança Jackson, mais qui ne bougea cependant pas.

-Ah, fout moi la paix, Jackson, en quoi c'est différent des fins de soirées chez toi où on termine par se branler devant un porno ensemble ?

Danny fut ébahi. Branler ? Ensemble ?

Jackson ne se démonta pas :

-Le truc différent, c'est que là, c'est toi qui _le_ branle.

Marco rigola, et répondit du tac au tac :

-Tu t'es vu Jackson, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te branler !

Et Marco avait raison, car Jackson avait désormais rejoint ces camarades dans l'état d'excitation ambiante. Danny dévorait du regard la queue du garçon en face de lui, et en tomba amoureux.

Son pénis était parfait : assez épais, mais pas trop long, il déviait un peu sur la gauche quand Jackson marchait. La vision de ce Dieu grec nu en face de lui plongea Danny dans un état d'excitation sans nom.

Le fait que Marco était collé à lui et commençait à le branler lentement n'y était surement pas pour rien.

Jackson, un peu gêné, fila dans les vestiaires. Danny cru qu'il allait les abandonner, lorsqu'il revint une minute plus tard pour annoncer que tout le monde était parti.

Alors, et seulement là, Jackson se rapprocha et se plaça à côté de Danny.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent en demi-cercle, les épaules se frôlant au rythme de leurs masturbations frénétiques. Marco avait délaissé le pénis de Danny – au plus grand regret de l'intéressé – et s'était focalisé sur sa propre érection, les yeux mi-clos. Ceux de Danny était grand ouvert et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer. Marco fut le premier à venir, éjaculant de longues salves de semences sur le carrelage blanc des douches. Il fit un petit geste de victoire, et s'esclaffa :

-Encore gagné, les gonzesses.

Et sans un mot, il sortit des douches en affichant un air victorieux.

* * *

Danny ne savait plus trop quoi faire, puisqu'il se retrouvait subitement seul avec un gars qu'il connaissait mal, à poil et avec une trique d'enfer.

Mais Jackson ne se posait pas la même question, puisqu'il continua –les yeux clos- à se faire plaisir en soufflant bruyamment.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre Danny de continuer l'expérience : il reprit de nouveau un langoureux mouvement de va et vient sur son pénis, provoquant en lui des vagues de plaisirs électriques tandis qu'il dévorait du regard le corps de Jackson à côté de lui.

C'est à cet instant que Jackson ouvrit les yeux et le surpris à le mater.

D'abord étonné, Jackson se mit à sourire et joua de la situation. Tandis que l'eau continuait de couler sur son corps en ébullition, il commença à contracter ses muscles. Tout y passa, de ses abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés à ses impressionnants biceps. Danny se lécha involontairement les lèvres, les yeux plissés par le plaisir, ce qui fit rire Jackson, qui se retourna alors.

Le garçon plaça une main sur le mur, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de sa virilité. Le jumeau pouvait observer à loisirs tous les muscles de Jackson, en passant par ses fesses et ses jambes puissamment velus.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Danny qu'il s'abandonna dans le plaisir, inondant son corps d'un orgasme indescriptible. Cela sembla durer une éternité, et lorsqu'il redescendit sur la terre ferme, le souffle court, il regarda de nouveau Jackson devant lui.

Ce dernier affichait une drôle d'expression. Danny mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était de la _déception._

Mal à l'aise, il alla partir, mais son instinct le poussa à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Légèrement hésitant, il se rapprocha de Jackson qui fit un léger mouvement de recul. Sans y prêter attention, l'adolescent continua d'avancer, et plaça sa main encore humide de sperme sur le pénis dur de Jackson. Ce dernier gémit longuement.

Enthousiasmé par sa réaction, le jumeau s'activa sur le pénis qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait la queue de quelqu'un d'autre et cette sensation était incroyable : on aurait pu croire que cela reviendrait au même que se branler soi-même, mais ça ne l'était pas. Comme si ses sens étaient décuplés, Danny sentait le membre de Jackson pulser entre ses doigts, il sentait le souffle chaud de l'adolescent contre son cou, et il contemplait, fasciné, son ventre dur qui frissonnait de plaisir.

Jackson souffla alors :

-Je vais jouir, mec !

Et il jouit. Ce fut une jouissance spectaculaire, et –assez étrangement- honnête. En effet, les traits durs constamment inscrit sur le visage de Jackson disparurent, et ce dernier sembla s'adoucir, comme si un ange s'était déguisé en un homme froid : son regard sembla devenir d'avantage bleuté, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un franc sourire, tandis que tout son corps se relâcha d'un coup pour venir s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Danny.

Et presque inconsciemment, Jackson, toujours perdu dans les affres du plaisir, s'approcha du visage de Danny et y déposa un chaste baiser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jumeau pour jouir une seconde fois, sans même se toucher, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Son pénis, en semi-érection, laissa échapper de nouveau un filet de semence, tandis qu'une puissante chaleur l'inonda à nouveau.

Danny ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, frôlant avec le bout de sa langue les lèvres charnues de son compagnon.

Ce fut alors comme si tout se brisa. Jackson ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et apercevant Danny, se dégagea brusquement. Il recula de quelques pas et s'engouffra précipitamment dans les vestiaires, laissant un Danny seul et déboussolé.

* * *

Pendant deux jours, Danny ne parla pas une seule fois à Jackson. Il l'aperçut deux trois fois entre les cours, mais en classe, Jackson s'arrangeait toujours pour être derrière lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son regard perçant sur sa nuque.

Evidemment, cela n'empêcha pas le jumeau de se rappeler encore et encore la scène sous la douche, et de l'utiliser pour se faire plaisir quand il était … sous la douche. Mais une fois qu'il avait jouit, il y avait dans sa bouche comme un goût amer d'inachevée.

* * *

Cette après-midi-là, ce fut Stiles qui lui permit de se changer les idées.

Danny le trouvait fun, quoi qu'un peu trop énergique. Mais son sourire charmeur le faisait un peu craquer, ce qui excusait le reste. Alors lorsque Stiles lui demanda de l'aide pour un problème informatique, il accepta sans hésiter, presque soulagé de pouvoir songer à autre chose pendant quelques heures.

Juste après les cours, Danny accompagna Stiles chez lui. Il vivait à une vingtaine de minutes du lycée, et ils accomplirent le voyage vers la maison en parlant de tout et rien. Stiles s'engouffra en premier dans la maison, et l'invita dans sa chambre, tout en indiquant :

-Bon, mon problème est que je dois localiser quelqu'un à partir d'un sms qu'il m'a envoyé …

En levant les yeux au ciel, Danny s'assit au bureau de Stiles, sentant qu'il passer du rôle d'informaticien à celui de hacker professionnel, ce qu'il n'approuvait guère, et il l'indiqua assez sèchement à Stiles.

C'est là qu'il vit l'homme assis derrière lui, entre le lit et le placard de Stiles. Un pur canon, LE regard ténébreux, les cheveux noirs, une expression de rage incroyablement sexy accrochée à son visage. Derek l'avait déjà aperçut un soir après le lycée, en train de parler à Scott. Un certain Derek.

D'une voix basse, Il souffla à Stiles :

-C'est qui ?

Stiles se retourna aussitôt, et sembla s'étouffer en voyant l'homme derrière eux. Il bafouilla un peu et expliqua :

-Hum, mon cousin … Miguel

Danny réalisa en deux secondes que Stiles mentait mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des bras musclés de Derek, de son regard ravageur, de ses pectoraux puissants et des taches de sang sur son t-shirt. Les taches de sang ? Danny se figea, et murmura :

-C'est du sang sur son t-shirt ?

Stiles sembla une nouvelle fois surpris, et lança un :

-Yeap ! Je pense que c'est à nouveau son nez qui a saigné … Eh, Miguel ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais emprunter un de mes t-shirts !

Le regard que Derek lança à Stiles aurait pu faire mourir quelqu'un par crise cardiaque, mais Stiles semblait immunisé, et il continua :

-Donc pour le sms …

Danny, évidemment, n'écoutait pas, et observait, l'eau à la bouche, Derek se dévêtir et exhiber innocemment son corps musclé. L'homme enfila alors un t-shirt de Stiles, rouge et rayé bleu, qui était trop petit, mais qui le moulait à la perfection. Comme un grognement, Derek dit :

-_Stiles_ ? Ce t-shirt ne me va pas.

-Bah essaye un autre alors. Désolé, Danny de …

Stiles se figea en remarquant le regard emplis de luxure de Danny, fut d'abord surpris, puis il décida d'en profiter :

-Moi, je pense qu'il te va bien, hein ! T'en pense quoi, Danny ? Le t-shirt ?

Mal à l'aise, Danny ne put s'empêcher de répondre de mauvaise foi, avide de revoir le corps de Derek :

-C'est pas vraiment sa couleur …

Derek se crispa, et changea de nouveau de t-shirt. Stiles en profita pour souffler :

-Il nage dans une différente équipe, mais il est n'empêche qu'il est apparemment assez chaud pour toi !

-Tu es une horrible personne, Stiles, l'accusa Danny qui ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de mater Derek.

-Je sais, ça me tiens éveiller la nuit … A propos de cette localisation de l'origine du sms, est ce que …

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois, torse nu :

-Stiles, Aucun ne me va !

Danny réalisa que s'il continuer de fixer aussi ouvertement Derek du regard, il allait se faire remarquer par ce dernier, et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Vite, il devait penser à autre chose, et il se focalisa aussitôt sur le sms.

Il n'aperçut pas l'expression victorieuse de Stiles, mais il continua cependant d'espionner l'habillage de Derek via le reflet de l'ordinateur de Stiles.

* * *

Danny rentra chez lui tard ce soir-là. Sa mère le lui reprocha assez bruyamment. Lorsqu'il grimpa dans sa chambre, il découvrit sa sœur jumelle en train de se faire belle. Elle portait une robe bleue qui lui allait remarquablement bien, et ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudés.

-Tu sors ? S'enquit Danny.

-Oui, répondit Héléna. C'est l'anniversaire d'Elodie, et vu que moi j'ai demandé l'autorisation aux parents de sortir, ils me l'ont donnés ! Ce n'est pas comme certain qui sorte à pas d'heure sans donner de nouvelles !

Danny leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur son lit, le visage sombre.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, Dada ?

Dada était le surnom que sa sœur lui donnait affectueusement, et Danny l'appréciait, mais uniquement quand personne était là pour l'entendre.

-C'est ce gars, Jackson, celui dont je t'ai parlé il y a deux jours.

-Le beau gosse dans la douche ? répondit sa sœur en affichant un sourire coquin.

Elle était heureuse qu'avec l'âge, Danny ait continué à se confier à elle sur absolument tout. Et c'était réciproque.

-Oui, il m'évite complétement depuis … enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle. Et ça m'agace, parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

-Laisse couler, Dada. S'il t'évite, c'est qui doit se sentir mal, soit pour ce qu'il a fait, soit pour ce qu'il voudrait refaire. Laisse-lui du temps, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.

Une fois sa sœur partie, Danny décida d'écouter son conseil. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas, une nouvelle fois, de se remémorer cette scène, lors de sa douche quotidienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, il y avait de nouveau entraînement. Jackson ne le regarda pas une seule fois, ne lui adressa pas la parole. Même Marco l'évita, comme embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé.

Le cœur lourd, il joua affreusement mal durant l'entraînement, se fit rembarrer par le coach et fut de corvée de ramassage des balles. Ce qui eut pour résultat de laisser Danny seul dans les vestiaires, une fois sa punition achevée, vu que tout le monde s'était barré.

Triste, il se déshabilla rapidement et fila vers les douches. Il commença à ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude.

C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit.

Il se retourna, et vit Jackson, simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche qui lui enserrait la taille. Sans un regard ni un mot, il s'avança vers la place à côté de Danny, enleva sa serviette et la laissa tomber au sol.

Danny était mortifié. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Jackson était resté si tard ? Pourquoi se placer juste à côté de lui alors qu'il y avait une dizaine d'autres douches de disponibles ? Pourquoi ce dernier ne lui adressait pas un mot, pas un regard ?

Mais toutes ces questions ne l'empêchèrent pas d'afficher de nouveau une érection monumentale. Tétanisé, il se figea, mort de honte, à moitié effrayé. Il en oublia même de respirer.

-Respire, Danny, souffla Jackson à côté de lui.

Alors Danny respira, et lança un regard en biais, pour constater que le pénis de Jackson était également aussi dur que la pierre.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit –il venait de se créer des scénarios où il se faisait tabasser à mort dans sa tête. Tellement soulagé qu'il se retourna, et enlaça Jackson spontanément.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et hoqueta, surpris. Mais il ne fit pas un seul geste pour le repousser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Jackson, les bras ballants, figé, tandis que Jackson le serrait dans ses bras, la tête niché au creux de son épaule, et que leurs ventres collés emprisonnaient comme un délicieux fourreau leurs deux virilités en pleine forme. Ils étaient tellement serrés que l'eau chaude ne parvenait pas à s'infiltrer entre leurs deux corps.

C'est à cet instant que Jackson chuchota

-oh, Putain, c'est booonnn …

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Danny, qui laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, frôlant avidement tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher : les épaules, les reins, les fesses de Jackson. Le joueur de Crosse quant à lui, commençait à bouger également, et d'une main tremblante, glissa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrales de Danny pour se positionner sur les deux fesses rebondis du jumeau.

Ils commencèrent à gémir, et à se frotter délicatement. Jackson pris les choses en main et allongea par terre Danny pour se repositionner sur lui.

Sentir que cet homme reposait entièrement contre son corps rendit fou Danny, et il commença à haleter allégrement. Jackson n'en mener pas large non plus, au vu du rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Le cerveau du jumeau tentait d'enregistrer chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui : le corps parfait de Jackson, son odeur suave et sa respiration hachée. Il voulait le garder pour lui, à tout jamais.

C'est Danny qui –cette fois ci- approcha son visage de celui de Jackson et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci, d'abord réfractaire, se laissa faire et pénétra doucement la cavité buccale de Danny pour l'explorer, tandis que leurs corps commençaient à se frotter de plus en plus vigoureusement l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut électrique, et indescriptible. Ils jouirent à l'unisson, sans avoir touché une seule fois leurs pénis, mais en se serrant mutuellement comme s'ils avaient peur de voir l'autre partir.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, joue contre joue, corps contre corps. Sentir la virilité de Jackson contre la sienne procurait à Danny un immense sentiment de puissance et de délice, sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Mais l'eau cessa alors de couler, et ils se redressèrent doucement. Jackson évita du regard Danny et partis se changer. Mais cette fois ci, le jumeau l'accompagna.

Dans un silence assourdissant, ils se rhabillèrent. Jackson alla partir, lorsque Danny lui agrippa le bras.

-Attend.

Délicatement, il lui attrapa le menton et releva lentement son visage, pour obliger Jackson à le regarder. Ce dernier hésita un instant, mais il plongea finalement ses yeux bleus azurs dans ceux de Danny.

-Tu viens chez moi demain soir ? murmura Danny.

Jackson déglutit, et les yeux embués, il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Envahis par un bonheur indescriptible, Danny se rapprocha de Jackson et le serra une nouvelle fois en déposant des petits baisers dans le cou de son amant. Il rigola, parce qu'il pouvait sentir de nouveau l'érection de son compagnon contre sa cuisse malgré le fait qu'il était tout habillé.

Pour la première fois, Jackson s'esclaffa, agrippa le visage de Danny et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, avant de se retourner et de disparaitre dans le couloir.

* * *

Danny n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de sa vie.

Littéralement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voler, et il avait cette envie indescriptible de hurler au monde son bonheur.

Il marcha, ou plutôt sautilla, jusqu'à sa maison et en franchit joyeusement le porche.

Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'alla pas. Comme un sentiment, une étrange impression, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, d'où parvenaient les sanglots de sa mère.

Il la trouva attablée à la table de la cuisine, son père derrière elle –le visage grave- lui tenant les épaules pour la réconforter, tandis qu'elle faisait face à deux policiers en uniformes assis à l'autre bout de la table.

Le cœur de Danny se serra aussitôt, et bafouilla d'une voix rauque :

-P'pa ?

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la cuisine se retournèrent vers lui, et sa mère ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot.

Son père laissa sa mère, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui agripper la main.

-Danny, ta sœur a eu un accident. Elle a été attaquée par une sorte d'animal ce soir. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital, mais son état est très sérieux.

Le monde cessa aussitôt de tourner pour Danny. C'était inconcevable, cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Sa sœur était obligée d'aller bien, d'être avec lui, tout le temps. C'était sa jumelle, sa moitié, son âme. Une vie sans sa sœur était tout simplement absurde.

Soudainement, sa vie avec sa sœur jumelle défila devant ses yeux, tous les souvenirs où ils jouaient ensembles, dormaient ensembles, rigolaient ensembles, s'engueuler ensemble. Tous ces souvenirs semblèrent soudainement se dilater, puis se déchirèrent en lambeaux devant le spectacle saisissant de sa mère en larme et de son père aux yeux rougis.

Amorphe, il tourna la tête vers le côté, pour ne plus les voir, lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine.

En la fixant, Danny réalisa que ce n'était pas une ombre, mais bel et bien une personne.

Et une personne qu'il connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant dans cette vision.

Le plus choquant, était que cette personne avait le bas du visage recouvert de sang.

Et là, la question se formula dans son esprit :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fout, le visage en sang, devant la fenêtre de ma cuisine ? ».

A peine venait-il de songer à cela que la personne disparut, engloutit par la nuit noire.

Mais Danny réalisa que cette image resterait à jamais en lui, comme gravée dans sa rétine :

Derek, debout devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine, le visage en sang et le regard rougeoyant.


	13. Danny (Partie 2)

**NOTE :**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon absence de réponse et de mise à jour de mon histoire. Étant moi aussi un fan de fan fics, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre !**

**Mais je suis dans une année universitaire très très chargée, et je n'ai pas de temps pour moi.**

**Donc me revoilà reprenant mon histoire où je l'avais laissée. Les prochaines parties viendront sporadiquement, sachant que je prendrais un rythme plus régulier à partir du mois d'avril.**

**Concernant cette partie, c'est la dernière qui nous éloigne aussi longtemps de Stiles et Derek, je vous le promets, mais j'avais un certain nombre de chose à clôturer afin de poursuivre mon récit. La rédaction a té difficie, j'ai du survoler prés de deux années de la vie de Danny.  
**

**Cette partie, je le préviens, et une des plus sombre de mon histoire. Le prochain sera un peu plus joyeux, je vous le promets.**

**Bonne lecture, et reviewez** !

* * *

**DANNY, Partie 2**

Héléna, la sœur jumelle de Danny, était enchantée. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement, et elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elodie avait un talent fou pour planifier des soirées, et pour son anniversaire, elle s'était lâchée. Une cinquantaine d'invités se trémoussaient au rythme de Daft Punk, pendant que le reste s'abreuvait de Vouvray ou mangeait des petits fours confectionnés par Elodie elle-même. L'ambiance était feutrée, et on ne voyait pas plus loin que son voisin immédiat. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Héléna, qui, d'une nature d'ordinaire réservée, profitait de l'obscurité pour se déchaîner sur la piste de Dance. La soirée atteignit son point culminant lorsque Charles, un dernier année absolument craquant, lui proposa de danser avec lui.

Mais on était jeudi, et ses parents lui avaient donnés la permission de sortir jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Quelque peu ivre, elle remercia chaleureusement Elodie pour cette soirée, redemanda confirmation que son cadeau – un cache-cœur beige- lui convenait et s'éclipsa finalement avec Aurore, une amie d'Elodie qui habitait à trois rues de chez elle.

Aurore et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendues, et rentraient souvent ensemble lors de soirée qui se terminait un peu tard. Le voisinage était historiquement calme, même si c'est vrai que depuis quelques mois, un tas d'accidents dingues survenaient sans cesse. Mais cela n'empêchera jamais Elodie de sortir pour s'amuser.

L'écho de la musique résonnait encore dans ces oreilles lorsqu'Héléna et Aurore sortirent dehors. Le temps s'était nettement rafraîchit, et un frisson la parcouru brièvement. En soupirant, elles adoptèrent un pas rapide pour se réchauffer.

Pompette, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser que son amie était silencieuse. Elle qui d'ordinaire était une véritable pipelette, voilà que ce soir, elle était muette. Lui jetant un regard à la dérobé, elle s'aperçut que sa voisine affichait une mine refrognée.

-Tout va bien ?

Le regard glacial que lui jeta Aurore la fit frissonner de nouveau.

-Bien ? Alors que t'as draguée toute la soirée Charles ?

Elle réalisa subitement que Charles était l'ex de la meilleure amie d'Aurore, et que la rupture –à l'initiative de Charles- s'était mal passée. Héléna n'avait pas réalisé que cette histoire, vielle de plus d'un an, pourrait poser un problème. Et c'est ce qu'elle tenta d'expliquer :

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas, depuis le temps, que ça …

-Justement, la coupa sèchement Aurore. Tu ne penses pas, c'est ça ton problème.

Et elle l'a laissa en plan, en plein milieu de la rue.

D'abord furieuse, Héléna réalisa rapidement qu'elle devrait se farcir le dernier kilomètre la séparant de sa maison seule, et elle commença à avoir peur. Resserrant son gilet autours de son cou, elle accéléra le pas.

C'est à ce moment qu'un hurlement animal déchira le silence nocturne. Le bruit donnait l'impression que la bête qui venait de s'exprimer se trouver juste à la gauche d'Héléna. Un second hurlement, plus rauque cette fois, répondit au premier. Cette fois, la source du bruit se trouvait à sa droite.

Prise de panique, Héléna s'arrêta subitement et enleva à la hâte sa paire de talons. Le contact du ciment glacé la prit par surprise, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer à courir.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant. Aussitôt, une énorme bête poilue surgit devant elle, découvrant sa mâchoire dotée d'une impressionnante série de croc d'où coulait un léger filet de salive. La bête possédait un regard violacée, terrifiant et son grondement résonnant dans son poitrail accentuait cette impression.

Héléna hurla, précisément au moment où la créature plongea sur elle, la gueule béante. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit était l'odeur putride qui émanait de la bouche du monstre. Une odeur de cadavre en décomposition.

* * *

Derek avait chassé l'infâme oméga pendant plus de deux semaines. D'ordinaire, il ne s'occupait pas de ces loups solitaires, mais l'oméga en question était un malade mental. Au sens littéral du terme. L'humain qui avait été mordu était un schizophrène, et depuis sa mutation, semblait errer en permanence un monde de folie. Certes, il ne s'attachait pas à ce que ses semblables faisait, mais il estimait qu'un tel monstre, dont le dernier crime avait était de pénétrer dans une maternité et de dévorer vivant plus d'une dizaine de nourrisson, n'avait pas sa place dans le monde. A tel point qu'il avait rencontré durant sa chasse près de cinq autres loups garous, tous membres d'un clan différent. Une trêve provisoire avait été mise en place pour former une véritable force de frappe afin d'exterminer cette aberration de la nature.

Sa chasse l'avait entrainé bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Sophia, une belle petite serveuse qu'il avait rencontrée quatre mois plus tôt. Elle était bonde et plantureuse à souhait, et ne recherchait aucunement à se caser, uniquement un partenaire sexuel. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Derek.

Mais maintenant, sa virilité dans son pantalon, ainsi que son estomac trop régulièrement vide ces derniers temps, lui disait que cela suffisait, et qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette chasse. Cette nuit.

Il s'était mis d'accord avec les autres loups pour traquer la bête aux alentours de la clairière Désolée, comme les gens du coin aimait l'appeler, au cœur de la vaste forêt qui jouxtait sa ville natale.

Mais le monstre leur avait échappé, et se dirigeait à nouveau vers le centre-ville.

Courant à perdre haleine, Derek parvint à localiser la bête dans une rue adjacente. Le loup-garou déboula à toute allure pour découvrir une vision digne d'un film d'horreur.

L'immondicité, obèse, était penchée au-dessus d'une adolescente, et mâchouillait quelque chose, comme un gigantesque os. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant doucement qu'il pouvait voir que l' « os » était en réalité la jambe de la gamine, que la bête avait arraché.

Luttant contre un haut de cœur, Derek se ramassa en boule avant de s'élancer en hurlant à la mort pour alerter les autres de sa position.

Lorsqu'il parvint à proximité de l'animal, celui-ci insérait ses griffes dans le ventre de l'adolescente, ignorant complétement la charge de Derek.

* * *

Ce fut une bataille affreuse. La cavalerie ne tarda pas à se ramener, ce qui faisait un combat à un contre 16. Ce fut toute de même juste. Deux jeunes omégas moururent sous les assauts du monstre qui luttait avec une violence inouïe. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, la créature tomba à terre, morte.

Essoufflé, Derek regarda la victime ensanglantée au sol et se figea. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part, sans se rappeler où. Horrifié, le jeune homme constata que la fille respirait toujours.

Tandis que les autres loups garous s'occupaient de leurs défunts, et de dépecer le monstre afin de le transporter et de l'enterrer, Derek saisit l'adolescente et se mit à courir direction l'hôpital. Il déposa la gamine sur le parvis, et gueulant un grand coup « A l'aide », puis il partit se cacher. La bataille l'avait laissé pantelant, ensanglanté et il avait déjà assez de problème avec la police- et plus particulièrement le Shérif- pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

C'est une infirmière qui arriva la première. Après avoir laissé un petit cri d'horreur, elle reprit le dessus et commença à s'occuper de l'adolescente pendant que le reste de l'équipe médical arrivait à ses côtés.

Derek attendit jusqu'au lendemain matin, puis suivit le policier qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Il voulait absolument savoir d'où il connaissait cette fille. Quinze minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une petite maison de banlieue. A pas feutrés, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre de la cuisine et observa l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le policier expliquait à un couple en larme la mauvaise nouvelle. Le visage sombre, Derek tenta de comprendre pourquoi l'adolescente, et maintenant les deux adultes dans la cuisine lui disait quelque chose. C'était exactement la même sensation que lorsque l'on avait un mot sur le bout de la langue, sans être capable de trouver lequel.

Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui et se coucha à plat ventre sur la pelouse, dissimulé par un buisson. La porte d'entrée claqua.

Tout doucement, le loup garou se redressa tantôt qu'il entendit le père annoncer à la personne qui venait de rentrer :

-Danny, ta sœur a eu un accident. Elle a été attaquée par une sorte d'animal ce soir. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital, mais son état est très sérieux.

Derek était suffisamment redressé pour voir de nouveau l'intérieur de la pièce. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il croisa le regard de Danny.

* * *

Derek s'enfuit en une milliseconde, maugréant : il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir reconnu dans les traits de la gamine l'air de famille du garçon qu'il avait rencontré hier chez Stiles. Il espérait que Danny ne l'avait pas vu suffisamment longtemps pour croire qu'il était réellement là.

* * *

Danny, hébété, fixait un point au niveau de la fenêtre. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu Miguel, le cousin de Stiles derrière elle. Mais cela avait été si vite, une simple fraction de seconde, que maintenant qu'il s'approchait du rebord de la fenêtre et qu'il apercevait uniquement une rue déserte, il commença à douter de ce qu'il venait de voir.

* * *

Tout semblait cotonneux, il marchait sur un sol en mousse, les gens lui parlaient à travers un oreiller, et tout semblait pâle et fade. Danny ne percevait plus non plus la notion du temps. Il était dans la cuisine, puis la seconde d'après dans une voiture de police, puis l'instant d'après au chevet de sa sœur.

Le temps parut se figer lorsqu'il regarda le visage de sa jumelle. Blanc. Détournant les yeux de cette image cauchemardesque, il se mit à suivre des yeux les tubes qui sortaient des narines et de la gorge de sa sœur. Lentement, il redescendit vers le pied de lit, et s'arrêta, perdu. Pourquoi le drap au niveau des jambes de sa sœur étaient si plat, comme s'il n'y avait rien en dessous. Lentement, très lentement comme un poison que l'on distille, la réalité émergea dans son esprit et il réalisa que sa sœur n'avait tout simplement plus de jambes.

L'instant d'après, il était sous la douche. Sa tante lui massait les cheveux, les yeux rougis et boursouflés à force d'avoir trop pleurer.

-Allez mon ange, il faut que tu

Le moment d'après, il se trouva dans le lit de sa sœur. Souriant, il inspira longuement la flagrance de sa sœur avant de réaliser que sa sœur n'était pas là. Horrifié, il ferma les yeux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était assis à une table. Sa mère en face de lui ne ressemblait plus à sa mère, c'était une simple coquille vide, et il bafouilla :

-Papa ?

Sa tante, assis à sa droite, releva la tête et lui sourit, mais d'un sourire sans joie.

-Il est à l'hôpital mon ange, les médecins

De nouveau le lit de sa sœur. Il entend sa mère pleurer dans la salle de bain. Son père lui murmurait :

-Elisabeth, elle ne se réveillera pas. Les docteurs disent que son cerveau n'a plus d'activité. On n'a pas le choix, on doit

La chambre d'hôpital d'Héléna. Son père, en pleurs, se tordant, aux affres d'une souffrance invisible. Sa mère, quasi translucide, est assise sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit, tenant la main de sa sœur. Elle regarde longuement le docteur et hoche la tête, provoquant une ultime plainte de la part de son père. Le médecin s'approche d'une grosse machine. Danny ne veut pas. Alors il le dit.

-Non.

Tout le monde se fige. Interloqué.

-C'est à moi de le faire.

Et comme s'il sortait d'un gigantesque brouillard, Danny recommence à être soumis au temps. Il sent son cœur, ou plutôt le trou béant qui l'a remplacé, il voit ses mains tremblantes se rapprocher d'Héléna. D'une voix rauque, il lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Je te jure …

Nul n'entendit ce que Danny murmura ensuite à sa sœur. Mais en voyant son visage glacial et son regard ferme, tous comprirent que Danny tiendrait sa promesse. Puis, sans une hésitation, il se rapprocha de la machine et appuya sur le bouton off.

Un long bip monotone emplit la pièce alors que Danny sortit de la chambre, laissant ses parents écroulés aux pieds de leur fille.

S'il n'avait eu aucun mal à appuyer sur ce bouton, c'est parce que Danny savait que sa sœur était déjà morte. Ce qui était dans cette chambre n'était rien d'autre que son corps, mais son âme n'était plus là.

C'est d'un pas ferme qu'il sortit de l'hôpital, tandis que la dernière promesse qu'il venait de faire à sa sœur résonnait encore dans son esprit.

« _Je te jure, ma Nana, que je retrouverais celui qui t'a fait ça. Et je lui ferais exactement la même chose. »_

* * *

Il fallut trois mois pour que Danny arrête de pleurer au réveil, lorsqu'il réalisait que sa sœur était morte. Enquêter sur la personne qui avait fait sa à sa sœur le maintenait en vie.

Il était retourné au lycée, plus pour rassurer ces parents que par réel envie. Il suivait les cours, se dépensait durant les entrainements et rentrait aussitôt à la maison.

Jackson avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'approcher. Danny l'aimait bien, sa présence le réconfortait et Jackson le réalisa rapidement. Mais après plusieurs refus de Danny, son amant d'un soir comprit que leur relation ne serait jamais au-delà de ce qu'il avait vécu. Le sportif était un peu amer de cette situation, mais il voulait réconforter son nouvel ami. Alors il le suivait simplement, en silence, sans rien demander en échange.

Ce manège dura deux semaines, puis un jour Danny lui demanda de lui passer l'eau durant un déjeuner. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à parler. De l'école, du sport, des meufs de Jackson. Jamais d'Héléna.

Danny avait tout l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait fait son deuil. C'était faux. Sa jumelle était morte, et il savait qu'il était mort avec elle. Qu'il lui restait une chose, une dernière chose avec d'aller la rejoindre. Tuer le monstre qui l'avait assassinée.

* * *

Il commença à enquêter après l'école, interrogeant l'infirmière qui avait découvert sa sœur, les invités de la soirée d'Elodie, sans succès. Redevable, Stiles l'aida à s'introduire dans le bureau de son père où Danny hacka l'unité centrale. Il copia sur une clé USB le fichier relatif à sa sœur et sortit aussitôt, faisant croire à Stiles que cela n'avait pas marché.

Une fois chez lui, il se lança dans la lecture du dossier, qui tenait en deux pages word et un fichier .avi. Le premier document texte était le rapport médico-légal, qui s'étonnait de la présence d'un grand nombre de griffure d'animal, mais de taille anormal. Le second fichier était les témoignages de l'infirmière et d'Aurore, la fille qui avait planté sa sœur en plein milieu de la rue à cause d'un mec.

Danny avait croisé plusieurs fois cette fille au lycée. A chaque fois, il lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier qui provoqué chez la jeune fille des pleurs mal dissimulés. Danny s'en voulu lorsqu'il lut son témoignage. Aurore était effondrée, et s'en voulait à mort pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Une note de bas de page indiquait que juste après l'accident, la jeune fille avait tentée de se tuer en laissant la voiture de ses parents allumé dans leur garage fermé à double tours.

C'est là que Danny réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la mort de sa sœur. Il dut s'arrêter, le cœur lourd et les lèvres tremblantes, afin de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, Il ouvrit le dernier fichier, qui était une vidéo. On voyait une silhouette courir à toute allure pour déposer une autre silhouette au seuil de l'hôpital, avant que la première personne ne s'enfuie.

Danny se figea aussitôt. Enfin une piste. Excité, il tenta par plusieurs moyens d'améliorer la qualité de l'image. Aucun essai ne fut fructueux. Le jeune homme appela alors son cousin, un ingénieur graphiste, qui lui refila un logiciel de retraitement d'image, en le prévenant tout de fois qu'il lui fallait une bonne bécane. Et en effet, une fois le logiciel installé, et l'image transférée dans le programme pour améliorer la qualité, son pc annonça :

Temps restant estimé : 78 jours et 14 heures.

Cela n'arrêta pas Danny qui cliqua sur « Lancer l'application ».

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, après un entrainement particulièrement éprouvant, Danny rentrait chez lui, accompagné de Jackson. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient devenus inséparable, et d'une certaine manière, Danny tirait de cette situation un sentiment de réconfort.

Jackson parlait de Lydia, une fille avec laquelle il sortait depuis maintenant un mois et demie. L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Danny était plongé dans ses réflexions. Mais un mot prononcé par son ami l'en extirpa :

-Pardon ?

-Je disais que j'en avais marre de Scott. (Apparemment, le sujet avait bien dérivé pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées). Je le trouve trop chelou comme mec : t'as vu les lancers qu'il fait ? Et je te disais que j'ai trouvé ses gants dans les vestiaires : ils étaient tout défoncés au bout des doigts, comme s'ils avaient des ongles de dingue.

Aussitôt, Danny fit l'association avec sa sœur et murmura inconsciemment son prénom.

Jackson mit quelques secondes à s'arrêter.

-Danny, arrête ça. Scott est un con, mais pas un meurtrier. Tu dois arrêter de penser tout le temps qu'à ça. Héléna a été tué par un animal.

-Et tu veux que je pense à quoi d'autre, connard ?

Danny était passablement énervé par le ton de son camarade, et ne voulait pas lui parler de l'image qui était toujours en cours de traitement. Mais ce dernier répondit du tac au tac :

-Je veux que tu penses à nous.

Cela stupéfia le jeune homme et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne songea plus du tout à sa sœur.

-A nous ?

Jackson avait les yeux baissés mais Danny pouvait voir qu'il s'empourprait furieusement.

- A nous, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le palier de la maison de Jackson. Ce dernier releva la tête, agrippa la main de Danny et le tira vers l'intérieur.

Comme un zombie, l'adolescent suivit son ami vers sa chambre. La pièce était impeccable : un grand lit occupé le centre, tandis qu'un bureau quasi vide se trouvait à l'extrémité.

Jackson referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna pour murmurer une nouvelle fois :

-Oui, à nous, Danny. Je veux que tu penses à nous.

Et sans avertissement, il l'embrassa.

Un choc électrique parcourut tout le corps de Danny, et son cœur s'accéléra. La langue de Jackson s'engouffra dans sa bouche, et laissa un goût de miel sur son passage. Le souffle coupé, hors du temps, il se laissa faire et finis même par croiser ses bras derrière la tête de son ami afin de profiter un maximum de la sensation.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ainsi, à s'embrasser, et se peloter un minimum. Jackson ne voulait pas aller trop vite, mais retrouver la bouche de son amant lui enflamma l'esprit de pensée peu catholique.

En rentrant chez lui, Danny s'installa pour le diner, un petit sourire en coin. Ce fut le premier dîner où ils ne parlèrent pas d'Héléna, et d'une certaine manière, cela fit un bien fou à toute la famille.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et une routine s'installa. Danny et Jackson s'arrangeait des rendez-vous secrets, qu'ils passaient à se rouler des pelles et se palucher (sans aller plus loin), mais en public Jackson était toujours avec Lydia. Cela arrangeait bien Danny, car il trouvait la situation des « amants secrets » terriblement excitante.

Mais durant ces rendez-vous, Danny sentait que Jackson lui cachait quelque chose. Il semblait plus nerveux, plus anxieux. Il mettait ça sur le compte des examens de fin d'année qui approchait, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que quelque chose était en train de rendre Jackson fou.

Mais il était enfin calme et leurs après-midis lui procuraient tellement de paix qu'il ferma les yeux.

Héléna était toujours dans l'esprit de son frère, mais d'une manière un peu plus apaisé.

Jusqu'au jour où son ordinateur, qui tournait sans cesse depuis plusieurs mois, afficha : « De-pixellisation achevé ».

Le cœur battant, Danny cliqua sur le lien, et une image s'afficha. Celle de Miguel, le cousin de Stiles.

Le souvenir de Miguel, derrière la fenêtre de sa cuisine cette terrible nuit ressurgit aussitôt.

Danny devait en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Il se mit donc à suivre Stiles, ce qui revenait en bref à suivre Stiles ET Scott. Après plus d'une semaine de filatures infructueuses, sa persévérance paya enfin.

Stiles et Scott venait de rentrer dans un hangar, et Danny les suivit silencieusement à distance. Lorsque ce dernier parvint à les retrouver dans cette obscurité (il n'y avait pas de lumière), il aperçut enfin Miguel.

Sauf qu'apparemment, il ne s'appelait pas Miguel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

-La même chose que d'habitude, Scott. Je veux que tu arrêtes de sortir avec Allison. Son connard de père n'arrête pas de me harceler.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Je commence à en avoir marre : entre ta petite copine chasseur et l'autre crétin de Jackson qui veut à tout prix que je le morde pour le transformer en loup-garou, c'est invivable. Démerde-toi !

Et soudainement, les yeux de Miguel/Derek se mirent à rougeoyer.

Danny n'écouta pas la suite. Effrayé, il s'enfuit, les paroles de Derek lui transperçant le cœur. Jackson ? Transformer ? Loup-garou ?

Les yeux flamboyant de Derek le hantèrent de longues nuit, à tel point qu'il en perdit le sommeil.

* * *

Danny eut toutes ses réponses le soir du bal de fin d'année. Il n'était pas accompagné, et il était à l'affut, guettant Stiles, Scott et Jackson.

Lorsqu'en fin de soirée, il vit un loup garou agresser Lydia, puis Stiles, Scott métamorphosé en créature infâme et Derek dans le même état tout sembla s'emboiter dans sa tête.

Derek avait agressé sa sœur. Cela expliquait les marques de griffures anormales. Scott et Stiles le savait.

Ces réflexions le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il était certain, de toutes les fibres de son corps, d'avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs mois.

* * *

Une fois Lydia emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence, Danny voulu parler à tout prix à Jackson. Mais ce dernier se précipitait dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe. Danny le suivit, et arriva au final devant une maison complétement délabrée.

Il s'arrêta à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, et parvint à entendre la supplique de Jackson à Derek. « Transforme-moi ».

Danny rentra ce soir-là complétement choqué, et refusa de sortir de sa chambre pendant deux longues journées. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. En désespoir de cause, il décida de retourner voir Jackson.

Ce dernier fut tellement heureux de le voir qu'il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler. C'est vrai que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vu, puisque leur dernier rendez-vous remontait à avant le bal de fin d'année. Le souffle coupé, Danny tenta de résister mais sans y mettre beaucoup de conviction. Le simple fait de regarder les yeux bleus azur de son amant le faisait chavirer, et il réalisa qu'au fil du temps, Jackson était devenu bien plus important que ce qu'il s'était permis de croire.

Cette soirée-là fut remplie de douceur, d'attention et de baisers volés. Danny, vidé, à bout de tout, se laissait enfin aller, à apprécier le moment présent, apprécier la chaleur entre ses bras, apprécier le simple fait d'être en vie, caressant d'une main discrète le pansement que son ami avait dans le cou.

Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Jackson le réveilla. Il s'était redressé de tout son séant sur le lit, son torse parfaitement perpendiculaire à ses jambes. Inquiet, il se redressa à son tour et croisa son regard. Ce n'était plus Jackson, mais un monstre avec des yeux reptiliens jaunâtres. Effrayé, Danny bafouilla quelque chose, mais le Kanima ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Plus calmement, il souffla :

-Jackson, ça va ? Tu veux te lever ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aucune réaction.

-Jackson, bouge, bordel !

Et le Kanima bougea. Il se leva instantanément, et se mit debout dans la pièce, immobile à le fixer. Il avait presque dans son attitude quelque chose de … servile.

Tellement servile que Danny ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Assis.

Et le Kanima obéit.

Danny ne comprenait rien, de rien. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Essoufflé, effrayé par ce qu'il allait dire, comme dans un rêve, il murmura :

-Trouve qui a tué ma sœur. Suit Stiles, Scott et Derek et découvre qui a tué ma sœur. Une fois que tu l'as fait, tue l'assassin.

Aussitôt dit, le Kanima se retourna, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la nuit noir.

* * *

Commença alors une sombre période dans la vie de Danny. Il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait, et il s'en servait avec un unique but : la vengeance. Danny était un bon garçon, et lorsqu'il envoyé son Kanima chasser la nuit, un sentiment de regret l'habitait toujours, mais vite chassé par l'image de sa sœur, étendue dans son lit d'hôpital.

Jackson, quant à lui, commençait au fur et à mesure à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de devenir, et ce qu'il était en train de faire via des bribes de souvenirs. Mais l'amour qu'il portait à Danny était immense, et il le laissa user de lui consciemment.

Un soir, le Kanima rentra grièvement blessé : il lui manqua une partie de son bras gauche. Horrifié, Danny s'en occupa, hébergeant Jackson dans une cabane en bois à proximité de chez ses parents, là où personne n'allait plus depuis des années. Cette période fut la préférée de Jackson. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, quelqu'un se souciait de son bien-être. Son bras commençait à repousser, et Jackson accepta complétement sa vrai nature. Il passait chaque nuit dans les bras de Danny, et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Près d'un mois plus tard, Jackson avait retrouvé l'intégralité de l'usage de son membre supérieur, et ils mirent en place un scénario pour expliquer son absence. Il fut même prévu un épisode de lynchage au lycée qui soit crédible, vu que Danny avait répondu depuis plus d'un mois à la police que non, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Jackson.

Jackson se remit alors à suivre Stiles, Derek et Scott. Il vit de loin Derek renoncer à sa meute, et il sut qu'enfin Derek, Scott et Stiles serait vulnérable séparé. Il appela Danny.

Au bout du fil, il trouva une voix brisée par le chagrin. Cela faisait exactement un an qu'Héléna était morte, et s'en savoir pourquoi, son absence fut beaucoup plus douloureuse ce jour-là. Et c'est sans hésitation lorsque Jackson lui demanda par lequel il devait commencer, qu'il dit : Scott. Derek, il voulait s'en occuper personnellement.

Jackson échoua de tuer Scott, et d'une certaine manière, cela soulagea Danny. Certes Scott côtoyait ce monstre, était lui-même un de ces monstres, mais sa haine envers lui était moins importante que celle envers Derek. Le chagrin l'aveuglait toujours autant, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent où Scott resta dans le coma. Danny avait décidé d'attendre un petit peu avant de s'attaquer à Derek. Malgré toute sa haine, il voulait protéger Jackson et avait peur que deux tentatives de meurtres rapprochés ne mettent la police sur les traces de Jackson. Puis Danny apprit que Scott s'était réveillé.

* * *

Jackson frappa trois coups rapidement sur la porte en bois. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et seules quelques étoiles solitaires éclairaient le paysage. Depuis sa transformation, et son admission dans la meute de Scott, Jackson avait l'impression de revivre.

Les longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis lors semblaient se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée, comme un mauvais cauchemar. La sensation qu'il contrôlait désormais son corps à plein temps lui procurait une immense jouissance, et il sentait revivre. Une seconde naissance en somme.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son ancien maître, il hésita. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

L'adolescent en face de lui se poussa pour le laisser entrer dans la petite cabane en bois abandonnée qui leurs servaient depuis quelques temps de point de contact.

-Entre Jackson.

Mal à l'aise, il franchit le pas et souffla aussitôt :

-Il faut que je te parle.

Le garçon sourit, mais le coupa.

-Pas le temps Jackson. J'ai appris que Scott s'était réveillé. Il faut que tu termines ce que tu as commencé.

Jackson baissa les yeux, mais c'est avec une voix ferme qui répondit :

-Non.

Danny s'arrêta, ébahis.

-Quoi ?

-Non, je ne vais pas finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, c'est fini.

L'adolescent en face de lui déglutit en le regardant étrangement.

-Alors maintenant, tu es avec _eux ?_

Jackson alla répondre que la situation n'était pas aussi simple, lorsque l'adolescent en face de lui pivota brusquement et s'enfuit en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Jackson voulut le rattraper mais il était trop tard. Il regarda, le cœur lourd, son maître qui l'avait dirigé avec affection pendant plusieurs mois, son ami, son amant, courir dans le noir. Il cria en vain :

-Danny, reviens !

* * *

Danny était effondré, même Jackson l'avait trahi. Mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre la chamade lorsqu'il reçut le lendemain un texto de Jackson.

« Rv au lieu habituel. Je t'aime. »

Je t'aime. Jackson ne lui avait encore jamais dit ces trois magnifiques mots. Danny était complétement paumé, déchiré par son désir de vengeance et les vagues de tendresses et d'affection qui déferlait dans son corps en pensant à Jackson.

Il décida d'aller au rendez-vous.

Tandis que Scott venait de s'engouffrer dans l'allée qui conduisait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison à Allison pour lui dire au revoir, Jackson quant à lui attendait dans la cabane en bois, comme il l'avait fait si souvent ces derniers temps.

Mais après avoir attendu près de 45 mn en vain, il abandonna. Il se redressa, et ouvrit la porte du cabanon.

Jackson tomba alors nez à nez avec Danny qui faisait les cent pas devant la cabane délabré.

Le sportif releva la tête, et d'une voix mal assuré, dit :

-Jackson, il faut qu'on parle.

Jackson ne voulait pas parler. Il franchit en deux pas la distance qui le séparer de Danny, l'enlaça et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Il tenta d'y déverser tout son amour, son affection mais aussi sa colère d'avoir été ainsi manipulé dans ce simple geste.

Puis il souffla :

-Ce n'est pas Derek ou Scott qui a tué ta sœur. Je lui ai demandé.

Et ce fut comme si le monde de Danny s'écroulait.

-C'était un autre loup garou. Derek l'a tué la nuit de l'agression de ta sœur. Il a tenté de l'aider en l'amenant à l'hôpital. Derek est loin d'être un ange, c'est même plutôt l'inverse, mais il n'a pas tué ta sœur.

Danny ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'écroula à même le sol, livide. Tout ce qu'il avait cru cette dernière année, toute cette haine accumulée sembla s'échapper de lui comme un torrent, maintenant que plus rien ne l'empêcher de sortir. Il se retrouva bientôt complétement vidée, avec en face de lui un unique sentiment.

L'absence de sa sœur.

L'énormité de sa prise de conscience le laissa pantois, et il craqua. Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis un an coulèrent à présent. En le voyant ainsi, Jackson laissa s'envoler sa rancœur d'avoir été ainsi utilisé. Qui était-il pour juger un homme qui avait tout perdu ?

* * *

Il emmitoufla Danny dans une couverture et l'amena à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il sembla inconsolable. Cela dura près d'une heure, où les seuls sons que le jeune homme pouvait émettre étaient des gémissements et des faibles « J'suis désolé ».

Et puis comme toute chose, la crise de larme de Danny cessa, le laissant vidé. En le regardant, Jackson le trouva plus beau que jamais. Il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux cette soif de vengeance, et son visage, bien que triste, exprimait aussi un incroyable soulagement.

Oh, décidément, il était bel et bien amoureux de ce crétin.

Mû par une impulsion subite, Jackson se baissa et goba les lèvres de Danny. Son baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, au contraire il exprimait tout le désir du monde. Réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Danny avant de partir avec le Groupe en Angleterre, il redoubla d'ardeur.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha de son homme et enleva son manteau, son pull et son t-shirt, révélant un torse puissant et musclé. Le souffle coupé, Danny le regarda et l'imita aussitôt, bien que plus doucement car il était à bout de force.

Ce fut comme si Danny revenait à la vie. Laissant ses lèvres parcourir la peau salée de Jackson, l'adolescent redécouvrait les sensations. Lorsque d'une main tremblante, il glissa ses doigts sous le jeans et le caleçon de Jackson pour en saisir sa virilité, il ne put s'empêcher de glousser de plaisir.

La bouche grand ouverte, Jackson ne put se retenir et souffla : _Je t'en prie, suce moi._ Le regard que lui rendit son amant, avec sa petite langue d'affamé au coin de sa bouche doubla son excitation, chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible.

Il se leva, enleva à l'arrache son jeans et son caleçon pour exhiber fièrement son pénis gorgé de sang. Le regard envieux, Danny se rapprocha lentement, et donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son gland tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ses fesses incroyablement musclés.

Complétement désinhibé, il prit Jackson en bouche et le suça farouchement. Ce fut sa première fois, et il tenta dans un premier temps d'imiter ce qu'il voyait dans les films porno, mais ce ne fut pas un succès à en voir la grimace de Jackson. Alors il se laissa guider par ses instincts. Alternant entre succion et coup de langue, il en profiter pour admirer un maximum l'engin qu'il avait en face de lui. Il adorait le prendre en entier dans sa bouche et sentir les poils pubiens contre son nez. Jackson sentait tellement bon. A en croire les gémissements de Jackson, il se débrouillait mieux maintenant : le souffle de Jackson était court et saccadé, et un sourire de vainqueur s'affichait sur son visage, faisant pouffer Danny.

-On a l'impression que tu as gagné le jackpot ! S'esclaffa Danny.

-C'est exactement ça mon cœur.

Jackson prit ensuite les choses en main. Il redressa son amoureux et le balança à moitié sur le lit. Il lui enleva d'un seul geste son jeans et son boxer, et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la queue de Danny. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ces souvenirs …

Danny toussa, légèrement gêné devant l'air d'adoration béate qu'affichait Jackson devant sa queue. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais le désir qui pulsait en lui était tellement fort qui avait besoin de l'extérioriser. Et vite.

Il comprit le message et le goba lentement, faisant frissonner son partenaire de plaisir. Danny se déplaça, de telle manière à pouvoir prendre Jackson en bouche également. S'en suivit le 69 le plus torride que cette cabane en bois n'est jamais connu.

Danny s'arrêta, au bord de l'implosion, et il voulait continuer. Il voulait tout tester, immédiatement, avec Jackson. Il s'allongea sur le lit, écarta docilement les jambes et lança un regard d'invitation à Jackson. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il posa une main sur les abdos frémissants de Danny, cracha dans son autre main et s'enduit son chibre avec. Puis avec un sourire coquin, il pénétra Danny doucement.

Ce fut douloureux au début. Mais Danny se força à regarder Jackson, son corps de dieu grec, ses yeux infinis et la douleur passa. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, à cet instant précis.

Et là, il songea qu'il était en train de perdre sa virginité. Qu'il ne pourrait pas la raconter à Héléna cette première fois. Qu'Héléna ne perdrait jamais sa virginité, avec un homme aussi doux et prévenant que Jackson. C'est la première fois qu'il faisait une chose que sa sœur ne ferait jamais, et ça le rendit soudainement triste.

Voyant qu'une larme coula sur la joue de son amant, Jackson se figea et souffla, inquiet :

-Je te fais mal ?

Comme pour chasser de sombres pensées, Danny secoua brusquement la tête, et lui sourit d'un air coquin :

-Mmmm, maintenant on est vaniteux ? Tu insinue que ton engin est tellement gros qu'il ne peut que me faire mal ?

Jackson s'exclaffa.

-Ah oui, mon chéri, on va voir ça.

Et commença un lent va et vient qui pris progressivement de la vitesse et de la profondeur. Danny ne souriait plus du tout, et ses yeux semi clos indiquait dans quel état de plaisir il se trouvait, laissant échapper involontairement un long et beau gémissement.

Jackson, voyant l'homme de sa vie, allongé devant lui pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, sa queue dure comme du béton reposant sur ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés, en perdait la tête.

Devenant une bête de sexe, il redressa les jambes de Danny et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il lui suréleva le bassin et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui tandis qu'il s'agenouillait sur le lit. Avec sa main droite, il se mit à masturber son amant, tandis que sa main gauche se plongea dans la chevelure de Danny pour ramener sa bouche vers la sienne afin que leurs langues se frôlent.

Jackson était au bord de l'orgasme. Et lorsque Danny ouvrit brutalement ses paupières, révélant ses magnifiques bleues débordant d'amour, Jackson implosa, entrainant avec lui Danny dans son orgasme.

Il retomba, pantelant, sur son homme, tout en laissant sa queue bien au chaud dans son fourreau. Il était incroyablement bien.

* * *

Quand Jackson décida de se relever, et de rompre cet instant de plénitude total, il souffla dans un souffle.

-Je dois y aller mon cœur.

Le visage de Danny exprima à nouveau de la souffrance.

-Où ?

-Je pars avec Scott. C'est mon chef de meute maintenant, avec Erika et Isaac, et Derek et Scott. On va en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi ? Danny avait l'air totalement abasourdis, et cette impression le rendait très mignon selon Jackson.

-C'est compliqué. Mais on part dans …

Il regarda brièvement sa montre.

-… deux heures, et il faut que j'aille préparer mes bagages. Je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'arriverais à destination. Mais sache que désormais tu es à moi.

Danny grogna de plaisir devant le comportement dominateur de Jackson.

-Donc pas de mec quand je suis partis, pas de branlette si tu ne penses pas à moi. Suis-je clair ?

-Mais mon chéri, répondit Danny d'une voix sensuelle, a qui crois-tu que je pense lorsque je me masturbe, sinon à toi ?

Jackson rougit sous le compliment.

Les adieux ne furent pas aussi larmoyants que Jackson l'aurait cru. Danny semblait résigné, calme et apaisé. Il ne discuta pas lorsque Jackson partis, et ne versa pas une larme. En y réfléchissant bien, ça aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Jackson …

* * *

Ils prirent la route.

Le coffre de la voiture de Stiles était remplis à craquer. Stiles conduisait en silence, avec assis à côté de lui Derek. Derrière se trouvait Scott et Jackson. Isaac et Erika étaient dans la voiture qui les suivait sur l'autoroute.

En fixant le rétroviseur, il constata les sombres mines de Scott et Jackson. Respectueux de leurs sentiments, il ne les dérangea pas.

Durant les trois heures de trajets qui suivirent, chacun des deux garçons repassait en boucle leurs après-midi.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés dans leurs souvenirs respectifs qu'ils ne virent pas la moto à côté de leur voiture.

Ce fut Derek qui le remarqua, et qui s'esclaffa.

Stiles le regarda avec un grand sourire, et s'enquit de la source de son amusement. Derek, plié de rire, ne put que désigner avec sa main la vitre.

Stiles aperçut alors la moto à côté de sa voiture. Et dessus se trouvaient deux personnes.

Stiles s'esclaffa à son tour, ce qui tira les deux compagnons installés à l'arrière de leurs rêveries.

Jackson put voir qu'à côté de la voiture, roulant sur la voie d'autoroute à leur droite, se trouvait une cylindré, avec dessus deux personnes. Le passager arrière était Allison, les cheveux dépassant de son casque virevoltant à cause de la vitesse. Mais c'est la personne qui conduisait la moto qui transcendait Jackson de joie.

C'était Danny, qui avec un petit sourire, lança un regard à Jackson du genre _« non-mais-tu-crois-vraiement-que-je-vais-te-laisser-partir-maintenant-qu'on-est-ensemble-crétin ? » _

Derek, qui venait à peine de se remettre de son fou rire, lança :

-Bon, ok, pour Allison, je comprends pourquoi elle veut venir. Mais Danny ? Tu n'aurais pas un truc à nous dire, Jackson ?

Jackson, piqua un fard, mais conserva son sourire Colgate, alors que tous les passagers de la voiture replongeaient dans l'hilarité.


End file.
